Not The Average Camper
by singingintherain9328
Summary: Michelle is a princess who would rather sing then become queen.But when danger strikes she has to go undercover as Mitchie Torres, average camper at Camp Rock.But being undercover isn't easy. Esp. when the guest intstructor starts falling for you Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from the new Disney movie Princess Protection Program, which stars Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez. For those who don't know what it's about, a princess (Demi) is about to become queen when her country gets attacked and she is put into a program that protects Princesses. She adopts a new identity and lives with a secret agent and learns how to be a normal teen with the help of the secret agent's daughter (Selena). So, I got the idea to mix that plot with the Camp Rock plot. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my imagination.  
**

* * *

"Michelle! Time to get up!" Eliza, one of the maids said and closed the door to my bedroom.

Did anyone read the memo about how I would like to be called Mitchie? Michelle is a nice name, but it just sounds like the name of some snobby old person. Which I am clearly not. Very few people call me Mitchie, which are my friends

I got out of bed and sighed. At least it's the last day of school.

I walked over to my closet and stepped inside. Since no one important was going to come by today, I could dress casual. I pulled out a cute white short sleeved dress and a pair of black leggings, since it was cool here in the beginning of summer.

Checking myself in the full-length mirror, I decided to spice things up. I grabbed a black studded belt and put it over the dress and slipped on a pair of flats.

Hey, a princess can shop at Hot Topic if she wants to.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. She's a princess? Well, most people expect princesses to always be dressed up and have on tiaras and be surrounded by all these body guards. Not dressed in sweats with her hair in a bun and just one huge strong guy with her while getting coffee.

The closest princess that I'm most like is the princess from that Disney movie the Princess Diaries.

Because one; I don't have the best balance in the world. Two; I have this habit of making a fool of myself. And three; I also have another habit of making myself stand out in a 'she's so weird' way.

You get the picture.

I know other princesses that aren't snotty and could care less about who is wearing what. But they have great balance and know how to tap a spoon against a china cup without breaking it. And they knew that you shouldn't stick your feet out to stretch, because that will cause the Ambassador of France to trip and sprain his leg.

Which is very embarrassing.

I walked downstairs to the dinning hall, which takes a couple of minutes, since this place is huge. Yes, I do live in a castle.

I open the doors to see that the long table was empty except at the end were a women who was doing something on her iphone and eating an omelet at the same time.

"Hey Charlotte," I said to my godmother and the women who is in charge of my parent's schedule, and in charge of mine.

Charlotte put her phone down and smiled. Since my parents weren't around a lot, Charlotte and I were close. If there was something going on and I needed a Mom to talk to and my parents weren't here, Charlotte was the next best thing.

"Good morning Princess," She said. I rolled my eyes but smiled. Only certain people could call me Princess and Charlotte is one of them.

"So, what's up?" I asked before taking a bite of the food that was in front of me.

Before Charlotte could answer, the cook Martha came in holding some bright and colorful thing.

"I found this, in the crisper," She said, handing it to Charlotte who then looked at me.

"Oh look, a Camp Rock brochure," Charlotte said, showing me it, "Or should I say, _another_ Camp Rock brochure."

"Wow! Look at that!" I said, pretending like I had no clue how that got there. Okay, so maybe I did sneak into the kitchen last night and put it in there...

Camp Rock was a music camp all the way in the United States. It wasn't just some regular camp. It was a music camp. For anyone who has a future on stage or in music, there's only one place for them to go. Camp Rock.

Now, you're wondering why me, a princess, would want to go there, right? Well, the truth is, I like to sing. And play guitar and the piano and write songs. I want to try all these things before I become queen, and going to Camp Rock is one of them.

"So you have no idea how this got here?" Martha asked.

I shook my head and said, "Really awesome omelet Martha! When people start coming to stay here for the ball, you should totally prepare this for them!"

Martha and Charlotte gave each other a knowing look and Martha went back to the kitchen.

"Sweetie," Charlotte grabbed my hand and looked at me, " I know how badly you want to go to this camp, but both your parents and I think it's not a good idea. One, your a Princess and Camp Rock is very far away, so how will we know for sure that you're safe? Two, people would find out about you and it would give you so much unwanted attention, which I know you don't like. I'm sorry."

I looked down at my plate. So much for a great summer. I had been hoping I could change their minds. But once Charlotte and my parents made up their minds about something, their answer didn't change unless something unexpected happen.

"Well, last day of school. Can't be late," I said and took one last bite of my breakfast and got up and walked out.

Now what was I going to do this summer?

* * *

So, you know how today is the last day of school for me? Well, I don't go to school. I have my own tutor. It can get pretty lonely.

I looked at the clock and smiled. Only fifteen more minutes. I think I can make those minutes go by fast.

"Michelle, Pourquoi sont vous mal?," The tutor said and I smiled.

"What does that mean?" I asked, hiding my grin. He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"It means, why are you sad?" He explained.

"I'm not sad."

"I know you're not. I'm not really asking you if you're sad. I want you to answer me back in French," He said.

"I thought mal means mad," I then added, "And I'm not mad."

"Michelle, I'm not really asking you if you're mad or sad! I want you to answer me back in French!" I knew he was starting to get annoyed with me. I looked at the clock again. Only about ten minutes left.

"Wait, I think mal means bad," I said, holding up my French translator book. He groaned.

"Okay, how about this? Tell me that you are fifteen-years-old in French," He said. I nodded my head.

"J'ai quinze ans," I stopped, "That doesn't sound like it's French, it sounds like it's Asian!"

"It's French!"

I looked at him for a minute before asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am sure," He said.

"You sure you're sure?" I asked.

'I'm sure!" He nearly screamed. I looked out the window to see a limo coming into the driveway. Someone stepped out and I could see them bumping fists with one of the guards.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed and the next thing I knew, I was running out of the room and the house.

"CARTER!"I shouted when I came outside to where the limo was.

My cousin and best friend turn around and screamed back, "MITCHIE!"

Carter (yes, she is a girl) and I were like glue. We would always be texting each other, or having video chats with each other when we weren't together. And when we were together, we were inseparable. Our parents are so surprised that we haven't gotten sick of each other. She and I were soul sisters. And that's surprising to some people, because if for some reason, I can't become queen, Carter would be the one they would crown next, but we don't care about that.

We hugged each other, since we haven't seen each other in almost a month and a half and for us, it feels like we've been separated from birth or something.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" I asked, not being able to control my excitement.

"Well," Carter smiled, "It was a surprise and if I told you I was coming, it wouldn't be a surprise. Plus, I wanted to see you freak out, which you did and it was quite entertaining."

I tried to give her a look, but ended up laughing instead. Charlotte then came running out. I don't know how she does it, but she can run awfully fast in heels. I'm lucky if I don't stumble at least two times in those things.

"Well, I guess you know about the surprise now," She said when she got to us. Carter and I let go of each other and smiled.

"But Michelle, you shouldn't of ran out like that, especially since you were in the middle of tutoring," Charlotte gave me a knowing look. I look at my watch.

"Actually Charlotte, tutoring was about to end when that happen, so I wasn't in the middle of tutoring," I said smiling. Charlotte shook her head a little but I could tell she was trying to fight a smile.

"Well, I'll let you two catch up, but remember, there's a tea at five today, so start getting ready at least by three-thirty because we'll have to leave at four-twenty if we want to arrive on time," Charlotte said and I held back my complaint.

At least twice or three times a month, other princesses from countries close to mine, and other girls who are royalty all get together and have tea and we learn some boring but important lesson on how to act in society. Not all the girls there are snotty (though some are), but its always me who accidentally starts something or makes a total idiot out of herself.

One time, I unintentionally caused a fight between two girls in the bathroom. One had her arm sprain and the other got a black eye. I got a huge bruise on my back cause I jumped on one of the girl's back, trying to stop the fight and ended up falling off of her.

It was not pretty at all.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun. And you told me this month you've been lucky. You've only caused someone to stumble, not trip!" Carter said, trying to make me feel better. It wasn't working.

"Yeah, come on! Let's get something to eat!" I said and we ran back inside and into the kitchen.

"Hey Martha!" We both said and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Carter, I was wondering when you were going to come," Martha said. I looked at her.

"You knew she was coming?" I asked.

"Of course. The cooks know everything," She said and we giggled.

"I'll whip you two some ice cream sundaes," Martha said. Carter grabbed the remote that was on the table and turned on the small TV that was in here.

"Oh! Hot Tunes TV is on!" I said and Carter turned the volume up. I was hoping it was going to be something good, but it was about how the singer Shane Gray has been acting up- again.

_"The pop-star phenomenon, Shane Gray,"_ the television reporter said on TV, _"May have gone too far this time when he stormed off the set of Connect 3 new music video. No official report on why, but word is that he stormed off after someone accidentally gave him a grande nonfat latte instead of his legendary Venti soy chai latte with extra foam."_

Carter and I looked at each other with a _'What the...?_' look and we continued to listen.

_"Word is that the other band members of Connect 3, are fed up! This stunt cost the label thousands of dollars, but it may cost the band the rest of their record deal." The reporter said._

"What's wrong with him? I mean, he has everything," Carter said. I sighed.

"Except for a clue," I said, shaking my head in disgust. One of the things I can't stand at all is people who think that just because they're famous or rich or whatever gives them the right to do whatever they want and act like the world revolves around them.

"_The message is clear. Shane Grey needs to clean up his act! And in order to do so, the Connect 3 summer tour has been canceled,"_ Was what the reporter said before Carter turned off the TV because our ice cream sundaes had been placed in front of us.

"Someone seriously needs to him that the world doesn't revolve around him, that it never will and being a jerk isn't helping his image or music," I said before taking a bite of the ice cream.

"Why don't we find a way to meet them and you can tell him that? That's something I would like to see," Carter said, half jokingly and I smiled.

"Yes, and then while I'm walking out with my head held high, I'll trip and you'll laugh and then ask me if I'm okay," I then paused, "While you're still laughing."

"That's what I always do and usually about fifty percent of the time you either laugh with me and the other fifty percent you give me a look, but later on, laugh about it." I gave Carter a look, but she crossed her eyes and a weird but funny face and I couldn't help but laugh.

Carter and I then started talking about just random stuff. We were having a conversation on how my make-up can be kind of dark sometimes and how Carter got a shirt that has the Power Rangers on it that she got at Hot Topic when Charlotte walked into the kitchen.

"Hey girls, sorry to interrupt, but its time to get ready for TV," She said to us and then walked out. I sighed. Going to tea was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Mit, tea isn't that bad. It's not like we're the only two girls who don't care about designer tiaras," Carter said.

"I know! But Carter, everytime I go to these teas, I always do something stupid and idiotic and make these girls look at each other and whisper," I then imitated one of the girls whispering, "Oh my god! _She's _going to become queen?"

"The worst thing you've done was causing that one girl getting hospitalized. What's worse then that?" Carter said to me.

"You just jinxed me, now I'm probably going to send someone into a coma!" I said and got up and started walking away to get ready.

"Hey! I'm sure even if that does happen, they'll wake up!" Carter said as she got up and followed me.

"Carter, I love you, but please do not try to make me feel better. It's not working," I said and Carter shrugged.

"Don't worry Mitchie, I'm sure today is going to be fine," She assured me.

"I hope so too." I also had been hoping to go to Camp Rock and have a summer about music and even be like a normal teen, but that didn't happen, now did it?

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter! Carter is the name of Selena Gomez's character in the Princess Protection Program, so I just made her character be Mitchie's cousin. The next chapter is the tea and a little bit of Connect 3. This is my first camp rock story, so I hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Princess Protection Program

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so amazed at all the postive feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

Carter and I came in late for the tea, so it was no surprise when we burst into the room, all eyes that were on Miss Watson, the woman in charge of this thing, turned their eyes on to us.

"Hello," I said, feeling out of place (as always) as I did a small wave.

"Sorry, stuck in traffic. Beyond our control, but if it was in our control, we would have been the first ones here." Even Carter, the tomboy, knew how to handle this kind of stuff.

"What she said," I said, pointing to Carter. We made our way over to the two empty seats. Carter had no trouble sitting down, but I was just so dang nervous and uncomfortable, I missed the chair!

I nervously laughed, feeling my face turn bright red and quickly sat down on the chair.

"Brace yourselves," I heard someone whisper and I buried my face into my hands. The humiliation never stops.

"Now that everyone is here, let's all start this fabulous party! Who's ready for tea time?" Miss Watson said in an over excited and perky voice that scared me.

Just kill me now.

* * *

I never was into tea parties when I was little. Dude, they're not even parties! All you do is sit at a table, drink tea and other small finger foods, and talk! The only music playing is either a harp or a piano, and all the time its playing music that will put you to sleep!

Luckily, I was sitting with some of friends. Actually, my only friends. I've always had a hard time making friends, especially since I didn't go to school with everyone else and that I could never fit in.

"So, how did it go this morning?" Sierra asked me, referring to Camp Rock. I looked at her and sighed.

"It _didn't._ Camp Rock is a no-go." I wish I could just forget about the whole Camp Rock thing. It's bad enough I wasn't going to get the summer I've always wanted, but it made it worse knowing this is what was going to take place of Camp Rock; boring tea parties, and balls where I would make a total idiot of myself.

"What? But you have to go! Camp Rock is like, the place for music. Anyone who wants to be somebody in music-" I gave Sierra a look and she then said, "Which you already know. Sorry."

"It's just for once I wanted to have a summer that was all about music! I should of known something like that wouldn't happen," I muttered.

"Look, just because you didn't get the summer you wanted doesn't mean this summer isn't going to be fun! We'll make sure you have the best summer you could have that doesn't have camp rock!" My other friend Brooke said to me.

"Yeah Mitch, summer won't be as bad as you think its gonna be," Carter said. I know they're trying to make me feel better, but its not helping!

"All I can think of when you say 'summer' is that I'll be spending most of my time taking lessons and stuff on what I need to do and how I need to act when I become queen later this year." Oh, did I mention I'm going to become queen near the end of this year? Yeah, it's something I don't like to remember.

"You'll do fine!" Carter told me before taking a bite out of her piece of cake.

"Still, the thought that I'm going to become queen one day is scary," I told them.

"You got that right." I turned to see Jamie walking past us, smirking.

Remember how I said earlier that Carter is second in line for the throne? Well, Jamie's third. So, if neither I or Carter can't become queen, Jamie will take over. But, seeing how the chances of that are very small and that she wants to become queen, she can't stand me. So, to her, its her job to make me feel out of place even more.

And it's so easy, since I don't have the guts to tell her off like Carter does.

"Hey Jamie!" Carter said and Jamie turned around and looked at her.

"I like your shoes!" Carter then told her with a smile. What the heck is she doing? She can't stand Jamie!

"Really?" Jamie looked at her shoes. How does she walk in those things? They're like, four inche heels!

"Yeah, they so match your eyebrow," Carter then said with a smirk. Jamie's reaction was priceless. Sierra, Brooke, and I covered our mouthes to keep us from laughing so hard.

"Well," Jamie said, making herself look tall, "At least I don't need to have someone stand up for me all the time." She sent me a look and then smirked.

Carter open her mouth to say something back, when I grabbed her arm and whispered, "Don't. She's not worth it." And Carter turned back around.

"Thanks," I said and she smiled.

"No problem." Even though I was thankful for how wonderful my friends are, I still wished that one day I could stand up to Jamie all by myself. But I knew that won't happen unless I get high or something. Which I don't plan on ever doing! The getting high part, the standing up to Jamie part, is something I would love to do...

Miss Watson then stood up and began to tap her spoon against her tea cup. She always does this when she wants our attention. Several other girls joined her in doing it, and so I did the same.

And it was going fine until I accidentally broke the cup. Everyone stopped and stared at me.

"Opps," I said. The next thing I knew, I put the broken cup into the plant that was next to me. Stupid, I know. But I can't think clearly when people are looking at me like that!

"And she's going to become queen?" I heard someone whisper. Please, just let me be swallowed up by a black hole.

"As all of you know, tonight is the summer ball! I hope you all have a wonderful time and know you all will act ladylike, which will be easy for you all!" She said.

"Easy for some of us," I heard a girl whisper to Jamie. It was obvious they were talking about me.

"Now, back to tea!" She said and we all went back to chattering and eating. Me? I was so mad, I was eating like some dog that hadn't been fed in a week.

"Michelle? Sweetie," Miss Watson then whispered to me, popping out of nowhere, "Remember, chew like you have a secret."

"Of course," I said with a fake smile. I was ready to leave this place and go back to my room and write a song and play the guitar. Miss Watson then left and I sighed.

"Uh...can someone pass me the tea?" Sierra then asked.

"Sure," I said, trying to find the handle of the teapot, since I wasn't really paying attention.

I then grabbed the end where the tea comes out, which was still hot from the tea.

"Ow!" I squealed and dropped it on the table, causing it to break a little and tea to spill out onto the table and onto the floor. We all quickly got up before we would get tea on oursleves. I could feel the stares of everyone and tried my best not to listen to their whispers.

"Girls, girls, relax. This is no big-" Miss Watson never got to finish her sentence, because, she slipped due to the tea on the floor and landed on her back.

"Oh my god!" "Is she okay?" "Someone call 911!"

"I knew I should have stayed in the navy." Miss Watson muttered.

"Well, at least you didn't send her into a coma!" Carter said. I turned around and gave her a 'Please shut up' look.

"I'll go call 911" She said quickly and left to get a phone.

* * *

"Mitchie, you have to come out sooner or later!" Carter said outside the door to my bedroom about an hour later. Ever since we got home, I've been in my room.

"Go away!" I said with my face in my pillow. I did not want to see anyone at all.

"So what if she had to be carried out in a stretcher? Like I said before, you didn't cause her to go into a coma! Mitchie, stop putting yourself down! Yes, you may have caused her back to go out, but she'll be able to walk again!" Carter then said.

"Carter, may I be honest with you?" I then asked.

"Sure?" Carter said, confused.

"Stop trying to make me feel better!" I snapped. I usually wasn't like this, but I had been in such a bad mood ever since the tea thing. I knew some girls were trying not to laugh at me, and of course Jamie didn't make me feel better.

"Michelle? Can I come in?" I then heard my mom ask on the other side of the door. I couldn't say no to my mom- she was my mom!

"Sure," I said and I could hear the door open and close.

"I heard the tea party was...interesting," She said and I looked at her.

"Mom, jokes are not going to help," I said and sat up.

"I'm sorry. Honey, I know what it feels like to be in a situation like that," Mom said as she stroke my head.

"You caused someone to slip on tea and land on their back?" I asked, looking at her skeptically.

"No, but I did decide to take one of grandma's poodles off of her leash, and caused about three waiters to trip and fall, and the baked Alaska to get on the table, causing the table to almost burn down," She said and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Honey, it doesn't matter if you have the best balance in the world or can tell the difference between the salad fork from the fish fork. You have the qualities of what makes a wonderful queen, which you are going to be," She said, putting her arm around me.

"You're just saying that cause I'm your daughter," I muttered.

"No, I'm not!" I gave her a look, "Okay, maybe I am a little biased. But there is so much more than what you see. And there are people who think you will make a wonderful queen, and it is not just me, your father, and Carter."

"You really think that?" I asked.

"I don't think, I know you will. Michelle, don't underestimate yourself. You are so much more than you see." These are the times where I don't mind her calling me Michelle. I smiled and she smiled back.

"Now, why don't you go get ready for the ball, and forget about the whole tea thing. By tomorrow, you'll be laughing about it," Mom said and I nodded my head. She got up and left the room and I walked over to my closet to get ready for the ball.

Which, hopefully, will go smoothly.

* * *

You know what would be really cool? If you could wear Converse with a dress and people won't look at you funny. Well, with this dress on, you really couldn't tell what kind of shoes I was wearing. But still, you get what I mean.

I looked around and saw Carter with Sierra and Brooke sitting at a table. If all three of us were in the same high school, I guess we would be those kids who weren't that popular but didn't care. Well, they wouldn't care. I've always wanted to know what its like to be one of the popular girls.

"Hey guys," I said, taking a seat at the table.

"Hey, can you pass me the tea?" Brooke said. I looked at her, but smile when I saw she was only kidding.

"Carter should probably pass it to you, just for safety," I said, laughing a bit.

"So, who is so glad that school is over?" Carter then asked.

"Me." We all said.

"At my school, the seniors went a little crazy with the senior pranks. They released a thing of chickens in the hallway," Brooke said.

"That's better than turning the desks upside down," Sierre commented.

"The senior pranks at my boarding school were actually good this year. Somehow, they found a way to get the entire parking lot filled with cars before the teachers got to school," Carter told us. I didn't have any stories to tell, since I don't go to school like everyone else.

"I'll be right back," I said, hated feeling left out. They all nodded their heads and I got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked in them mirror and fixed the stupid tiara on my head. Why do we have to wear these things? They're itchy and uncomfortable! I then went into one of the stalls and leaned against the wall, thinking.

I'm always the kind of girl who hides my face. And (as you can guess) afraid to tell the world what I got to say.

Wait a minute, those would make really good lyrics! I quickly got out a pen and the book I write my songs in from my purse and began writting.

"I've always been the kind of girl, who hid my face. So afraid to tell the world, what I got to say," I said softly as I wrote down the words. I'll work on the song later. I can't be in here for too long or else people will start wondering where I am and get worried. I put the pen and book back into my purse and walked out.

"Michelle?" I looked to see Charlotte running to me. How does she walk in those heels? Can every other girl/woman be able to do that except me?

"Hey Char, what's up?" But my smile vanished when I saw the worried and scared look on her face. I've never seen her with that expression before.

"I've been looking for you, and Carter told me you were in the bathroom," She sounded relief.

"I've only been gone for like, five minutes, right? Please, tell me you did not call the Secret Service again," I begged.

"Come with me," Charlotte said and she grabbed my arm and we quickly walked. I was trying to keep up with her.

"Charlotte, what's going on?" I asked.

"I'll explain, but not now. Just follow me," Was all she said. We walked past the doors tht lead to the ballroom, and past the doors that led to the driveway. There was a car outside, and it looked like it was waiting for us.

"Get in, don't forget to buckle up," Charlotte said and I did so. She got in also and whispered something to the driver in the front seat. He then began driving and for the first minute, it was silent.

"Okay, what is going on?" I then asked. Charlotte sighed and looked at me.

"Michelle, have you ever heard of the Princess Protection Program?" She asked. I shaked my head, confused.

"Well, its like a version of the Wittness Protection Program, only for Princesses. When a Princess is in a dangerous situation where it is unsafe for her, the Secret Service takes her in. They tell everyone else that she's off visiting a family memeber or something. We give her a new identity and sent her to live with a Secret Service Agent and his or her family for the time being until it's safe." Charlotte explained.

"Wait, you help work for that program?" I asked, noticing how she said 'we'.

Charlotte smiled, "Of course. It's a secret organization, so only the people who work for it, and the princesses we take in and their parents know about it."

"Charlotte, this is really interesting, but what does this have to do with me?" I asked. Charlotte looked at me and then it hit me.

"Wait...I'm...I'm in the Program? Why?" I asked, shocked and scared.

"I wish there was an easier way to tell you this, but, there's not. We found out over an hour ago from one of agents that another country was planning to kidnap you later on tonight as a way of getting your parents to do whatever the country wants them to do."

I closed my eyes and grabbed onto my purse, feeling dizzy.

"We didn't have much time to think of a plan, so it was a good thing I work for the program so I could call the Secret Service, who helps run the program and we quickly got into action. We contacted one of our agents who lives in the states, Mason Gellar. He's agreed to take you in and you can live with him and his family until its safe." I nodded my head, not being able to say much.

"But, there's one problem." Of course there is. Nothing ever is easy for me, is it?

"Their only daughter, Caitlyn, she's your age, she's going off to camp in a few days, and we knew it would look suspecious for you to be staying with him and his wife. So, he pulled a few strings and," She paused, "You're going to camp with his daughter."

I kept myself from crying. I was getting my wish; I got to go to camp. But it was only to protect me.

The car stopped and we got outside to see a helicopter, ready to take off.

"You're going to be flied to New York, there, you will meet with another agent and they'll help you with your new identity and things. And Michelle, you can't contact anyone, like your parents or Carter. And I mean it. If you call anyone that lives here, people can track down you and find out where you are just by that call," She said as we walked to the helicopter. Charlotte open the door and I got in. It then hit me that she wasn't coming with me.

"Be careful, promise me that," Charlotte looked like she was about to cry. I was ready to do the same.

"I promise," I said, feeling a lump in my throat and my eyes beginning to water.

There were so many questions I wanted to ask. Will my parents be safe? Is Carter going to be safe? How long will I have to be away from home?

"I know you have so many questions, and I wish I could answer them all, but there's no time. Your parents told me to tell you that they love you. We love you," I could see Charlotte's eyes beginning to water. I've never seen her cry before.

"Tell them, that I love them too. I love you guys," I said and the door closed. Charlotte stepped back and the helicopter took off.

I held the necklace my family gave me for my sixteenith birthday and I silently began to cry.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I got reported and couldn't submit new chapters for three days. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	3. Meet Mitchie Torres

**Disclaimer: I'm honored people think I actually own something like Camp Rock and/or Princess Protection Program. But I don't.

* * *

**

I woke up, hoping that what happen last night was all a dream. But when I looked around, I quickly realized I wasn't in my bedroom. Or in the helicopter. I was in what looked like a hotel bedroom. I got up and found out I wasn't in the dress I was wearing last night. Someone had changed me into blue pajamas, and although they were cute, I was still freaked out.

I then remembered where I was. New York. I was far away from Swannovia (country I live in). I was halfway around the world. I looked out the window to see below a busy street filled with people, stores, cars, taxis, you get the picture.

"Oh good, you're up," A voice said from the door and I turned around to see a red-haired women in her mid twenties at the door.

"You were so asleep when you got here, Tom, the helicopter driver had to carry you because we couldn't wake you up. I brought some extra clothes for you, so when we got into the room, I figured it would be much more comfortable for you to sleep in some pajamas then that dress. It's in the closet, even though you won't need it." She said and I just stared at her.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Diana, one of the people in charge of the Princess Protection Program. You're in New York City now, Michelle," She said.

"I could tell," I squeaked out.

"I'm sorry this is happening so suddenly, but you need to get up. We're taking you to the salon. There are some clothes you can change into. I'll let you have some privacy," She said and left the room and closed the door. I got up and slowly walked over to the closet. This was just so unreal. I open the closet to see several different outfits I could wear.

I picked out a black and white striped top, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black shoes. Yes, I like the color black. I walked over to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My eye make up was messed up from crying the night before, but I didn't care.

The second I splashed cold water on my face, it was then that I realized this was actually happening. I was in some witness protection program. I was in serious danger. Once I was ready, I grabbed my purse which was on the floor and walked out of the room to see Diana reading the newspaper.

"Good, I was hoping I wouldn't have to rush you since we have such a busy day. Don't worry, I'll explain it all in the car. Oh, and here," She handed me a pair of sunglasses, "It gets bright outside here."

I put them on and we walked out of the hotel. It then hit me that we were staying in the famous Trump Hotel. Maybe the Jonas Brothers or Demi Lovato is here! I heard that this week was the premiere of that new Disney movie they were in!

Amazing, I'm having to go undercover and all I care about is the Jonas Brothers! But...they are pretty cute. I'm more of a Jonas girl then Connect 3 girl. I can also do a good impression of Joe and Nick Jonas.

We walked out of the hotel (sadly, no Jonas Brothers) and got into a regular car. There was already a driver and once we were buckle in, he began driving.

"Okay, we're taking you to the salon because since the country that's after you knows what you look like, we just want to change you look to be safe. Nothing to drastic, just a hair cut. Maybe bangs. How do you feel about bangs?" Diana asked. I always have wanted bangs, but Mom said they would be in my face and that was unlady-like.

"Um...that wouldn't be a problem," I said and she smiled.

"Good. And maybe cut your hair to shoulder length. Yeah, we'll probably do that. Then we'll go shopping since you'll need clothes for camp. Mason, the secret agent who's taken you in, he faxed me a list that the camp sent for all the campers on what to bring," She said.

"Um...what camp am I going to?" I then asked. I had been wanting to know that ever since I was told that I was going to Camp.

"Some...some music camp. That's all I can remember. Mason wrote the list himself and sent it to me, so it doesn't say the camp name. But I'm sure you'll find out soon," Diana said as she looked at the piece of paper. The car stopped and we got out and in front of us was a salon.

"Come on, we have a pretty tight schedule to follow. Your plane leaves at three-thirty sharp and its nine now. So we only have about five hours to get your ready, go shopping, and tell you about your identity," Diana grabbed my arm and we walked into the salon that was empty and looked like it had been waiting for us.

Some guy then sat me down at a seat and before I knew, my hair was being washed, people were doing my nails, plucking my eyebrows all at the same time.

"My god, why do you do this?" The woman doing my nails asked me. Okay, I have a bad habit of biting my nails!

"Sorry," I said, feeling bad that I had given her a tough job.

"There's some nail polish in the back that will make her not want to bit them at all." I heard someone say.

"Go get it then." Once my hair was washed and dried and my nails looked better then ever, it was time for the haircut. Something I was excited but at the same thing nervous for. I've never done something different with my hair. I just always got it trim when I got my hair cut.

"I would say, cut her hair to here," Diana said to the hair stylist, pointing her finger to a little below my shoulders.

"And bangs?" He asked and Diana nodded her head. I closed my eyes as he began cutting.

"Michelle? I'd figured we might as well get the whole new identity thing settle now," I heard Diana say.

"Sure," I said, my eyes still closed.

"Well, what we do is we pick out some names you can choose from and we pick out a last name for you. Here is the list of first names," Diana then read off to me, "Demi, Rosie, Angela, Molly, Emily, and Selena."

"Is that all?" I then asked. They were nice names, but they just didn't seem to fit me.

"Oh yeah! There's also Mitchie," She then said and I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from laughing.

"I'll go with Mitchie," I told her, smiling.

"Okay, you are now Mitchie Torres. You were born in Dallas, Texas but was raised in Chicago, which is how you know the Gellar family. Your dad Patrick owns a hardware store and your mother Maria is a cater. You have an older sister, Dallas, who's twenty and she goes to College in New York City. Got that?" She asked.

"Yup, got it," I said, even though it was a lot to take in.

"And done!" The hair stylist said five minutes later. I open my eyes and was surprised. I did look different. But, I liked the new look. This may sound weird, but it was more me than how I looked before.

Diana then paid the guy and before I knew it, we were outside, shopping.

"Okay, it says here you need clothes to dance in, it says bring any musical instruments that you play," She stopped and looked at me, "Do you play any instruments?"

"I can play the guitar and the piano," I said.

" It would seem weird if you went to a music camp and didn't bring a instrument, I guess. I'll call the guitar store nearby while you try on all of these," She said, handing me a pile of clothes and pushed me into the dressing room.

Shopping for normal clothes and not dresses or tiaras was fun, but at the same time, weird. I never really knew what my style was, but now I was finding out it was like a mix of preppy and punk. It was like I was now founding out who I really am.

The rest of the day went by really quickly. It felt like one minute we were shopping for clothes, then the next minute we went to the guitar store to pick up the guitar, then went back to the hotel and the next thing I knew, we were on the plane that would take me to where the family I was going to live with for who knows how was was.

I then began to get worried. What if their daughter doesn't like me? What if she's like Jamie? Or she hates that she has to babysit me during her camp experience? And what if I blow my secret? What would happen then?

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Chicago," The air attendance said over the intercom.

"Mr. Gellar is going to meet us at the airport and then drive you back to his house so you can meet the family and get to know his daughter," Diana whispered to me, "I know you're scared, but have fun at camp! It's not every day you get to go to a music camp!"

And its not everyday you have to go into the Princess Protection Program either.

* * *

"Mom, this is so unfair!" I whined.

"Caitlyn, there is nothing I can do about this. I'm sure that if the agency had gotten the news earlier and had more time to form a plan, this might not be happening. But, they had to call the first person they could think of and that was your father," Mom said, not even taking her eyes off of the magazine she was reading.

I admire what my dad does, I mean, its awesome he gets to travel the world and save people's lives. I'm fine with some princess coming over to live here, cause I'll be at camp. But no, I had to be an only child, cause that made the agency all like _'Well, it would be weird if she was coming over to stay with you and it was just you and your wife. Wait, isn't you daughter going to camp? Can you pull a few strings and have her go with your daughter?"_

I mean, I don't even know this girl! All I know is that she's a princess of some country that's so small, very few people besides the ones who live in the country have heard of it, that she's in danger, and I have to make sure she doesn't do anything to hurt herself or blow her secret while we're at camp rock.

"You know, she could pose as your goddaughter! That wouldn't look suspicious at all!" I said as I sat down in the big red chair that was in our living room.

What if this girl was going to cry every night or something? Or worse, what if she's like Tess and thinks the whole world has to obey her every wish even though she was undercover?

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry this feels like babysitting to you, but this girl is far away from home, can't have any contact with her family, and doesn't know anyone here. I don't want you giving her a hard time or act like you expect to already know things. And if I hear one more complaint, I will take that laptop away." I clutched my laptop that was in my lap.

"You wouldn't," I said, nervous.

"Do you want to find out?" She asked and I sighed.

"Okay, but if she is anything like Tess," I started when Mom gave me a look, "I will nicely but firmly tell her that how she is acting will not work around here."

"That's what I want to hear," Mom paused, "I think."

For the next five minutes, Mom kept on reading her magazine while I was on my laptop. My laptop is like my other half. If anything bad happens to it, I will hurt someone very badly and then I would die.

Just then, the door open and I knew Dad was back from the airport. I got up and walked over to the hallways, bracing myself for who knows what.

"Michelle, this is my daughter, Caitlyn," Dad said.

I think I was expecting some bleach blonde, anorexic-looking, fake tan girl dressed in head to toe designer clothes, because she looked nothing like a princess. She had on regular jeans, a t-shirt, and converse and looked like someone I would hang out with.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I sad, extending out my hand.

"Nice to meet you too," She said in a quiet voice, shaking my hand.

"Caitlyn, why don't you show her where she's sleeping?" Dad said and I nodded my head.

"Sure, follow me, I can carry that," I said, pointing to her bag. I noticed she also had a guitar case with her.

"Thanks, but I can handle it," She said and followed me upstairs.

"You'll be staying in the guest room, which is right across the hall from my room. So if you need anything, just holler," I said, opening the door to the guest room.

"Thanks,"She looked at me, "I'm sorry. I probably ruined your summer by having you have to pretty much babysit me while we're at camp. Its weird for me, but I'm sure its even weirder for you having to act like you're life-long friends with me when we just meet and-"

"Hey, its okay. Yes, its weird, but I'm use to weird things," I said.

"Then you'll definitely get use to me then," I heard her mutter as she put her stuff on the bed and sat down.

"Also, um...the camp that we're going to. What...what's the name of it? No one has told me," She then asked.

"Oh, we're going to a camp called Camp Rock. It's like, the best music camp," I said.

Her eyes widen and she then covered her face with her eyes. Oh no, here come the waterworks!

"Don't cry! It's really fun! You'll love it!" I sat down next to her.

She looked up at me. She wasn't crying. She was laughing.

"Irony," She said, grinning. I looked at her, confused.

"I've been wanting to go to Camp Rock for years. And my parents said no. Now, I get to go, but only because its for my safety," She said, shaking her head.

"Michelle-"

"Call me Mitchie," She said.

"Mitchie, I've been going to Camp Rock for years. And you'll have so much fun that you'll forget you're undercover. Just as long as you stay clear of Tess and her flunkies, you'll be fine." I said, knowing I should warn her now instead of later.

"Who's Tess?"

"The diva of Camp Rock," I explained.

"Is she good?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, she's good at trying to hard to be good. Understandable, since her mom is TJ Tyler," I said in a bored tone. As expected, Mitchie's eyes widen.

"The TJ Tyler? She's got like, a trillion grammies!" She exclaimed.

"A trillion and one, I think. But Tess, is like a miniature version of Regina George," I told her.

"Oh, great. Another Jamie."

"Who's Jamie?"

"A girl back at home who I would love to have be thrown into an ocean filled with hungry sharks," She said in a tone of disgust.

"I feel the same way about Tess," I replied, "Maybe we can find an ocean to throw both of them in." We began laughing. Maybe this won't feel like babysitting.

"Well, I'll let you get ready for bed. We have to wake up at seven tomorrow and leave by eight to catch the bus," I said.

"Cool," Mitchie nodded her head and I left to give her some privacy. I'm beginning to like this girl; she is so not like any other princess.

* * *

Caitlyn seemed cool and nice. I was worried she was going to hate my guts or expect me to be like the Princesses you see on TV.

I got ready for bed and took out my lyric book and looked through some of the songs I have written. I stopped reading when I heard a upbeat and funky tune coming from Caitlyn's room.

I got up and crept over to Caitlyn's door, which was cracked so I could peer inside. She was sitting on her, on a laptop and pressing different keys. The music was coming from the laptop and I knocked on the door.

The music stopped and I heard Caitlyn say from inside, "Come in!"

"Was that you making that music?" I asked, walking in. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yup. Camper today, top selling music producer tomorrow," She said

"Cool!" I said and sat down on her bed.

"So, are you excited for tomorrow?" She asked. I looked at her.

"I don't think I've ever been so nervous and excited at the same time in my entire life," I said, smiling.

"Don't worry. It'll be an awesome, music-filled adventure, full of laughs, tears, friendship, love, and all the challenges you need to overcome when it comes to life," I said, sounding like a narrator for a trailer of some movie.

We both started laughing, and began talking about other stuff, like music, movies, stores, etc.

Maybe being undercover won't be so bad. I mean, I get to go to the camp I've been dying to go to, I'm already making a new friend, and Caitlyn said that this year at Camp Rock, there's going to be a special guest instructor.

How awesome is that?

* * *

**Next chapter: Camp Rock! Please review!**


	4. Camp Rock

**Okay, the feedback for this story is amazing. You all rock! Sorry for the pun. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Princess Protection Program, etc etc.

* * *

**

"Have a good time girls! And remember, be careful and safe!" Mrs. Gellar said to Caitlyn and I as we closed the door to the car.

"Bye Mom!" "Bye Mrs. Gellar!" We both said, waving to her as she drove off.

"Okay, we first have to go over to the registration line to get those camp rock tags that look like backstage passes to a concert. My dad requested and made sure we would be in the same cabin," Caitlyn said as we walked over to the registration line. I looked around to see a bunch of kids either in line or off to the side talking.

"Is this all the kids coming here?" I asked and Caitlyn laughed.

"No, there are other buses for other campers who live in different cities and stuff. And there are some campers who don't use the bus to get there. Plus, we'll be picking up some more campers along the way," She explained to me. We got up to the registration line and the lady looked up at us.

"Name?" She asked Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn Gellar," Caitlyn said and the lady looked through papers until she pulled one out that had one of the camp rock tags with it.

"Here, you are in Cabin Jam. Have a fun time and come back next year. Next!" She said in a tone that you can tell she's done this for years and was rather bored.

"Name?" She asked me.

"Mitchie..." I paused, then I remembered, "Torres! Mitchie Torres!" She looked at me weird before going through the papers. She now was most likely thinking that a person who has to think about what their last name is shouldn't be going off to camp.

"Here, you are also in Cabin Jam," She handed me the papers and the tag, "Have a fun time and come back next year. Next!"

"Oh wow, you're in cabin jam too. What a condience," Caitlyn said grinning.

"Yeah, its almost like someone made sure we were in the same cabin," I said and we both laughed, even though some people were looking at us funny. We continued to talk until it was time to get on the bus.

"Remember, just act normal," Caitlyn whispered to me before we got on the bus. I can do that.

We got on the bus and we started walking near the back of the bus.

Along the way, I was greeting people. That's what you're suppose to do, right?

"Hey!" "Hi!" "How ya doing?" "Yo?" "Yo, yo!" I was saying and some kid looked at me weird.

"Yeah, I said it twice! Got a problem with that?" I said, smiling.

"Okay, why don't we stop greeting people," Caitlyn whispered and we sat down. I looked at her.

"How was I?" I asked her as we sat down. She looked at me.

"No offense, but this is going to be harder than I thought it would be!"

"You say 'No offense' and yet, I'm offended," I told her.

"Look, don't greet anyone unless they come up to talk to you or you want to talk them. Not just randomly, unless you're like, in some business meeting. That's what my dad told me," Caitlyn told me while getting her laptop out.

The beginning of the bus ride was fun. The radio was on so almost everyone was singing along. Then the bus stopped and more campers got on.

"Wait until I introduce you to some of my camp friends here. You'll love them," Caitlyn then said, closing her laptop. I smiled, this was going really good so far!

Then, out of nowhere, two boys from the seat behind us popped up and began rapping and beat boxing, "Hey! We're here to rock it out! At least I know I am! We plan to be the winners onstage of final jam! Holla! Put your hands up!"

Most of the kids on the bus did and Caitlyn and I began laughing. A girl in front of us turned around and said to the boys, "If you do that when Dee is introducing herself at Camp..."

One of theb oys then said, "That's not a bad idea!" and Caitlyn laughed.

"Mitchie, this is Barron, Sander, and Lola. Guys, this is a friend of mine, Mitchie." Caitlyn said and I smiled.

"Is this your first year here?" Lola asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, any advice?" I asked.

"You'll love it. And I heard this year, the food is suppose to be even better," She said and I smiled.

"Let's hope," I said as we all continued talking. About two and a half hours later, the bus got off the smooth road and it began to get a little bumpy. We then came to a stop and I looked out the window.

"We're here!" I said.

"You excited?" Caitlyn asked me. I didn't want to seem to excited, cause it would look a little weird.

"Uh a little," I couldn't hold it in, "Okay, a lot! Yes! Major! This is going to be so much fun!"

I then notice a blonde girl getting out of a limo. She looked like she run the place. I think this is the Tess that Caitlyn was telling me about.

We got out of the bus and got our stuff together. I stuck by Caitlyn since I didn't know where to go. As it turned out, Lola was also in our cabin.

"Okay, first; get settled in, then we have to go to where the stage is outside for the orientation," Caitlyn said as we walked into the cabin.

I put my stuff ona bed and then said, "Settled!"

"Wow, you're more excited then I was when I first came here," Lola said.

"I've just always have wanted to go here, it's like a dream come true," I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you'll have tons of fun," Caitlyn said and I smiled.

"Well, we better get going to the orientation," Lola then said and we walked out of the cabin and to where the stage was. There were campers talking, and some were playing music. It was so cool!

I was walking while taking it all in at the same time that I didn't even notice where I was going. Suddenly, I bumped into someone and turned around to see it was the blonde girl who was in the limo earlier.

"Sorry! I didn't see you!" I apologized.

"Obviously," She said in a snobby tone and walked away.

"That was Tess, wasn't it?" I said to Caitlyn, who nodded her head.

"For her, that was being nice," Caitlyn told me.

"Are those two girls she's talking to are her friends?" I asked, looking over where Tess was. She was talking to two girls.

"More like her followers. Peggy and Ella are her backup singers," Caitlyn explained.

"Are they any good?"

"I don't know. You really only hear them sing 'Ooohs' and 'Ahhs'," She said. Just then, a women got up on stage.

"Hey gang! I'm Dee La Duke, the musical director here at Camp Rock!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Dee," We all said and Dee put her hands on her hips.

"Here at Camp Rock, we _sing_, so let's hear that again!" She said.

"Hi Dee," We all sang.

"Sounds good, a little pitchy in places, but we'll fix that by the Final Jam," She said. Just then, Barron and Sander got up on stage, and began rapping and beatboxing the song they were singing on the bus. Dee didn't seem to mind though. She was even putting her hands up like we were.

"Okay! Okay! Settle down, ya'll are too much fun!" Dee laughed and Barron and Sander got off stage.

"Okay, this summer is not just about the Final Jam, we have a lot of work to do!" Dee told us, "You're going to get new music skills, you're gonna find your sound, create your own style," Dee then tried to do I think a gangsta sign and said, "Holla!"

We all laughed and Dee smiled and continued, "And figure out who you want to be as artists. But most of all, have fun!" Dee exclaimed on the last part and we cheered.

"And, drumroll please!" She said and a guy named Andy sat on stage and using his drum sticks did what Dee asked for.

"For the first time, we're going to be joined at camp by a very special, celebrity instructor!" Dee grinned and we all began talking about who it could be.

* * *

At the same moment, the special guest instructor was getting a surprise of his own.

"I don't want to waste my summer at some camp!" Shane Grey yelled to Nate and Jason, the other memebers of Connect 3.

"Hey, we use to love this place! Three years ago, we were campers here!" Nate Hawkins said. He was the leader of the band, despite being the youngest. But right now, he was not enjoying being the leader.

"Yeah man, this is where Connect 3...connected!" Jason said.

"Plus, you get to see your Uncle Brown," Nate added.

"Yeah, not a selling point!" Shane snapped.

"Look, you're the bad boy of the press and the label has a problem with that, which means, we have a problem with that," Nate told me.

"Actually, I don't have a problem with that," Jason said to Nate, who shot him a look.

Jason then looked at Shane and said while pointing, "We have a problem with that!"

"This camp thing is suppose to fix it. So do your time, enjoy the fresh air, get a tan," Nate laughed at his own joke.

"Oh! And can you make me a birdhouse or something?" Jason then asked.

Jason wasn't the brighest crayon in the box.

Nate sighed and put his head back against the seat, knowing this is what he'll be having to deal with while Shane was gone.

"One word!" The popstar said, "Payback!"

"That's two words!" Jason pointed out. Nate decide not to even bother.

Still pissed, Shane grabbed his bag and guitar case and got out of the limo and slammed the door.

Just then, the window rolled down and Nate, trying to hid a grin said, "By the way! We told the press you would be recording a duet with the winner of final jam! See you in a few weeks!"

"WHAT?! You little-" Before Shane could finish, the limo drove off and he turned around, stranded at Camp Rock.

* * *

"I can't believe Shane Grey is our celebrity instructor! I mean, I'm more of a Jonas girl then a Connect 3 girl, but still, you have to admit, that's cool!" Lola said to Caitlyn and I after hearing the surprise.

"Same, I mean, being taught by an actual musician is like, awesome!" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, awesome," I added. Was I the only one who figured out this probably the way to fix his attitude? There's already a mean girl who I probably have already gotten on her bad side, I don't need some egotistical jerky popstar around!

"Okay, so now you can all get back to unpacking and then its time for Dinner and open mic!" Dee said and people started going back to their cabins.

"Caitlyn? Caitlyn!" I shouted, trying to find her in the sea of people.

"Mitchie? Remember, we're Cabin Jam!" I could hear Caitlyn, but I couldn't see her. I moved along, hoping to find her or Lola or Barron or Sander, but I didn't.

Great, I was lost.

* * *

**So, what did ya'll think? Sorry it took longer, I was at an amusement park with my friends on Sunday and Monday. It was so much fun! Anyways, please review! **


	5. Lost

**Disclaimer: I once heard this poem. Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own, so you don't sue!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! It means a lot to me. **

When I get lost back at home, I don't freak out that much because I know where I am, and will mostly find my way back.

But being lost here, is a whole different story. One; I don't know where the heck I should go. And two; if something bad happens to me, then who will know?

I have been walking around for about ten minutes, not having any luck. Where the heck was Cabin Jam?! Can it please just appear out of nowhere?!

Screw this, I'm going to ask for directions. I don't care how stupid I look, I'm not going to spend the next hour walking around like some idiot.

I walked past one cabin when I heard singing from inside and stopped. My curiousity got the better of me and I tiptoed to the cabin and pressed my nose against the window screen.

Inside, Tess was singing a song and Peggy and Ella were behind her. It was good, but it was overdone. Caitlyn was right; she does try too hard. Not to mention the song was rather shallow. From what I was hearing, it was about being too cool for someone. Peggy and Ella threw in a few 'ooohs' and 'ahhs' which was all I heard from them.

Just then, Tess stopped and I ducked my head just in time before she turned around.

"Work with me here people!" I heard her say, sounding fusterated.

"Hello! We're trying but you're being-" I heard either Peggy or Ella starting to say but Tess cut her off.

"If we want to win, you have to listen to me! Now once again, let's take it from the top!" She said and they began singing again. Tess was someone who I shouldn't ask for help. I quitely walked away and walked over to what looked like the mess hall. Maybe someone was in there.

I open the doors to find the room empty. I sighed and looked around. There was a large piano and I walked over to it and sat down. I pulled out my lyrics book, which was in my bag and flipped to the song I had been working on. I had worked on it some more, and had gotten up to the second verse. I loved pianos, and even though I should of been trying to find the cabin, I wanted to play.

Well, one quick song wouldn't hurt. It's not like anyone will hear me.

* * *

"Guys, I learned my lesson. I showered in cold water, I looked at a tree! It's been three hours, I need hair products," Shane said to his bandmates on his cell phone.

"I guess its time to embrace the natural look," Nate said on the other line. It was obvious he was trying not to laugh and was enjoy this.

"Oh, have fun!" Jason said and then the line went dead.

"Guys!" Shane shighed and put the phone back into his pocket and began walking.

"Ahh! There he is!" He didn't have to think twice about what was happening. He was a celebrity, he knew fangirls when he heard them.

_Crap, _he thought and ran around the mess hall and dove into a bush. He could hear one girl asking about where he went and he let out a sigh of relief. He was safe.

_"Do you know what its like, to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life where you're the shinning star."_

Wait, was someone singing? Shane heard the sound coming from inside the mess hall. Whoever was singing it, she was good. No, more than good. Incredible. Shane leaned back and listen to the music.

"_This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now. Gonna let the light, shine on me. Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be, this is me."_

The song reminded Shane of the music that he liked. The song stopped and Shane looked around to make sure the coast was clear. It was and he stood up and walked into the room.

"Hello?" He said, calling out to the empty room. He walked over to the paino, where the sound had just been.

"Who's in here?" Shane looked around, but the room was empty. The singer had left.

Shane looked down at the piano, the lyrics playing over in his head. The question was now going to haunt him until he found out.

Who was that mystery girl?

* * *

I walked out of the mess hall, since I realized Caitlyn was probably worrying her head off right now. Okay, the next thing that moves and talks, I'm going to ask them for direction. Please don't let it be a turtle or something.

_Wham!_

_"_OW!" Me and another person said at the same time. Either I walked into someone, or someone walked into me.

"Watch where you're going!" I heard a familar voice I heard on the TV many times say.

It couldn't have been a talking turtle, couldn't it?

I open my eyes to see Shane Grey looking at me, looking rather pissed. Well so was I.

"Excuse me, but you don't have to be a jerk about it!" I snapped, not knowing where I was getting this courage from. Oh well, I'm not going to take any of this attitude stuff.

He looked at me and replied, "And you are?"

"A person!" I said matter of factly, "And there's a way to talk to a person and that's not it!"

After my remark, we stood there for a minute in silence. He was looking at me as if he was trying to decide how to respond to me.

I then realize this guy could be my only hope on getting back to the cabin.

"Do you know where Cabin Jam is?" It was crazy, I had no problem telling him off but when it came to asking a simple question, I got nervous.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "You don't know where your cabin is?"

"It's my first year here, okay?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Take a right here, go straight and then take a left. It has the words Cabin Jam on it," He replied.

"Thanks," I said.

"Whatever," I heard him muttered and he turned around.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat and he looked back at me.

"You're welcome?"

"Much better," I nodded my head and turned around and took a right, just like he said. I was rather proud of myself. I had met Shane Grey and had survived. I think.

When I entered the cabin, I was greeted by Caitlyn who threw her arms around me and began talking.

"Thank goodness you're okay! I was seriously worried that you had been attacked by bigfoot or something! I was gonna go get Brown, the camp director, but then I realized that he's busy and would tell me you're just lost and to calm down. I seriously thought you were gonna somehow get lost in the woods! Until you know your way around, stay with me, okay? I could not handle another thing like that!"

"Hi Caitlyn," Was all I could squeeze out since she was practically suffocating me.

"So, how did you figure out your way back?" She asked, releasing me.

I was afraid she would freak out if I told her what really happen, so I said, "I asked some random camper for directions."

"Oh, okay. Just stick with me until you know your way around," Caitlyn said and she went back to her laptop.

"So, where's Lola?" I asked.

"Oh, she's practicing for the open mic tonight," Caitlyn told me. She then took her eyes off her laptop and looked at me.

"You should sing too. It's not a jam where you need to practice before hand. You can just get up and sing," She said.

"In front of all those people? No thanks," I said and began looking through my clothes to find something to wear.

"So what if you're nervous? Everyone gets nervous," Caitlyn told me.

"Maybe another time. I get nervous speaking in public cause I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing. I don't think singing would work out that well," I said and found something that was safe to wear.

"Okay, suit yourself," Caitlyn said and went back to her laptop.

* * *

Open mic was held in the mess hall and when Caitlyn and I walked in, it looked like everyone was having fun. Someone was singing a song and people were either listening or talking to each other.

We spotted Lola and walked over to where she was.

"Oh good, you're not lost anymore. Caitlyn was freaking out so much I thought she was going to contact the FBI," Lola said and I laughed.

"Yeah, I asked a camper for directions to the cabin," I explained.

"Don't worry, in a few days, you'll know where everything is," She told me and I smiled.

"Hey Camp rockers! Next up, let's have a big camp rock welcome for, Lola Scott!" Dee said into a mic and people cheered.

"Wish me luck," Lola said and she and two girls who I was guessing were her dancers walked up to the front and began singing. She was really good! When the song was over, everyone was clapping and cheering.

I turned to Caitlyn and exclaimed, "Wow! She's amazing!"

"Yeah, she should be, her mom's on broadway," Caitlyn told me and my eyes widen.

"Broadway? Wow," I said.

"Yeah, but the kids around here don't care about that. It's all about bling. That's why Tess over there runs this camp," Caitlyn said and we looked to see Tess and Peggy and Ella walking towards us.

"Great! Something wicked this way comes!" Caitlyn said with a fake smile.

"Hey Caitlyn," Tess said, "Your folks still wowing them on the cruise ship?" and Peggy and Ella laughed. I guess Caitlyn wasn't the only one who had to go undercover.

"Actually, you would be surprise to know that they-" Caitlyn started when I cut her off, not wanting her to blow her secret.

"Hi! I'm Mitchie," I said with a smile.

"Oh, hi. I'm Tess Tyler," She replied.

"I know! Wow, I love your mom," I then said without thinking, "She performed at one of my friend's birthday party and it was like, the bomb!"

"Of course you do," Tess then said, "Yeah, it was some exclusive private party for some royal kid. How did you know about that?"

Oh great. I haven't even been here for twenty four hours and already I'm probably have just exposed my secret. Quick! Think of something!

"Oh, I was invited! My Aunt Jessica helps run those kinds of parties and she hosted the girl's previous birthday parties and brought me along and we became friends," I said, which wasn't really a lie because I did have an Aunt Jessica who is a party planner and I was invited and was friends with the girl who was having the party.

"Oh cool," Tess said, sounding interested.

"I'm Mitchie Torres," Why the heck did I just introduce myself again?

"Is your dad Nicky Torres, the composer? My dad staged one of his shows," I think Peggy asked.

"No," I said.

"So what does he do?" The other girl, who I was guessing was Ella asked.

"He owns a hardware store," I told them.

"Let's go," Tess whispered to them and they started to walk away.

"But my mom!" I said, without thinking and they turned around and looked at me.

"What?" They asked.

"She's the president," Shut up Mitchie! "Of Hot Tunes TV...in china." No, I should be sticking to what I was told to say. That my mom is a cater. But my mouth had a mind of its own.

"Yeah, its a huge market over there," I was finding myself saying to them.

"Wow," Tess looked interested now, "Cool."

"So cool," Ella replied.

"Like, major cool!" Peggy exclaimed, "So have you let, met anybody?"

It was too late to tell them what I was really suppose to say, so I said, "Yeah, like everybody! Last summer I was in like, three music videos. But my mom wasn't crazy about the idea so I was in the back, you could hardly see me."

"Wow," All three of them said and I ignored Caitlyn's look she was giving me.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Tess asked them.

"Of course!"

"Totally!" Ella then paused, "Wait, what are we thinking?"

"There's an extra bed in our cabin. It's yours if you want it," Tess told me. I would have said yes, but then I remembered that there was a reason I was in the same cabin as Caitlyn was.

"Well, you see-" Caitlyn started when I gave her a 'I can handle this' look and she stopped.

"Wow, thanks, that's really nice of you, but the thing is, Caitlyn and I requested for us to be in the same cabin together, so sorry. But maybe next year!" I said, feeling bad.

"Oh," It was obvious Tess wasn't expecting my answer, "Well, why don't you sit with us in the VIP section. I can tell we're going to be great friends!"

"Sure," I said and followed her and the girls. Caitlyn wouldn't mind, I mean, she was expecting me to make friends right?

"I'll see you later Caitlyn!" I said to her.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine, thanks for asking," I couldn't tell if Caitlyn was being scarcastic or not. But I decided not to worry about it. I knew what I did was bad; I was suppose to stick to the information I was given. But its not like I'm coming back next year, so what's the big deal?

* * *

**I know some of ya'll were thinking Mitchie wasn't going to be friends with Tess, but I didn't want to change the camp rock plot too much. But don't worry, things will be different with the friendship. Please review!**


	6. Who Will I be

**Yes, I know I've been sticking to the plot of camp rock a lot, but in this chapter and the continuing chapters it's going to be different. Thanks for the advice though, I like knowing what I can do to help make this story better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination.  
**

Waking up and the first thing you see when you look outside the window is a beautiful lake is insane. But in a good way.

So far camp was going really well for me. I hung out with Tess, Peggy, and Ella last night. I don't see why Caitlyn doesn't like Tess. I mean, sure, she can be a little bossy, but she's so cool and can make you feel so important. She hasn't talked to me since last night though. I think she's more mad at what I said about my 'mom'. I didn't know what came over me, honestly. But it's not like Tess will ever find out or I'll ever see her again after camp.

I got dressed and quitely went outside of the cabin. It was still a little early before everyone was suppose to wake up. But I'm still getting use to the time difference. I went out by the dock and sat there, taking in the beauty of nature. You could say I'm kind of a flower child. I relaxed for about ten minutes before a trumpet went off which I was guessing was the morning bell.

Not wanting to look suspicious, I got up and went back to Cabin Jam and waited outside for Caitlyn, who came out after Lola.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Hey," She said, not returning the smile. Either she's not a morning person or was still mad at me. We walked to the mess hall in silence along with everyone else. We found a table with Barron, Lola, and Sander and we walked over to them.

"Hey Caitlyn, about last night and what I told Tess, look, I really don't know what came over me and-" I started to say as we walked when Caitlyn stopped and looked at me.

"It's okay, I understand," She said and I looked at her, surprised.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, its important to impress people who wouldn't give you the the time of day unless they know you have so called 'connections', right?" Caitlyn's tone was a mix of sarcasm and questioning.

We sat down and I looked at her, confused.

"Mitchie," I looked up to see Tess walking by, "Come sit with us." And she, Peggy, and Ella sat at a nearby table.

"You better go. The Queen awaits," Caitlyn said. Not knowing how to respond, I just nodded my head and got up and sat down at Tess' table.

"No offense, but I don't see why you want to hang out with Caitlyn," Tess said to me when I sat down.

"Well, Caitlyn and I have been friends for like, ever! Our moms um...were in the same yoga class for pregnant women! And she's really cool." Even though Caitlyn didn't like me hanging out with Tess, I always stick up for my friends.

"Besides, she is like, incredible when it comes to producing! You should hear what she can do," I told them, which was the truth.

"Oh, you mean those boring duets she does with her little computer? Please, anyone can do that," Tess replied in a kind of snotty tone.

"Um..." I decided to change the subject, "Wow, really cool bracelet!" I then exclaimed, looking at the charm bracelet that was on Tess' wrist.

Tess held up the charm bracelet, "Thanks, its from my mom. Every time she wins a Grammy, she adds a charm."

Peggy and Ella nodded their heads and I got the feeling they had heard this story many times.

"So..." I then realize I couldn't think of anything else to talk about, "Yummy toast!" I then grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it in my mouth as Tess, Peggy, and Ella looked at me weirdly.

"That's how you eat in...Sweden," I made up once I swallowed so they wouldn't think I was weird.

"You've been to Sweden?" Ella asked me.

"Yeah, I've been to like, everywhere!" Which wasn't a lie. I was becoming more and more eager for my first class to start so I wouldn't have to deal with anymore questions.

* * *

My first class was Vocal training and Tess, Peggy, Ella, Caitlyn and I were in it. I was sitting in the front with Tess and the girls and Caitlyn and Lola were sitting behind it.

It was very awkward.

Everyone was waiting for the instructor to come so class could begin. Someone then began to beat on the desk with a pair of drumsticks and then Sander started playing on the drums to the same beat. We all started to get lost in the music and were dancing in our seats.

"Woah!" We all stopped to see Brown the director at the front of the room.

"If the class is a rockin, I'ma glad I came knockin'," He said and we laughed at his joke.

"So, let's hear what I'm working with this year. Who wants to sing first?" He asked and every hand in the room went up except for mine. Because frankly, I was nervous and was worried that I would either get so nervous I would pass out or I wouldn't be able to sing and would get laughed at.

"Okay, enny, meenie, miny, you." I looked up to see Brown pointing his finger at me.

"Me?" Of course he's asking you, why else would he be pointing his finger at me?

"Can't agrue with the finger," He said. I couldn't tell if he was serious about that or not.

"I'll go!" Tess offered. Yes, pick the girl who loves to perform. Not the girl who can hardly do public speeches, let alone singing in public.

"No, the finger picked her," Brown said to Tess. Now I knew that I had to sing.

"Um...I...okay," I stammered and walked to the front of the room and faced everyone.

"Okay, let it rip," Brown said to me and I took a deep breath. Relax Mitchie, this isn't American Idol.

"Who will I be, it's up to me," I began singing softly while looking at the floor.

"Alright, I know you're singing a solo," Brown interrupted, "But it's _so low _that I can't hear you. Alright? So a bit louder."

I took another deep breath and then sung a little louder, "_Who will I be? It's up to me, all the never ending possibilities_," As I continue to sing, I got the confidence to sing louder.

"_That I can see, there's nothing that I can't do. Who will I be, yes I believe, I get to make the future what I want to. If I can become anyone and know the choices is up to meeee, who will I be?_" I finished the song smiling, proud of myself that I didn't pass out.

"That's not bad, not bad at all. Is that an original?" Brown asked me.

"Yeah...it's mine, but it's-" I started when Brown cut me off.

"No buts. It's good," He said and held up his hand for a high-five.

"Thanks," I said, giving him a high-five and sat back down. Tess stayed quiet for the rest of class with her arms crossed over her chest and a look on her face that said she was thinking.

--

"You totally rocked it! You were like...awesome! No, amazing! Okay, how about awesomely amazing?" Caitlyn said as she and I walked out of the class together.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"You know what? You should so sign up for the final jam! It would be so much fun!" Caitlyn told me and I stopped walking and looked at her.

"I don't know. I mean, that was my first time singing by myself in front of a bunch of people," I told her.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine! I'll help you with the producing if that makes you feel better.' I guess she couldn't stay mad at me forever.

"Hey Mitchie!" We turned to see Tess walking over to us with Peggy and Ella by her side.

"You totally rocked it!" Peggy exclaimed.

"Totally!" Ella agreed and I smiled as my face turned red. I wasn't use to this.

"Gee, thanks," I said.

"So, I've been thinking," Tess said, "And you totally like have to sing with us for Final Jam! Your vocals in the background would be like, amazing! And we never let people in our group, but you? A must. So you want in?'

Wow, I was being asked to join a group. I didn't know I was that good at singing. But wait, she was offering me to be a backup singer. I didn't want to be rude, but I don't think that's what I would want to do for the Final Jam.

"Well, I was thinking about singing solo for Final Jam," I said, trying my best not to sound rude.

"Solo? In your first Final Jam?" Tess looked at me surprised, "That's brave."

"You'll be fine," Peggy assured me.

"Well, of course she'll be fine. It's just, I remember when I did my first solo for Final Jam, Peggy and Ella had to push me to get on the stage," Tess told me.

Ella with a confused look said, " I don't remember doing that."

"Well it was a while ago so you probably forgot," Tess said to her and then turned her attention back on me, "And I still get a little nervous before I'm about to perform."

"Well, I'm sure I'll be nervous at first, but-"

"In front of all those people? The Final Jam is hosted in the camp rock theatre and it's always crowded," Tess said and I felt my stomach turn at the thought of performing for a really big audience.

"But yeah, you'll be fine, I mean, you've done it before," Tess finished.

"Done what before?" I asked and Tess looked at me, her eyes widen now.

"You've never sung in front of an audience before?" She asked me.

"Well...I mean, back in class was my first time singing in front of people that weren't my family or family friends, but it was still an audience," I said.

"Wow, you're brave," Tess said before she, Ella, and Peggy began to walk away.

"Well, I know she'll be fine," Caitlyn cut in as they started to walk away. I wanted to be in the Final Jam, but I wasn't ready to perform in front of a huge crowd alone.

"Well, maybe a group would be better!" I then spoke up and Tess and the girls stopped and turned around to look at me.

"If you think so," Tess replied.

"Yeah, think about it," Caitlyn said to me.

"It'll be fun! I want to," I said to them.

"Well, if you're sure," Tess told me in a sweet tone.

"Yeah, I'm totally sure!" I said in an excited tone to convince them.

"Okay, we're in Cabin Jam and we start practice after lunch, so don't be late," Tess told me and she, Ella, and Peggy walked away. I looked to see Caitlyn looking at me like she didn't know if she should kill me or Tess.

"What? Caitlyn, I'm not ready to sing alone in front of a huge crowd, but I still want to participate!" I told her.

"So you joined the group of the Snobs?" She asked me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on, it won't be that bad!" I said to her.

"Well, all I can say is good luck. I know you're going to need it when it comes to dealing with Tess," She said and walked away. Great, it's like I have to choose either Tess or Caitlyn.

It's only the second day and already I'm having trouble.

* * *

**Oooh, what's going to happen next? Please review! **


	7. I'm insulting your pants, not you

**Holy crap, already over 110 reviews? You guys serious are amazingly awesome readers! In this chapter, we get a little bit of Smitchie fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or Demi Lovato, or the Jonas Brothers tears**

I stormed off, going to my cabin to get ready for my next class. Hip Hop dancing. Which is the perfect class to take when the only times you dance in public were those slow dances like the waltz, right?

So now, really, I was on my way to self-humiliation. Gee, isn't that great? Not to mention, Caitlyn was in the class, because her dad made us be in all the same classes. But now she's mad at me again.

Sure, I know that me joining Tess group wasn't an idea she loved, but I wanted to be in a group! Sure, I could have turned down Tess' offer and hope another group would come along, but what could be the chances of that? And it's not like I have the guts to go up to some random group and be all 'Hi! Can I join your group?'. Like I would be able to do that. Can this day get any worse?

_WHAM!_

Please tell me I did not run into who I hope I didn't just run into.

I looked up to see a very pissed looking Shane Grey. I just had to ask.

Before he could even open his mouth, I put my hands up and said, "Look! If you want to take your anger out on someone, take it out on some else because I am not in the mood! And if you give me any of that jerk attitude crap, I will not hesitate to knee you where it hurts! And I can do that, I've taken self defense classes!"

He then looked at me, and responded with, "God, who pissed in your cheerios this morning?"

I think I've been getting too much sun, because the next thing I knew, I was laughing at what he just said. For some reason, I found that saying funny.

"Are you...okay?" He asked, his face now with an expression of confusion. I nodded my head and brought my laughter to giggling.

"I just...I don't know why...but I find that saying funny," I said, grinning.

"I...didn't mean for it to be funny," He said, looking at me like I had just grown two other heads.

"Come on, it sounds kind of funny. That, or the way you said it. Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" I said, making my voice deeper and madder to sound like him.

And the first time I bet since he got here, Shane Gray cracked a smile. He actually has a nice smile. I did not just think that. Okay, I did. It doesn't mean anything.

"You suck at imitating me," He said and I simply shrugged.

"What did you expect?"

"Something better then that."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Immature, yes. But oh well. I'm sure he's met weirder people before.

"What's your name?" He then asked. I looked up at him, at first wondering if he was talking to someone else. I've never been one to be calm around guys. I always stutter and make an idiot out of myself.

"M-Mitchie," I told him nervously. There must be something wrong with me. I have no problem sticking my tongue out at him, yet I get nervous when telling him my name. He must be use to it though I bet.

"That's a cool name," He said and I smiled.

"Thanks. Well, I have to go get ready for my next class," I said when I checked my watch.

"And I have to go meet up with Brown cause he wants to talk," He muttered and then looked at me, "If you were a camp director, you wouldn't be too mad if one of the counselors blew off his first class, would you?"

I gave him a knowing look and while nodding his head, he replied, "Yeah, I thought so."

"Good luck," I said and began walking away. A smile was on my face for some unknown reason.

* * *

I walked into the dance studio and walked up to Tess and the girls, who were sitting in a corner. Tess was talking to Peggy and Ella. I sat down next to Tess

"Okay you guys, remember, when he gets here, act cool," Tess said to them.

"When who gets here?" I asked and they stood up and I did the same.

"Shane," Ella said. She looked like she was trying not to squeal.

"Wait, he's teaching this class?" I asked, trying to cover the nervousness in my voice.

"Yeah," Peggy told me. I did my best to act cool and that I didn't care.

"Cool," I said. Just then, Shane entered the room.

"Grab a mic and a hat," He said, not even bothering to get our names or anything, "Keep up with me if you can."

We all did so and got a mic and a hat out of the box and got ready.

"Hurry!" He said. This was not the guy I was talking to earlier. Maybe he is bipolar, like those magazines said.

"Come on, hurry up!" Shane said and pressed play on the stereo and got in front of us. Without even breaking down the moves, he began dancing. Jeez, someones a little too confident in their white pants. Which, by the way, how did the heck did he get those on?! Seriously, I've seen people with some people with some pretty tight pants, but those look like you would need surgery to remove them! Wait a second, why am I think about how tight Shane Grey's pants are? Okay, that conversation in my mind never happen...

"Across the floor!" He then said and we did exactly what we were told. We started catching on and began doing the dance moves with him. Surprisingly, I learned the dance moves without as much trouble as I thought it was going to take. It was actually pretty fun!

Once class was over an hour later, we were all talking while walking over.

"I'll catch up with you guys, I just need to tie my shoe," I told Tess and she and the girls began walking out of the room. Once I was done tying my shoe, I stood up.

"Hey," I turned around to see Shane looking at me.

"Hey," I said, hoping he wouldn't notice how nervous I was.

"You were pretty good."

"Thanks. That was my first time doing hip hop dancing," I told him.

"Really? Well, good thing I was such a good teacher," He said and I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"Yeah, a teacher who was a little too confident in their white pants," I replied, hiding my grin.

He looked at me with one of his eyebrows raised, "Does someone have a problem with my white pants?"

I shrugged, "I just find it weird when a guy's pants are tighter than mine," I told him. Oh my god, I am such an idiot.

"Are...are you insulting me?" He asked, confused.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm insulting your white pants, not you," I said and he laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't get the memo that you have to make sure your pants are equal in tightness with a girl," Shane said sarcastically and I laughed.

"Well, I gotta go," I said, realizing Tess was probably wondering where I was.

"I'll see you around," Shane said and I walked out of the room.

"Where you and Shane Grey talking?" I looked to see Tess standing there, looking at me.

"Uh...yeah," I said.

"How do you know him? And what were you talking about?" She asked. She looked curious, but at the same time a little mad.

"We met earlier. And we were just talking about...dancing," I said, figuring it would be weird if I said we talked about his white pants.

"Did he say anything about me?" Tess asked. Okay, that sounded rather conceited.

"No...why?" I asked. Tess sighed.

"Look, we need to get on his good side, since it's very possible he's going to be one of the judges for the Final Jam. And if we can get him to like us, or well, more importantly, me, and can snag his vote, then we'll totally win!" She said as we walked. I stopped and looked at her.

"Shouldn't we win by just doing our best? And isn't that like, cheating?" I asked. Tess put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

"Mitchie, I know my group is the best, but its good to have the judges on your side. Besides, it's not cheating. It's a strategy. My mom said it's never a good idea to play it safe when it comes to competition. So next time you talk to him, be sure to mention the group, okay?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"Also, mention me, okay? Because I know that I am so his type," She said and walked away.

"Wow..." I said. And I thought Shane was cocky. I didn't like the idea of trying to convince Shane to play favorites. It would seem like I was just using him. And I didn't want that. Because, as much as it shocks me, he isn't that bad.

Weird, right?

* * *

**Sorry it took a bit. I was figuring out what to do with the dance class scene. My friend Christina gave me the idea of the conversation and bit about Shane's tight white pants, lmao. You can thank her for that. Please review!**


	8. Too Cool

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed the bits about the tight white pants. Seriously, how did Joe get in and out of those? By looking at those pants, I was surprise he was able to dance without looking like it hurt! My friend Christina (PlzBeMineAt705; read her stories, they're awesome) was watching the movie and we were talking on aim and she went "someone's a little too confident in their tight white pants' and that's how the how the pants thing started. Now, whenever we will see people in white pants, we will both try our bests not to burst out laughing. **

**And this pointless author's note is almost done, except I need to write a Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. If I did, there would have been that bit about the white pants, Shane and Mitchie would have kissed, and Nate and Jason would had been in the movie way more.  
**

* * *

Later that week, it was time for the first offical Jam. The open mic jam was just something to warm up the campers. The Campfire Jam was where you would be performing in front of the whole camp.

The morning of the campfire Jam, Tess was making sure every last detail was perfect. I guess she really wanted to make a good first impression.

"Remember, once your last class is over, come straight to the cabin and we'll practice one more time. Then, I'll let you three get ready while I go make sure the dancers know what to do," Tess told us at the table. We all nodded our heads.

"And remember, I want you all to give it your best. If you mess up, I mess up. And that will make us, well, more importantly, _me_ look bad, got it?" She said to us in a serious tone. We all nodded our heads again.

"I'm going to get more juice," I said, grabbing my cup and walking over to get more juice. I got in line and realize Caitlyn was right next to me.

"Hey," I said and she looked at me.

"Hey," She said. Then there was silence.

"So, yummy breakfast, right?" I said. I can't stand awkward silences.

"How would you know? I didn't see anything on your plate," Caitlyn replied.

"Yeah, well, Tess said-" I started.

"Morning carbs are a big no-no?" She finished for me. I looked at her with surprised. How did she know that?

"Knowing Tess, it just seems like something she would say," Caitlyn explained as we refilled our cups.

"She's better once you get to know her," I told her.

"I have gotten to know her, and trust me, she only gets worse," Caitlyn told me.

And the awkward silence took over again.

"Have fun singing backup tonight," She said and I walked back to the table without saying anything. I knew singing backup wouldn't give you the same thrill as singing solo would, but it was a good starter for me. I had little to no knowledge of stage presence. I knew if I had gone on stage tonight singing solo, I wouldn't know how to dance and it would be all awkward. So it was a good thing I was being a backup singer because that way I could learn what to do when on stage, right?

So why do I have this guilty feeling inside me about it?

--

Once my last class was over, I headed straight towards my cabin to get the stuff I needed for tonight's performance. I was secretly hoping I wouldn't run into Caitlyn. There was enough drama with her and me going on and I don't think getting all the stuff I need for the performance would help at all.

I open the cabin door to find Lola on her bed, listening to her ipod. Caitlyn was no where insight. Okay, that's good. I didn't want Caitlyn mad at me so I need time to think about how I'm going to deal with her and Tess drama.

"Hey,where's Caitlyn?" I asked and Lolo took off her headphones and looked at me.

"Oh, she's probably still in her producing class. She likes to stay after to work on some new beats and stuff," She told me.

"Okay, I have to go get the stuff I need for the Campfire Jam," I told her and got out the outfit Tess had given me. It was a glitzy dress covered in sequins, with a pair of silver leggings.

"And you're fine with wearing that?" Lola asked me. Okay, to be honest, I thought the sequins were too much, the dress was a little uncomfortable and I didn't really like the shoes.

"I wasn't the one who picked out the outfits," I said. The dress was kept in those plastic things you use at the dry cleaners, so it wouldn't get ruin. I walked over to my bed to get the matching silver boots and the earrings.

"Look, Mitchie, I know Caitlyn has been kind of hard on you with the whole being in Tess group thing," Lola started, "But she's just looking out for you." I turned around and gave her a surprise look.

"I know it's hard to believe, but she just doesn't want you to end up spending your summer doing something you don't want to do. Just because you've never sung a solo in front of a bunch of people before doesn't mean you shouldn't try."

"Thanks, but I know I want to do this. It'll be fun," I said, hoping to convince her.

She nodded her head, "Okay, just...don't do things you don't feel comfortable doing."

"I'll remember that, thanks Lola," I then looked at my watch, "Crap! I need to go. See you later at the Jam!" I said, and grabbed the stuff and ran as fast as I could without tripping to Cabin Vibe.

--

Later on, Shane found himself propped against a tree, looking at the stage where Dee was telling what the Campfire Jam was about. Though earlier he made it clear to Brown he didn't want to go, Shane realize that being here was much better than sitting alone in the cabin with your guitar.

"And now, give it up for the it girls!" Dee said on stage and she walked off while other girls in glitzy dresses walked on the stage. He recognized one of the girls; Mitchie. Shane was surprised she was doing backup; she didn't seem like the kind of girl who would do that.

Just then, a blonde girl dressed in head to toe in gold strutted onto the stage. She was that girl from dance class. Shane was pretty sure her name was Tess.

Tess saw Shane, and knew this was her chance to blow him away. _It's me he should be talking to, not Mitchie, _she thought. The music started and she began to sing.

_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it  
Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me_

The song was catchy, but Shane then noticed Mitchie's face when she sung. She put on a smile quickly, but it was clear she wasn't enjoying this. Shane had never heard Mitchie sing, but it was obvious. She wasn't meant to be some background singer. She was meant to be a solo artist.

_Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_

Tess continued to sing and strut her stuff around the stage. She knew it was her job to tell all the name campers who the star of this place was. Her. And she needed Shane to realize that also. That the trophy for the winner of Final Jam was rightfully hers. Not some wannabe.

_You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you_

She looked out to see Shane's attention was not on her. It was on Mitchie's. Tess cleverly pretend she did not notice, though it bothered her so much. Why was he focusing on a backup singer and not her? All Mitchie did was sing a threw 'Ooohs' and 'Ahhs'. Tess sang her heart out and sent a big wink to Shane. After this performance, he had to be interested in her.

_You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent  
And they got it all  
While others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal_

_I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand_

She danced and sung like she owned the place. And in a way, she did. She hit the dance moves perfectly. Especially the part where she had to move her shoulder a certain way. She could master it because she was double jointed. _I'd like to see Mitchie do that, _she thought.

_  
But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
_

Once she was done, the crowd burst into applauded, eating it up. Tess looked over to see Shane clapping. _Mission accomplished, _she thought. She bowed and quickly walked off stage.

But Shane's real attention was still on Mitchie. Her facial expression was quite familiar to Shane. He would wear it a lot after singing the songs the label made Connect 3 sing. The songs that were meaningless, shallow and had no meaning. Just a catchy beat was all it was. And like Mitchie, Shane was sick of singing it. He watched and Mitchie walked off stage and a brown haired girl grabbed Mitchie's arm and asked her something. She didn't know what the girl had said, but Mitchie just gave her a look that said _I wish you weren't right, but you are.  
--_

_Did you enjoy singing backup? _Caitlyn's question was haunting me in my head as I walked back tot he cabin the next day.

I'm going to be honest, I didn't like singing backup. It wasn't fun and I don't see how Peggy and Ella have done it for years since they've been at this camp and not complain once. Not to mention that song was shallow, meaningless and nothing more than a catchy beat.

So the question is, do I do something about it? Wait a second, was someone playing their guitar?

I picked up my pace and went towards where the sound was. It was Shane playing his guitar. The sound he was playing was different then what he usually sang, but I liked this much better.

"Wow," I said when he was done.

He turned around and snapped, "Can't a guy get some peace?!"

"Sorry," I stepped out from behind the tree and his expression changed when he saw me.

"Oh, sorry," He said.

"No, I'm sorry," I said as I walked over to him, "Like, sorry. Sorry." That was all I could say.

"Is that all you can say right now?" He asked.

"Was that you playing?" No Mitchie, he was just pretending to play the guitar while someone else played the song. Congradulations you've reached a new level of idioticy!

"It sounded kind of different," I added, hoping that would make me look less of a dork.

"Then my usual stupid cookie cutter pop star crap? Sorry to disappoint you," Shane said in a harsh tone.

I smiled and shook my head, "You didn't. I liked it. A lot. I mean, it was good for stupid cookie cutter pop star stuff."

He smiled and replied, "Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel better." I do?

"I thought you loved your sound! You created it here, you're like a Camp Rock legend!"

"Yeah right, some legend. I only play the music the label thinks will sell. That's it," He told me. Oh wow, I couldn't imagine singing stuff that I wasn't into. Wait a second, I did that last night.

"You don't think that song will sell?" I asked and he simply shrugged.

"I don't know," He said.

"Well, I'd hate to sound like some spokesperson for Disney, but you never know unless you try," I found myself saying.

"And by the way, I know one girl who would buy that song," I added before leaving with a smile. I hadn't just been talking to some popstar. I was talking to a person. A really cute person- okay, stop it Mitchie!

* * *

**So, what do you think? Got some Smitchie fluff, who doesn't love that? Please review!**


	9. Gotta find you

**Sorry it took a bit of time to update. One; I saw Mamma Mia this weekend (great movie, you should see it if you like ABBA music/musicals) and two, I decided to have the food fight scene happen later, so it took a bit of time for me to figure out what should happen in place of the food fight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. I would like to know what makes you think I do. **

The next day, Tess, Peggy, Ella and I were eating lunch. It was taco day, and I haven't had a taco in so long (My parents can't stand it; they said its too greasy for them).

Tess was looking at some teen magazine that had Shane's face on the cover and was flipping through the pages. She stopped at one, straighten her posture and smiled.

"It says so right here that I'm Shane's type. It's just a matter of time before he realizes it," She said, pointing to the page in the magazine.

"Warm, funny, and talented," We looked up to see Caitlyn reading the magazine page over Tess' shoulder. She then looked at Tess and said in a surprised tone, "You? I don't see it...I don't see it at all."

The two then had a short glare off and Caitlyn returned back to her table. Caitlyn was kind of right...I mean, I'm sure deep down inside there's a nice person inside of Tess.

"What a loser, she's such a wannabe," Tess muttered after Caitlyn left.

It's just deep, _deep_ down inside of her.

"Hey Mitchie, I was thinking that after camp, maybe we could come to visit you and your mom in China," Ella told me. Ugh, why didn't I just say my mom was carter, like I was suppose to?

"Uh...sure! My mom would like that," I said with a smile.

"I bet she would," Caitlyn muttered as she walked past us. I then became quiet and continued to eat my taco.

"You eat like you have some secret," Peggy then commented. I stopped and looked at her.

"You have no idea," I responded without thinking. Crap, now she'll know somethings up! Stupid mouth!

Thankfully, before Peggy could respond, Tess cut in.

"Okay guys, tonight is the Pajama Jam. So, for outfits: white shorts, green hoodies, and brown boots."

Wait a second, I must have heard her wrong. She's telling us what to wear?

"What? Green is Shane's favorite color! It was in the magazine!" She explained. Wait a minute, I heard Caitlyn talking to Lola last night about how she was going to perform at the Pajama Jam. Oh crap...this is going to be one interesting jam.

--

"Does anyone have a green hoodie?" I asked out loud after going through my suitcase.

"Why do you need a green hoodie?" Caitlyn asked. We, along with Lola, were in the cabin and I had just gone through my suitcase to get what Tess had told us to wear. I found white shorts and a pair of brown boots, I found out that I didn't bring a green hoodie to camp.

"Because according to Tess, green is Shane's favorite color and we have to wear it tonight!" I said in exasperation.

"She's telling you what to wear?" Lola asked, looking at me like I'm crazy.

"She's apart of Tess' group, what do you expect? Her to be an individual?" Caitlyn muttered. Okay, this has been going on for too long.

"What is your problem? I get it that you don't like Tess, but that doesn't mean I have to hate her too just because you do!" I snapped. She looked away from her laptop and looked up at me.

"You really haven't figured it out yet, have you? Tess doesn't want to be friends with you, she just wants to win Final Jam!" Caitlyn snapped back.

"I know she wants to win-"

"She only asked you to be in her group, because she didn't want you to do a solo in the Final Jam! And why would she do that? Because there's a good chance that you could win! So, knowing how naive you were, and how you had stagefright, she tricked you into thinking she wanted to be your friend, and made sure you wouldn't upstage her! That's why she wanted you to be in her group Mitchie. Or should I say Michelle?" Caitlyn said and I looked at her and shook my head.

"You know, I actually thought we could be friends. I guess I was wrong," And the next thing I knew, I stormed out of the cabin, wanting to get away from all the stupid drama. I felt like I was in one of those teen soap operas they show here in the US. I need to go to the dock and just sit and think this all out. That's what I need to do.

I began walking down to the dock, looking down at my shoes. This just sucks. This sucks big time. I'm practically selling my soul to Tess, Caitlyn's annoying me because one; I know she's right and two; because she's acting like I have to like who she likes and have to hate who she hates. On top of that, I've been finding myself thinking about Shane more often. What the hell is up with that?! SERIOUSLY PEOPLE!

I kept on walking until a hand grabbed my arm. I stopped and looked up to see Shane with a guitar.

"Did someone pee in your cheerios again?" He asked and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yeah, a little," I said, finding myself smiling.

"Aw, that sucks." He has no idea,

"Yeah, but hopefully it'll get better," I responded. He looked at me.

"Do you have a second?" Shane then asked. Oh god, what do I do? I've heard magazines say all the time how you can't act desperate. So do I act cool? Why didn't I read those teen magazine my mom got instead of throwing them away? I could really use them right now!

"Um...sure," I said, trying my best to sound cool.

"I wanna run something by you," He said. Wait, what does that mean? Like, as in a song or something?

"Cool," I said smiling.

And about five minutes later, Shane Grey was singing to me one of the most beautiful songs I've heard on the dock. It was nothing like the music I heard him sing at concerts- it was real, deep, and I could tell it came from the heart. The song was amazingly sweet- but not cheesy. It was about wanting to find the person who is like your other half, the piece that's missing in you that they're suppose to feel in. My favorite part was _'You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_', I just found myself loving that line. Whoever inspired him to write that song, is one lucky girl.

Once the song was over, I was speechless. All I could say was, "Wow." which didn't even describe the song.

"I heard this girl singing and it kind of reminded me of the music that I liked," He told me.

"And I'm guessing you don't know who she is?" I asked and he nodded his head. Maybe, nah...like that could happen.

"So, I started playing around with some chords and, I know it's not finished but-"

"No, it's good...really, really, really good. And sweet, but not cheesy. And I don't lie when it comes to how I feel about music," I told him, hoping that would convince him. He then looked at me like...well, I don't know. No one has ever looked at me like that.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I couldn't help but ask. Shane shrugged.

"I don't know, you're different from every other girl. You're not afraid to be yourself around people," Shane said. No, just around you. Crap, why did I just think that?

"Yeah, I'm definitely different."

"_Good _different. And sorry for sounding like I'm using lines from some cheesy teen love movie," Shane said and I couldn't help but laugh a little. I then remembered that I should probably get back to the cabin.

"Well, I need to get back to my cabin," I said as we stood up.

"See you around Princess." I turned around and looked at him, shocked.

"What did you just call me?" I asked. Oh my god, did he figure it out?

"What? You're not the kind of girl who doesn't like to be called princess? I didn't mean to insult you," He said. Okay good, he was just joking. He doesn't have any idea.

"Sorry, it's just...no one has called me Princess in a long time. So it surprised me," Because I haven't seen them in nearly a month, which feels like forever.

"Oh, so will I be seeing you at the Pajama Jam tonight?" Shane asked me. Why was he asking if I was coming? What is that suppose to mean?

"Um..yeah, I am. I'll be hanging out with my friends." Or group, as Caitlyn calls them.

"Cool, I'll see you then," He said and I nodded my head and walked back to the cabin. I open the door to see that Caitlyn wasn't there. Lola told me that she was getting ready for the Jam tonight.

"She said she found a green hoodie for you," Lola said and I looked at my bed to find a green hoodie lying there.

"My god, she is one of the most complex people I've ever met," I muttered to myself as I got my stuff together.

"That's just one of the things that makes her...well, Caitlyn," Lola commented and I nodded my head. With the outfit in my hand, I walked into the bathroom to get ready.

--

Pajama Jam was totally looking fun when I walked in. Mostly everyone was dressed in their pajamas and some guys were dancing in the middle of the room. Caitlyn was on the side, watching. She saw me and we exchanged looks.

"The other lemmings are over there," She said, pointing to Peggy and Ella who were wearing the exact same thing as I was. It's one thing to dress up in the exact same outfits when you're with your friends, but it's an entirely different thing when someone is telling you what to wear.

"Look, Caitlyn, about what happen-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Save it, Michelle," She said. Not knowing how to respond, I walked over to Peggy and Ella and greeted them. Tess hadn't arrived yet.

"So, are we ready?" We turned to see Tess standing there, dressed in this green top and green pants.

"Where are your t-shirts and shorts?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, I thought we were suppose to wear the same thing," Peggy commented.

"The backup singers should wear the same thing, not the lead singer, hello!" Tess told us like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Oh wow...

"Next, give it up for the awesome, Caitlyn Gellar!" Dee said into the mic and walked off as everyone in the room clapped. Well, everyone except Tess. Caitlyn walked on the stage and walked over to where her laptop and a keyboard was set up.

"Thanks, and this is in honored of you awesome camp rockers," She said and I then saw Shane walking in. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back and went back to Caitlyn.

She pressed a button, and a funky but cool tone started playing and she began playing with the keyboard. She was really good!

"She's awesome!" I said and Peggy and Ella nodded their heads.

"Hey! Shane likes her too!" I heard Ella say to Tess. I looked to see Tess looking at Shane who was enjoying the music. Oh no...this is not going to turn out well.

"HELP! Help! There's a snake!" Tess screamed and we all moved back and the music stopped. Everyone was scared and/or shocked except me. I cannot believe she's ruining Caitlyn's performance just because Shane liked it.

Dee ran over to where Tess was pointing and grabbed the power chord and said, "It's just the power chord to the sound system Tess."

"Oh right, my bad!" Tess said, acting like she meant it. Oh please. Shane was shaking his head at her with a whatever look. If only Tess could see that.

"You are so full of it!" Caitlyn shouted at Tess, rushing over to where I was standing. Caitlyn was right, that was just unbelieveable.

"What?" Tess asked in an annoyed voice.

"You can't stand that people might actually like what other people do!" Caitlyn told her. Tess then did like, formed her fingers into an W, M, and L.

"Okay, what the heck was that?" Caitlyn asked.

"She said, whatever major loser," Ella told her doing the hand motions too as Peggy nodded her head.

I could tell that Caitlyn was hurt by it. I was shocked. One, because that Loser thing looks like something a mean girl on Disney would do, and too, what makes Tess think she can act like that?

"Wow Tess," I found myself saying, "I mean,whatever major loser? I didn't know that people still thought that doing the loser finger thing was still cool! I mean, what are we in? Hannah Montana? You could of least said an insult instead of looking like one of those annoying, bratty, mean girls from Disney Channel. Which, by the way, you would fit that role like, perfectly." Okay, I have no idea where that came from, but I'm glad I said it.

Tess obviously didn't know how to respond to this. Oh, how the tables have turned. Everyone in the room were either trying not to laugh, laughing, or saying stuff like "Burn!" I looked to see Shane laughing and giving me a thumbs up. Even Peggy and Ella were laughing.

Tess stormed off and Peggy and Ella followed her. Caitlyn was looking at me, surprised and impressed at the same time. I smiled proudly.

"Um...thanks," Caitlyn siad and I looked at her.

"Hey, I don't let people mess with my friends," I told her.

"Hey, after this, can we talk?" She asked. I didn't see that coming.

"Uh...sure," I said. Was she wanting to talk things out? Or was she going to say that even though what I did was brave, I was going to get in some much trouble with Tess? This is going to be an interesting night...

* * *

**So next chapter, Mitchie and Caitlyn talk, and Tess isn't too happy with Mitchie. Not to mention a canoe ride with a certain celebrity. You know what this means? DRAMA! And some fluff...and humor, of course. Please review! I'm going to the beach next week, and I'll be down there for about a week. I can't promise I'm going to get another chapter in before I leave, but I will try!**


	10. Canoe Ride

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wished I owned Camp Rock, or the Jonas Brothers. But I am getting to see them and Demi Lovato in a few weeks! WOOP! It's going to be my first Jonas concert, and really my first offical concert ever.

* * *

**

I was tired, so I went back to the cabin from the Pajama Jam earlier than Caitlyn did. I was nervous about us talking. I mean, I seriously didn't know if we were friends or not...This whole mess is really confusing.

When Caitlyn came back into the cabin, an awkward silence took place. In the words of Joe Jonas, it was very, extremely, AWKWARD!

"I'm going to go brush my teeth very slowly, I'll be back," Lola said and walked into the bathroom.

"Look, you didn't have to do what you did tonight," Caitlyn said as she sat down on my bed.

"I know, but I-" I started to say but she cut me off.

"But thanks for doing it. I mean, Tess is going to be really pissed off at you when you see her tomorrow," She told me. I nodded my head.

"I know," I said.

"You know, I was wrong about you," Caitlyn then said and I looked at her, confused.

"I mean, when I first heard about you coming to camp with me, I thought you were going to be like some stereotypical snobby girl. But I was wrong, you surprised me. Then, when you started hanging with Tess, I began to think you were just another girl who wanted popularity no matter what, and would forget about her morals and friends. But tonight, you surprised me and proved me wrong again. You're a really complex person Mitchie," She said.

"Caitlyn, no offense, but I wouldn't be talking," I replied and she laughed.

"Yeah, look, I know it's fun being friends with Tess." She does?

"How would you know?" I asked. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Because...I was friends with Tess once," Caitlyn said and I looked at her doubtfully. I mean, come on. Tess and Caitlyn? Friends?

"Yeah, I know, hard to believe."

"More like impossible. What happen?"

"Well, Tess hates competition and that's what she saw me as. Look, I know she can make you feel so important, and popular, but so what?" She asked me.

"Come on, you know being popular is not a so what," I responded.

"Oh yeah, you're right, it does come with privileges," She said and I realize she was wanting me to tell her the perks of being popular.

"Yeah, you...uh..." Oh crap...She was right, again.

"Like singing backup to Tess all the time when you know you want to be singing solo? And never getting to say what you really want to say? Oh! And how can I forget, being told what to wear! Yeah, those were real high points," She said sarcastically. I whacked her with a pillow and she did the same. The next thing I knew, we were having a miniature pillow fight and were laughing.

Once we stopped, we looked at each other. Before I could say anything, Caitlyn responded, "Mitchie, I know being in Tess' group isn't fun. I was the same shoes that you're in, and let me tell you something, you'll have so much more fun being yourself and not being another Tess clone. Do you seriously want to remember this summer as being some background singer?"

No. This was my one summer of freedom, and all I had done was sell my freedom to Tess. I didn't want to remember this summer like that. I just shook my head.

"Well, then do something about it then!" Caitlyn said, sounding exasperated.

"Like what? Go up to Tess and say 'Tess, I don't want to be in your group anymore' and just walk away? Does it look like I could do something like that?" I told her.

"You're saying you can't tell her something simple, but you can dissed her in front of everyone?"

"I seriously don't know what came over me when I said that! I mean, I'm glad I did, but I didn't even think about saying that, I just said it, honestly," Was my excuse. As much as I would love to be out of Tess's group, I didn't know if I had the guts to walk out.

"Well, let's just hope that something like that happens again when you see her tomorrow morning. Or that she's so mad she kicks you out," Caitlyn said before going back to her own bed. I grabbed my pillow, put it to my face and screamed into the pillow.

"...Should I go back and brush my teeth?" I heard Lola ask.

"She's fine," I heard Caitlyn say. Tomorrow morning was going to be so interesting. Okay, why I am saying that every future event is going to be interesting? It's getting weird and old.

--

The next morning I walked up to Cabin Vibe, the cabin Tess, Peggy, and Ella were in. Peggy and Ella were already waiting outside when I came up to them. Tess was nowhere in sight.

"Hey guys, where's Tess?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, she's inside getting ready. She told us to wait outside so we wouldn't distract her," Ella told me. Okay, Tess really has some issues...

"Oh, okay then," I said and then there was silence. I got the vibe that Peggy and Ella were nervous when talking to me, like they should be ignoring me. I wouldn't be surprised if Tess told them that.

"Hello Mitchie," A voice that belong to the last person I wanted to see said. I turned around to see Tess standing there, her arms crossed and looking down at me, like she was all high and mighty.

"Hi Tess," I replied, not sounding afraid of her, because I wasn't. I can tell her I want out. I can say that I think things aren't working and hope that she'll agree and be more than happy to let me go.

"Tess, I need to tell you something," I said.

"I know," She responded as she walked up to me. She does? Good, if she already knows what I'm about to say, things might go easier. Or worse.

"You do?" I still couldn't help but ask. I mean, did that diss make it seem like I wanted to be out of the group that much?

"Of course I do. I know exactly what you're going to say to me," She said as she pushed a strand of that always in place blonde hair that sometimes I just wanted to rip out.

"You do?" Great, was that all I could say?

"Of course, what do you think I am? Some dumb blonde? Because I'm so not," She told me, "I mean, at first, I didn't understand why you did what you did last night, I mean, no one who's ever been in my group has spoke to me like that." You would think someone in Tess group would get tired of her and walk out. "But then once I got back to the cabin, it all made sense. So you don't need to say anything."

"Wow, that's great, I was worried things wouldn't work out smoothly," I said, relieved.

"Yeah, I mean, I haven't one-hundred percent forgiven you, but I accept your apology," She said.

"Yeah I mean," I stopped, "Wait, apology?!" Has all that crap she puts in her hair gone to her brain? What the heck is she talking about?

"Your apology for what you said to me last night. I mean, you and Caitlyn have been friends for so long that you're use to sticking up for her. I know you didn't really mean it, so I won't be too harsh on you-"

"Tess, I didn't come here to say sorry to you, and I shouldn't have to! What you did last night was immature, rude, and unnecessary! Just because someone else liked it and their attention wasn't on you, doesn't give you a right to do stuff like that! And I really did think the 'Whatever major loser' thing was dumb!" I found myself saying.

"Oh, and also," I added, "I'm pretty sure that Shane didn't like what you did either."

"And how would you know that?" She snapped back.

"Because we're friends!" I replied back. Oh crap, Tess likes Shane. Tess seems like the kind of mean girl who would do stuff to ruin a friendship/relationship between people.

"You're...you and him are friends?" She asked, sounding a little shock.

I couldn't get myself out of this one, so I just said, "Yeah...we're friends.."

Tess didn't speak for a few seconds. It looked like she was trying to figure out what to do next. She took a deep breath and then walked up so we were face-to-face.

"Mitchie, I am going to give you a second chance. You may not appreciate it now, but you will later. But, your second chance is not going to be easy. For the rest of the day, you can't sit with us during lunch or in classes. Tomorrow, you can, that is, if I think you've learn your lesson. Okay?" She then turned to Peggy and Ella before I could even speak, "Come on, we can't be late for our first class. And Mitchie, you also can't walk with us."

Before I could say anything, they walked off. So, I've been banned from being seen with Tess for the rest of the day. Hopefully that's a start.

--

"You told her you and Shane were friends?" Caitlyn whispered. We were in our first class, music history. Tess, Peggy, and Ella were sitting up in the very front while Caitlyn and I were sitting near the piano in the very back.

"Please tell me that didn't make things worse?" I asked.

"Mitchie, know that she knows that she won't kick you out! Now that she knows you and Shane are friends, she's going to think that if she kicks you out of the group, then Shane won't like her for that!" Caitlyn explained. I covered my face with my hands.

"I wish there was a way to get out of her group. Either I have to find my spine again, or find a way to get her to kick me out," I muttered.

"Look, until you find that spine of yours, do everything and anything you can to get her to kick you out of the group! Show up to practice late, talk back to her, be an individual! If she says wear red, wear black! Be annoying! Make her crack," Caitlyn whispered. We had to whisper so we wouldn't get in trouble.

"I'll try," I told her.

"Also, make sure Tess doesn't see you and Shane in any situation where you two look like you're flirting or that you're a couple. She could get the wrong idea and...that would be so bad. When Tess wants something, she'll get, even if she has to do some dishonest stuff to get it," Caitlyn warned me.

"Why would Shane and I even look like a couple? We're just friends!" I said, finding my face heating up.

"Then why are you blushing?" She asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Because...it's hot in the room! There will not be a situation where Tess could get the wrong idea, because me and Shane are just friends!" I whispered quickly.

"Okay...Don't get all defensive," I heard Caitlyn muttered.

"I am not getting defensive! Nor am I blushing! The room is just very hot," I said. She just looked at me and gave me an 'Okay, I believe you' look. Good, because we're just friends.

--

"_Turn on that radio, as loud as it can go, gotta dance until my feet can't feel the ground." _I smiled as I heard Shane work on the song he's been working on. I walked up to him and leaned on one of the canoes.

"So...does your voice sound better over here?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Why don't we get into one of these things and you can tell me?" He said with a smile. I nodded my head and we got on life vests and after a few minutes of trying to figure out how to get into one of the canoes, we got in and were in the middle of the lake, trying to work the thing.

We started telling each other stories. Shane had just finished telling me a story about how back when he, Nate, and Jason were campers here, Jason once got his head stuck in this hole in the side of the cabin.

"Wow...really?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah, it was awesome," He said laughing and I laughed with him. I then realized that we were going in circles.

"I don't think we're doing this right," I commented.

"What? You don't like going in circles?"He asked, laughing and I couldn't help but laugh also. We were laughing like idiots, but I don't think we cared. At least, I didn't care.

"So...have you found your special girl yet?" I asked with a grin. Shane's been trying to find the girl he heard singing. Word about it had spread around camp, so now all the female population of the camp has been singing to Shane. I know it's not me, plus, Shane's never heard me sing before.

"Why, are you jealous?" He asked, half joking, half serious. I rolled my eyes.

"Jerk!" I replied.

"Hey, being a jerk is apart of the rock star image," Shane said, holding up his fist.

"Keeping up an image can be pretty tiring." I should know.

"But it keeps the posers away," He told me. True, I hate posers.

"I never know if people are hanging with me for the free stuff or the parties," He said.

"Oh, definitely the free stuff," I said, making it sound like I was joking, when really that was what a lot of people wanted.

"Funny."

"Well, surprisingly, you're not the big jerk I thought you would be. You're actually pretty nice to be around with, though I could do without those screaming girls," I said, smiling.

"Which brings me back to the whole jealous thing."

"I take that back, you are a jerk!"

He then made this hilarious face, like he was pretending to be shocked and hurt. It was kind of cute though...Wait, why did I just think that? Anyways, the expression made me laugh, which made him laugh and once again, we were laughing like idiots in a canoe.

"It must be the same for you too," Shane said when our laughter died down.

"What is?" I asked, confused.

"Your mom, and her job," He said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, it really is. I mean, I'm home schooled and though sometimes I wish I did go to a public school like everyone else, I'm kind of glad I don't because if I did, everyone would treat me differently and I wouldn't know who my real friends were. Not to mention the pressure of having to follow my parent's footsteps. Everyone expects so much of me and how I should act and dress, when I just want to be myself." I said, looking at the lake.

"Wow, you make it sound like you're parents run a country, not Hot Tunes," He commented. Crap, I forgot about that!

"Well, um...being the president of Hot Tunes is kind of like running a country. I mean, my parents always have to go places like meetings and sometimes they have to go so sudden, and its amazing how they still can make time for me and my family." I always have respected my parents and what they do. Even if I'm not sure I want to do the same thing, I'm amazed at how they do it and everyone loves them.

"It's nice talking to someone who finally get its," Shane said, looking at me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, it really is. Sometimes I feel like no one can understand what I'm going through," I told him. He nodded his head.

"Same. I mean, the thing with the whole record deal is so frustrating. What's the point of being a singer when you can't sing what you want to sing? What you want to show the world?"

"Exactly. You shouldn't be selling your soul to them," I said.

"Just like you shouldn't be selling your soul to Tess?" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"For your information, I'm not going to be in her group much longer. When I get the chance today, I'm going to tell her things aren't working out. Being a backup singer isn't fun at all."

"Yeah, I've never heard you sing before, but you seem like you would be a lead singer, not background."

"Aw, thanks." I could feel my face turning red again. He smiled and I could only smile back.

--

Tess was on our her way back to her cabin. Her last class was over and the beach jam was in a few days. She had to figure out a way to deal with Mitchie and to get Shane to notice her.

She then heard laughing coming from the middle of the lake. She stopped and looked to see Mitchie and Shane in a canoe, laughing away. It was obvious the two were enjoying being with each other.

Tess could feel her blood boiling. This wasn't just any friendship. This was a friendship that could turn into something more. Something had to be done. She had to stop this from turning into something more. She had to stop it once and for all.

She quickly walked away from the sight, a rather evil smile appearing on her face, knowing what fun she was going to have with making sure Shane would never want to see Mitchie again.

* * *

**I know, you want to kill me and/or Tess. Sorry for the wait, I was at the beach, visiting my grandparents and I had time to work on the chapter sometimes, but I just got home yesterday and now I can update! So, what do you think Tess' plan is? I spent a lot of time figuring out what Tess' plan can be, and I finally figured it out (its way different from the movie) but I want to hear what you think. Please review!**


	11. A fight

**Wow, so many people already want to kill Tess. Just wait until the end of this chapter. Sorry it took a bit to post this, I was at the beach and my older brother left for college this week, so my mom had been dragging me to Target and Walmart to get stuff that he needed (it was pure torture!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I should be happy or worried that people think I own something like camp rock.**

* * *

While Mitchie was having a fun time canoe riding with Shane, back in cabin Vibe, a certain blonde was pacing angrily back and forth with her two followers sitting on the bed, listening to her rant. Even though they didn't want to.

"I mean, I like, created her! I gave her a social life! You want to know where she would be without me? The bottom of the social status! It's all because of me that she's popular, and what does she do to me in return? Insult me in public and makes a move on Shane, who she knew was off limits!" Tess ranted as she walked back and forth. It was something she did when she was mad, angry, or stressed out. And she was these things right now

"Maybe they weren't flirting, maybe it just looked like they were from far away," Peggy suggested. She hated listening to Tess' pointless rants. Not to mention she liked Mitchie and admired her for speaking up to Tess.

"I know what I saw Peggy, so don't question me! You didn't see them, I did! And I saw her flirting with Shane. Not to mention her flirting sucks! She was laughing like some idiot, but he was laughing with her to! I mean, what does he see in her? She's a background singer, her clothes are all department stores and weird stores that freaks shop! Not to mention she can be so weird sometimes and is such a dork! What makes her so great?" Tess exclaimed.

"Well, she's really nice, has a really great voice, cares about people, is fun to be around with, and I like her hairstyle," Ella said, counting off with her fingers.

"Ella, shut up!" Tess ordered Peggy and Ella became silence, knowing this was one of those times where they should only talk when they're asked to.

"I need to stop this. I need to stop him from liking her even more and then make the biggest mistake of his life. Wanting to go out with her," Tess shivered in disgust at the thought.

"How are you going to do that?" Peggy asked. _I hope she doesn't drag us into this. Watching it is better than helping her._

"I don't know! I haven't figured that out yet," Tess ran her French manicured fingers through her blonde hair, "What does he even see in her? What makes him want to hang out with her and be friends?"

"Well, she doesn't go all crazy over the fact he's a celebirty," Ella thought outloud. Tess stopped walking and looked at her background singer.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well I mean, she talks to him like any other guy, like he's not even famous at all. Like, she doesn't scream or freak out when he's around her. If I were him, I would think she was using me or something." Ella told Tess.

If Tess was a cartoon, a bright light bulb would flash over her head. She then smiled, her eyes lit up.

"Tess...I thought you were mad," Peggy said, confused by the sudden mood swing.

"Oh, I am. I just know what to do about Mitchie and Shane." Tess sat down on her bed and grabbed a note pad and a pen and began writing.

"Tess...what are you doing?" Peggy was now scared of the plan.

"What are you writing?" Ella asked, confused as she usually was.

"Something that once Shane sees after the beach jam, he'll never want to talk to that loser again," Tess grinned as she finished writing the note.

"And once Shane is mad at her, I'll be able to kick her out of the group and comfort Shane in his time of need. Then, he'll see who the real star is."

--

A day later, all the campers were where the outdoor stage was, blankets spread across the ground before the stage for them to sit on during the Beach Jam. This particular jam was a big deal this year, for word had it that a huge surprise was going to happen. There were rumors, but no one knew for sure what was going to happen.

Mitchie and Caitlyn were sitting together in the front. So were Tess, Peggy, and Ella, but they all weren't sitting side by side thankfully.

"So how's it been going with Tess so far?" Caitlyn whispered. Since the jam hadn't start yet, everyone was talking. Mitchie shrugged.

"Weird. I show up late for practice, and she doesn't get mad. She just smiles and says its no big deal," Mitchie told her.

"She's definately up to something. You better watch your back," Caitlyn warned. She knew from experience when to be alert. Tess was like a lion, she would strike without warning and things could get pretty bad.

Mitchie nodded and was about to say something when Brown walked on stage with Shane following him. The crowd cheered, excited the jam was going to start.

"Hey gang!" He waited for the cheering to settle down, "So, I _finally _talked my nephew into singing us a song!" And the crowd (mostly the girls) went crazy. Shane walked up to the mic, smiling.

"Shane, rock the camp!" Brown said into the mic before getting off the stage.

"Hey guys! I got a surprise for you," Shane said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my god..." Mitchie whispered, having a good idea what the surprise may be. She knew the sounds of a band practicing this morning down by the lake wasn't just her hearing things.

"What?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie looked at her and grinned.

"Let's just say you're going to be really happy with this jam," Was all Mitchie said. Caitlyn was about to say more, but Shane started talking again- but not before exchanging smiles with Mitchie.

Shane then looked over to the side and said towards that direction, "Guys...come on out."

Just then, the other two parts of Connect 3, Jason and Nate came out with their guitars. The crowd went even crazier than before.

"Oh my god!" Caitlyn squealed, grabbing Mitchie's arm and shaking it. Mitchie laughed and kept on smiling as Jason and Nate got on stage, giving Shane high-fives and a guy hug.

"So, we're going to play something new, let us know what you think," Shane said into the mic and the music started to play.

_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down _

It was a different sound than from what the campers had been use to hearing from the band. But the song was catchy and everyone was already enjoying it. They were even clapping along to the beat.

_Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)_

Caitlyn turned to Mitchie and asked, "Did you know about this?" Mitchie simply shrugged and grinned.

"Maybe..." A few days ago, Shane had played her the song and she had urged him to try it out and play it with the band. She was glad he had taken her advice- she had never seen him this happy when it came to performing.

_Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah_

As Shane sung the second verse, he sent a smile over to Mitchie, who smiled back and danced in her seat along with Caitlyn. He couldn't help but think it was cute when she did that.

_Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music_

Everyone-even the staff, were enjoying the performance. Campers were dancing in their seats and so were even some of the staff members. Not to mention, Nate, Jason, and Shane looked so much more happy than usual. It was amazing to play a song they truly wanted to sing and that they could really relate to- not something the record label told them to sing.

_Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my heroes  
singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music_

Shane sent over another grin to Mitchie, who once again, smiled back and gave him a thumbs up. But this time, Tess saw what the two were doing. Tess calmed herself down, by the end of the day, there will be nothing more between them.

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long  
yeah!_

The second the song was over, the crowd stood up and cheered. The group smiled and took a bow and walked off stage.

"Man, they loved it, you were right!" Nate said to Shane.

"I know I was right!" Jason stopped, "Wait, what did I do?"

Nate rolled his eyes, "Not you! Shane! The label _has_ to let us do this."

Shane laughed sarcastically, "Ha, they won't. We tried that once and that got us in hot water."

"Yeah!" Jason stopped, confused again, "Wait, I don't remember being in hot water with you guys."

"If we hit the studio tonight, we can get them a demo by tomorrow. They can't say no once they hear this," Nate said.

"They can't?" Jason asked.

About a month ago, Shane would of jumped at the chance to leave this place, but now...he didn't want to. He was having fun here, and still needed to find that voice.

"Guys, I can't just leave, I'm not finished here yet," Shane said to them. Nate and Jason exchanged very confused looks. Nate then looked in the direction Shane was smiling at, and saw Mitchie and Caitlyn nearby talking and laughing.

Nate grinned, now understanding why Shane had been acting so weird lately, "Alright man, do what you gotta do."

"We are talking about my birdhouse, right?" Jason asked, seriously.

"Come on!" Nate said to Jason. He then looked at Shane and whispered, "Can you see if the girl in the blue pants is single? She's cute."

Shane then looked to see Caitlyn with blue pants and laughed a little when Nate and Jason left. Nate was such a workacholic and Caitlyn was the complete opposite. It would be interesting to see those two together.

Meanwhile, Tess was talking to Peggy and Ella in a corned away from everyone else. "Did you put the note in her pocket?" She whispered.

"Well, we tried, but every time she almost caught us. So we put it in her bag." Ella told her.

"What?!" Tess hissed, "How is Shane going to see it then? Can't you do anything right?!"

"Well, how are you going to even get Shane to see it anyways?" Peggy asked. As much as she hated being apart of this, she still wanted to know, since Tess hadn't told them the full plan. Only bits of it.

Tess looked over her shoulder to see Shane walking up to Mitchie, smiling. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and smiled back. She could see Shane's mouth moving, but couldn't make out what he was saying. She saw Mitchie nodding her head and the two walked off. No one seemed to notice though, since they were also talking to Nate and Jason, who hadn't left yet.

"I have an idea," Tess said and walked in the same direction Shane and Mitchie were walking in.

--

"So, what did you think?" Shane asked as he and Mitchie walked on the path that lead to the dock.

"It was awesome. Everyone loved it," She said, referring to the performance.

"Hopefully the label will," He muttered and Mitchie looked at him.

"Hey, if they don't, then tell them that the whole camp has a problem with that. And they'll have to deal with a certain girl who they would not like to pee in her cheerios," Mitchie said, grinning. Shane couldn't help but smile along.

"And, I wanna say...thanks," Shane then said, looking down at the ground, kicking a small rock with his foot.

"For what?" Mitchied asked, confused.

"Well...you know, putting up with me, smacking me upside the head when it was needed, helping me with the music," He said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. She couldn't tell for sure, since it was rather dim, but was he blushing?

"Hey, thanks for putting up with _me_ and all my weirdness," She said, smiling.

"Your weirdness is what makes you, well...you," Shane commented and the princess found her face turning red.

"So..." Mitchie leaned against a tree, clutching to her bag; something she did when she was nervous, "Um..uh...have you found that girl yet?"

Shane shook his head, "Nope..."

"Have any idea who she might be?" Mitchie asked. Shane shrugged and looked at Mitchie. He then remember that one day earlier this day when he saw her writing in a book that was labeled _Mitchie's songs. _Maybe...nah...but then again, who knows? He never will know unless he tried.

"Hey, Mitch...do you write songs?" Shane then asked. Mitchie couldn't help but think why he would ask that. Then it hit her.

"Shane, you've never heard me sing," She started, thinking there was no way she could be the girl behind that beautiful song he had played for her by the dock.

"Well...I know," He also wanted to hear her songs, she seemed like the kind of person who could write very good songs, "You just seem like a songwriter."

"Well I mean, I just write them as a way to express my feelings but," She stopped and Shane tried to hide a smirk, but he let it show.

"Jerk!"

"You know you love me." Mitchie didn't know how to respond to that. If it was with someone else, she would of said something clever right back. But she didn't know how to deal with Shane saying that. Even if he was joking.

"Yeah well..." She bit her bottom lip," Fine, I'll show you my songs. I write them in a book, which is in my bag." Mitchie open her bag and fumble through it to find the book.

--

Tess hid behind a tree that wasn't far from Shane and Mitchie. She knew what she had to do. Walk in, saying she had Shane a question about dance class, then while trying to act a certain move she was saying she was having trouble with, she would cleverly open Mitchie's bag and pretend to loose balance. She would then grab the bag to stop the so called 'fall' and open it.

"Fine, I'll show you my songs. I write them in a book, which is in my bag," She heard Mitchie say and looked to see the girl nervously open her bag and trying to find it.

Tess knew she should start her plan, but she knew how Mitchie was when she got nervous. She had trouble with balance. If Tess right, maybe she wouldn't have to do anything. Maybe she could just watch.

"Oh crap!" Mitchie exclaimed when she dropped her bag, things spilling out. Tess smirked when she saw the pink note flutter to the ground, near Shane. She could finally relax and watch Mitchie crumble.

--

"Oh crap!" Stupid nervous me. Stuff fell to the ground. Thankfully, I didn't have any embarrassing stuff, like a tampon or something. Just my song book, extra pens and pencils, a Camp Rock rule and guide book, a few hair ties, a notepad, some- I don't remember ever having pink notes.

"Let me help," Shane said and bent down to help me.

"No, its okay, I got it under control-" I said, picking my stuff up.

"Don't worry about," He laughed and handed me some pencils. I smiled and put my notepad away. I looked up to see Shane picking up that pink note and looking at it. All of a sudden, his face changed from happy to confused, to hurt to really angry in just three seconds.

He then looked at me, and I just stared back, confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concern. He looked away and then looked back at me, shaking his head.

"I knew it. I knew you were hiding something," He snapped. Oh my god...he's figured it out. But how? Did he think about my reaction when he called me princess and realize why I reacted the way I did?

"Shane...look, I can explain," I began, standing up. He stood up and looked at me, his face a mix of being angry and upset.

"Explain what? There's nothing you need to explain!" Shane nearly shouted. There was no trace of the guy I had been talking to a minute ago. This was the Shane I see on E! News. The one who would yell and say stuff without thinking.

"Look, I know I was hiding who I really was, but I had to!" I exclaimed. I don't want Shane to think the wrong thing. I thought he would understand if he ever found out.

"Let me guess, you wanted the money? You know, I am so use to people pretending around me. I don't know why I'm finding you a shock."

"What are you talking about?!" Have those tight pants cut off the blood circulation to his head? Why would I go undercover for money? Does that even make sense?!

"I'm talking about this!" He shoved me the pink note and I looked at it. In writing that wasn't mind, it said _Interview with Pop Informer magazine for story about Shane tomorrow at 2:30. _I looked up at him and shook my head. I would never do something like this. I don't know how this note got there, but it wasn't mind. I would never sell Shane out.

"Shane, I never wrote this. You have to believe me," I begged.

"Why should I? You're just like everyone else who's ever wanted to hang out with Shane Gray, not me. You're just a sellout," He spat. Oh, that does it. And he isn't?

"Oh, and you aren't Shane? You're the one who goes up onstage and sings songs that aren't songs you've written, that aren't something that hold meaning to them. But you do it anyways. And I don't know how this note got into my bag-"

"Oh what Mitchie? That someone wrote that note and put it in your bag? Do you have any proof of that?" Now he looked like he was about to cry, "I really, really thought you were different."

"That makes two us," Was all I could say, feeling like tears were going to spill down my face any second.

He just shook his head, "Have fun with your interview. I know I told you a lot." And turned around and started walking away.

"Shane," I didn't want him to be mad at me, "Look, I wasn't lying when I said I knew what you go through. But...my mom isn't the president of Hot Tunes TV in China." Oh my god, what are you doing Mitchie. No! No! You cannot tell him the truth. It could just make things worse.

Shane stopped and looked back at me, "Why is that such a surprise? So what does she do Mitchie? Really, who are you? Just a person who lies to make their way to the top?"

"No! I'm not like that at all! She..." No, I can't tell him, he wouldn't believe me. I mean, would you believe someone if they said they were a princess who had to go undercover?

"I can't tell you, but Shane, I didn't write that note."

"I know I already said this, but I did think you were different. Well, trick's on me. Cause you're just the same. You're like everyone else," Was all he said before he walked away.

I just stood there, tears coming down my face. Part of me wanted to go after him and tell him the truth. Another part of me wanted to be mad at him for not giving me a chance to explain. And the last part of me wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

I found myself sitting down on the ground, and silently cried. I didn't know what to do. The one person who I truly cared about what they thought of me hated my guts.

--

Tess watched as Shane started walking away for the first time and smirked. She quitely started walking back, knowing she had accomplished what she wanted to happen. And she didn't have to do anything but write a note.

She walked back to where everyone else were and found Peggy and Ella waiting for her.

"So...how did it go?" Peggy asked, not sounding enthusiastic at all. She hated knowing she knew about this, but what could she have done? Stop Tess? Like someone could do that...

"He hates her. Now tomorrow, Mitchie will find herself Shaneless, and groupless. Let's go back to the cabin," Tess said and the girls followed her and walked past Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked in the direction Tess had walked out of. It was the same direction Mitchie and Shane had walked in about fifteen minutes ago.

"What has she done," Caitlyn muttered and ran into the woods. A few minutes later, she found Mitchie on the ground, crying.

"Oh crap, what happen?" She asked, helping Mitchie stand up.

Mitchie could only shrug and say, "He...he now hates me, over something I didn't do. And-"

"You can tell me on our way to the cabin. Everything is going to be okay," Caitlyn tried to assure Mitchie. It was like Mitchie was a small child Caitlyn would babysit who was scared of the monster under her bed and Caitlyn was having to assure her that the monster wasn't there.

Caitlyn them remembered how Tess came out of the woods, looking quite satisfied and happy. How Peggy and Ella looked guilty, like they had been a part of something they hated to be a part of.

She now had a strong feeling who the monster of this situation was.

* * *

**Wow, I'm making movie Tess look nice compared to this Tess! So...what will happen between Shane and Mitchie? And Mitchie and Tess? ONLY TIME WILL TELL! So review, I enjoy reading feedback **

**AND! ONLY TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL JOE'S BIRTHDAY! AUGUST 15TH BABY! **

**AND!! ONLY A WEEK UNTILT HE JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT IM GOING TO! WOO! I'm going to loose my voice there, I know I will...yeah, so review please!**


	12. Just hold on

**Just to save you from confusion, Tess didn't hear the part about Mitchie almost telling Shane her secret, she walked away before that happen. And I know some events in this chapter and the next are out of order, but just go with the flow.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...don't own Camp Rock. Enough said.**

"So let me get this straight," Caitlyn asked, "Shane found this note that had fallen out of your bag that said you had an interview with a magazine about him, making it seem like you were selling him out. But you never wrote this note and never did anything like that. However, he doesn't believe you, and now never wants to see you again. And you have no idea who wrote this note, or how it got into your bag. Am I correct?"

A red-eyed, eye makeup smeared Mitchie nodded her head.

"And you almost told him your secret?" Caitlyn asked.

"Look, I know it was stupid, but...I just didn't want him to be mad at me, and just wanted to say something that would make it better," She sniffled.

"It wouldn't, but I'm not mad at you for doing that, because I'm pretty sure I would have done the same thing," Caitlyn sat down next to Mitchie on the bed. Campers were still outside talking while Mitchie and Caitlyn were back in the cabin.

"Can I see the note?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie handed her the pink note. Caitlyn read over it and knew it was definitely not Mitchie's handwriting. She had seen Mitchie's songbook, and Mitchie's handwriting was not as girlie and neat as the handwriting on the note.

"Yeah, this is definitely not your handwriting," Caitlyn commented and Mitchie gave her a 'No duh' look.

"Well, why don't you show him it's not yours?" Caitlyn then asked.

"Because he doesn't want to talk to me, let alone see my handwriting," Mitchie sighed, "I just wish I knew who really wrote this note and why they put it in my bag, like they wanted Shane to see it."

As soon as the words escape from her mouth, Mitchie's brown eyes widen and Caitlyn's face went from concert to disgust. They both looked at each other and at the same time in a tone of pure repulsiveness, said, "Tess."

"That's it. I am going to throw her in the lake," Mitchie said, standing up, now mad. She knew Tess was awful, but she didn't expect _this_ from the terrible blonde.

"As much as I would love to help you with that, I'm pretty sure it won't patch things up with you and Shane." Caitlyn said, standing up next to Mitchie.

"I know, so what should I do?" Mitchie sat back down on the bed, bringing her knees up to her chest. She hated Shane being mad at her over something she would never do. Half of her wanted to punch him for thinking she would do such a thing. It made her blood boil. But then again, she knew what it was like to have people pretend to be your friend, only to sell you out in the end. When something like that happen to you, it makes it harder to trust people. So although she was mad at him, she understood why he jumped to conclusions.

"Mitchie, I don't know. Try to talk to him, I guess. But give him a day before you do, let him cool down first." Caitlyn then asked, "What are you going to do with Tess?"

As much as Mitchie wanted to get revenge on the Regina George wannabe, she knew it would not help at all and just make things worse. Plus, she didn't want to sink down to Tess' low level. Others would be okay with doing that, but not her. She was a princess; and a princess was taught to never to lower herself.

"I'm going to walk out of the group. I should have done that a long time ago. No, you know what I should have done? I shouldn't have even joined that group in the first place. Being popular was fun at first, but it just sucks now." She spoke, and Caitlyn smiled. She was glad Mitchie had realized the grass wasn't greener on the other side. It was just fake, happy on the outside, but miserable deep inside.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to tell her tomorrow." She knew that tomorrow was definitely going to be memorable.

--

Today was a big day. I would either stand up to Tess, or stay quiet and let her boss me around. I thought I could tell her I want out, especially after last night. But the more I thought about it, the more I got sick to my stomach.

Where was Carter when I needed her the most? She could always give me confidence when I needed it. But I didn't know where she was right now, but all I knew was that she wasn't here with me. I had put on a blue Power Rangers t-shirt to help me think that she was there, but it didn't help much. Even my favorite dark skinny jeans and green converse weren't helping me much.

I walked into the mess hall, ignoring the stares of people. I got my tray of food and sat down with Caitlyn and the gang. It was nice sitting with people who I didn't have to worry about impressing. I just had to be me.

We were talking when all of a sudden I hear Tess laugh very loudly a few tables away, looking at me. Stay calm Mitchie. She's just doing this to make you worried that she's laughing at you.

Everyone at the table looked at me, waiting for a reaction. I smiled and while shrugging, I responded, "The only thing that's worth laughing is how bad her fake laugh is." That got us laughing and I felt better.

"Here comes Barbie," Caitlyn muttered and I looked to see Tess walking over to our table with Peggy and Ella behind her. Why do they even put up with her?

Tess looked at me and said, "Hot Topic called. They said they want you to be their new spokesgirl!" And she walked away.

"Tess, stop talking to me like that," I found myself staying. She turned around and looked at me. I stood up and walked over to her.

"In fact, stop talking to everyone like that! I know that I'm not what you think is popular material, but I much rather be myself, than be friends with someone who is a bitch to others and ruins their lives, just to make herself feel better! So go ahead Tess, kick me out of your group, insult me, tell me my outfit sucks! I'm done with you."

For a spilt second, it was showed she was uncomfortable and wasn't expecting this. You actually saw a person, not a bitch. But, like girls like Tess, it was quickly covered up.

"In case it isn't obvious," She said to me, "You're _so _out of the group."

"And in case it isn't even more obvious," I mocked her, "I've been wanting that for a long time."

And with that, I simply smiled at Tess and walked sat back down and went back to eating my lunch. Today was going to be great.

--

Ever had one of those where everything starts out really swell, then something happens and it just sucks?

For Mitchie, that something was dance class.

She knew before entering the studio the class wasn't going to be fun. She wasn't ready to be in the same room as Shane without wanting to either yell at him, or cry. But she knew he probably wasn't happy about being in the same room as her either.

By the sudden silence and stares when she enetered the studio, Mitchie knew for sure this class wasn't going to be enjoyable for her. It was obvious everyone was staring at her for what happen at lunch. It was a big deal here at Camp Rock. Tess had been the diva of the camp, she was like the queen and everyone else were the peasents, wherever they liked it or not. No one had really stood up to her, called her for what she truly was. As much as it was nice for that to finally happen, it was at the same time, scary. For all they knew, a fight between the two could happen.

Everyone in the room darted their eyes back and forth from Mitchie to Tess, waiting to see what one would do.

Tess glaned over at Mitchie and rolled her eyes. She flipped her hair in a usual Tess manor and whispered loudly to Peggy and Ella, "What a joke."

Mitchie ignored this comment. She had already stood up to Tess once, and for Mitchie, that was all she needed to do. If she insulted Tess back, Tess would insult her again, and it would just go on and on. The brunette quitely sat down next to Caitlyn and waited for the class to start. Shane was no where in the studio, and secretly, Mitchie hoped he wouldn't come. She wasn't ready to face him.

Just then, the doors open and the instructor walked in, "Hey guys," He said with a small smile. Although Mitchie and Shane weren't on good terms, they both didn't want to make it obvious to the whole camp. That was the last thing they needed.

"Have a seat," He said and walked to the front of the room, avoiding eye contact with Mitchie. Everyone took a seat and looked up to Shane, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"So, Final Jam is coming up, and I knew you're all very excited," He said and let some of the campers cheer.

"Well, here's some advice," Shane's face and tone turned serious and everyone became silent.

"It's not all about your image. None of it means anything unless people see who you really are."

Mitchie knew he was talking more directly at her and she looked away. Little did he know, she had shown him the real her. Before things had gotten rocky between them, she let down her guard around him, and he did the same.

"And your music, has to be who _you_ really are." Shane stressed. He knew it looked like he was being a hypothcrite, but in another view, it looked like he was finally realizing what those words really meant.

"It's gotta show how you feel, or it doesn't mean anything." For a brief second, Shane and Mitchie made eye contact. It was an awkward, cold, eye contact moment. Mitchie quickly looked away, and so did Shane.

The rest of dance class was just campers talking. Mitchie had been quiet the whole time, lost in thought.

"So, after class, we have to head back to the cabin and pick out a song," Caitlyn spoke, interrupting Mitchie's thought. She looked at Caitlyn, confused.

"Why do we have to pick a song?" She aske.d Caitlyn looked at her like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because we are going to do what was the original plan and what we should have done in the first place. We're going to be in the Final Jam," Caitlyn informed her with a smile on her face.

"What?" But then she remembered. That's what the two had planned on doing before Mitchie joined Tess group. Mitchie would sing, while Caitlyn would produce.

"Look, Caitlyn, I-" She wasn't sure if she could do it. So many things were happening and she wasn't sure if she could go out on stage and sing in front of everyone, including Shane.

"Look, I've already signed us up and we have like, almost a month to practice! That's plenty of time. Come on, don't you want to end this summer with a bang?" Caitlyn asked. She was right. For all they knew, after this, it could be safe for Mitchie to go back home. And if she went back home, she would go back to same old same old.

"Well...I guess I should make this experience end memorably, right?" Mitchie said, smiling. The two high-fived each other, both grinning.

"Great, so after this, we'll pick out a song and start practicing," Caitlyn informed her, already planning a practice schedlue.

What they didn't know was two people were watching the two. One felt betrayed, confused, and hurt. The other was the one who had caused that.

Tess was deep in thinking from what Shane had said. Image didn't count? But wasn't that one of the main keys to a successful career? That's what she always thought. To her, his words didn't make much sense. Her music was her, it was loud, catchy, and showed how talented she was. That was showing the real her, right?

"Great, so after this, we'll pick out a song and start practicing." Tess' eyes immediately pricked up from hearing that. She looked back to see a grinning Caitlyn talking to a smiling Mitchie. They were going to be in the Final Jam? Tess would have laughed in her mind. What a joke. There was no way Mitchie could perform in front of all those people. But Tess wasn't the kind of person to take chances. She had to keep an eye on Mitchie and Caitlyn. And practice extra hard, not to mention, get on Shane's good side. Which should be easy now that he and Mitchie's relationship was no more.

Meanwhile, Shane was looking around the room when he saw Caitlyn and Mitchie high-fiving each other. The sad, hurt, confused Mitchie he had seen last night was replace with a smiling, happier one. It looked like she had moved on from last night. But that didn't help at all. He didn't want to believe Mitchie was going to sell him out, but the proof was right in front of him. He should have known she was too good to be true. Half of him wanted to leave the camp, but he knew he needed to find the girl with the voice before he could go. Hopefully, she would be performing at the Final Jam.

* * *

**Poor Shane. Doesn't know the girl with the voice is the one he had yelled at. Well, tomorrow is the day...the big day, I've been waiting for this day since I became a Jonas Brothers fan...THE DAY OF THE JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT!**

**(screams very loudly that mom comes in and asks what's wrong)**

**I'm so excited. I don't care that I don't have seats where I could touch them. I'm just happy to see them live. And I get to see Demi! My friend Kelly has the same birthday as Demi (August 20th!) So excited to see her also. She's one of my role models, so I'm extremely excited. Now, after the concert, I have to deal with one of my high schools orientations and then get ready for Colorado to go see my Aunt. I'll be gone for two weeks, and the chances of me being able to update during those two weeks are slim, since I don't get to see this certain Aunt much, since she lives halfway across the country. I will try my best, but I can't promise you anything. But I will try my best.**

**Please review! **


	13. The voice

**So, I didn't want to have you guys go nearly two weeks without another update, so I started on this chapter later on the day I posted the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, etc. etc.**

**  
**Final Jam was not like any other jams at Camp Rock. If you said to someone who was going to be in it 'what's the big deal?', they would call the camp nurse to have her take a look at you. Final Jam to the campers was like the Superbowl to football players. It was something that you had to take seriously.

It was _the_ jam. It was the last jam, the last chance to show everyone your stuff. The last chance to show why you here in the first place. You couldn't goof off when it came to this jam. This was the jam you worked your butt off. The jam where you had to give it your all and then some. Slacking wasn't an option, unless you wanted to make a fool of yourself. This wasn't a jam where you could sign up and do a silly song or dance. This was serious. For some, it was about winning. For others, it was about showing why you're here in the first place. That you have talent and what it takes to make it out in the entertainment industry.

And for Mitchie, it was about showing people who she really was. That she wasn't someone who blend into the crowd. That she wasn't the shy, easily intimated person she was when she came here. In the midst of being undercover, she had found who she really was.

So why did she feel nervous? Why should she? She was free from Tess and she and Caitlyn's friendship had been fixed. They had picked out a great song that Mitchie wrote, and the music and beat fit the song perfectly. So why did she feel nervous?

Maybe because this was the first time she was going to perform in front of a crowd and let those deep, personal songs she had written before. Maybe the fact she was up against people who had been doing this for years was a reason.

Or, one of the biggest reasons of all was the guy she had once felt so comfortable being herself around him, now hated her and was one of the judges. She had tried to forget about Shane, but still, in a corner of her mind, she missed having the weird and random conversations with him. It truly sucked how he believed that stupid lie that Tess had created. But she didn't know what she could do to get Shane to realize he was wrong. He didn't want to talk to her, he wouldn't listen to her. What was there to do? The only thing she knew she could do was practice and hope when Shane heard her, he would realize she was real, and not what he thought she was.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn's voice made Mitchie come out of her thoughts. Mitchie was brought back to reality. She and Caitlyn were practicing. Since they needed a nice, quiet but good place to practice, Caitlyn somehow convinced Mitchie to practice in a spot in the woods that had huge rocks that were smooth enough to hold Caitlyn's laptop and equipment. It was cool to look out and see the entire camp, but since she was wearing boots, Mitchie was afraid of the idea of loosing balance and...well...you know.

"Yeah Cat?" Mitchie asked, focusing her attention on the Final Jam.

"You ready to practice?" Caitlyn asked, her laptop ready.

"Sure. Let's rock and roll!" Mitchie brought a microphone that had a cord that was connected to Caitlyn's laptop up to her face. It was to help Mitchie get use to singing into a microphone while holding it. It would also be recorded and the girls could play the song back to see what they needed to work on.

Caitlyn pressed a key and a soft beat that would become more rock after the first time you heard the chorus came on. Mitchie took a deep breath and began singing.

"_I've always been the kind of girl who hid my face, so afraid to tell the world what I've got to say. But I have this dream, right inside of me..."_

--

Meanwhile, on the other side of camp, Tess had finished rehearsal. Rehearsing with her was never easy. If you made even the smallest mistake, she would take notice and immediately yell and make sure you got it right and yell until you did so.

Today's practice was no different from the others. Peggy and/or Ella would get one of her complicated dance moves wrong and Tess would yell and stress the importance of getting it right and making sure they made her look good. Most of the time, it was Tess who would accidentally bump into one of the girls, but God only knows what would happen if the day came that Tess Tyler admitted she made a mistake.

She had changed out of her Juicy Couture sweats and into a nice anf fashionable pair of jean shorts that came above her knees, a white tank top and a red jacket over it, along with a pair of heels. Since part one of her plan Bring Mitchie down and get Shane to like her and win the Final Jam (otherwise known as plan BMDAGSTLHAWTFJ) had worked, she was now ready to complete part two. Talk to Shane and comfort him, while also getting him to realize she deserved to win.

Which was why she was walking to Shane's cabin right now. She knew with Mitchie out of the picture, Shane would have to take notice in her. She arrived at the front of the cabin and looked around for any signs on Shane. She then heard a guitar playing coming from the back. Tess quietly made her way to the back of the cabin to see Shane sitting in a chair, playing the guitar.

Tess was about to walk over to him when Brown came out of the cabin and put his hand on Shane's shoulder. Tess stayed back, not wanting Brown and Shane to think she was spying.

"So...you never did explain what happen at the end of the Beach Jam," Brown asked. Ever since the Beach Jam, Shane had gone from happy to quiet and upset. At first, Brown decided to wait until his nephew told him, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen unless he asked.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happen at the Beach Jam," Shane said. He stopped playing the guitar to speak.

"Didn't look like nothing to me mate. You looked crushed, destroyed, torn. You looked like someone had taken your heart, ripped it into a thousand pieces, then ripped those pieces into a thousand pieces, and then ripped those pieces- well, by then you would just have dust-"

"I got it Uncle Brown!" Shane said with fake sincerity. He then turned serious, "Look, I'm over what happen. I'm just going to focus on my music, change my sound. I don't want to get sidetrack."

Brown nodded his head, then asked, "You still looking for that girl?"

Shane could feel his face heat up as he looked at his uncle, embarrassed, and surprised. He knew about that?

"What? Shane, I'm the director here, of course I'm going to hear the camp gossip at one point or another!" He told his nephew.

"It's insane. I can't get her song out of my head," Shane began singing, "_This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now, gonna let the light..." _Shane stopped and sighed.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find this girl. Who knows, maybe she'll find you," Brown said. Shane shrugged.

"That's what I'm hoping," Shane muttered.

Tess quietly walked away. Talking to Shane could wait, she now had to figure out what she was going to do with this new piece of information. She could sing what she had heard of the song to Shane, making him think she was the girl. But she didn't like the idea of impressing him by using someone else stuff. Plus, what if he wanted her to sing the whole song? Then he would realize she had lied and she could kiss his vote for Final Jam goodbye.

If only she knew who was the girl with the voice. Then she could make sure Shane never heard her.

"You wanna try the chorus one more time?" A familiar voice said from a distance. Tess stopped and listen.

"Sure," Another familiar voice agreed. Tess walked over to where the voices were coming from and saw it was Mitchie and Caitlyn. They must be practicing for the Final Jam. Tess knew it was good to know how your competition was coming along. Plus, hopefully it would make her relax. How much of a threat could Mitchie be?

Caitlyn pressed a button on her laptop and music began to play. Mitchie then began to sing.

"_This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm suppose be now. Gonna let the light, shine on me. Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me."_

Tess mouth dropped in shock. Mitchie was the voice Shane had been looking for?! And she was going to sing the song for Final Jam? In one view, it was rather obvious Mitchie would write a song like that. But in Tess' view, this was unbelieveable. Not to mention, Mitchie sound really good!

Mitchie stopped singing and Caitlyn pressed a key to stop the music. The two looked at each other and gave each other a high-five. Tess quitely stormed off, racking her brain for an idea to make sure Mitchie wouldn't sing at the Final Jam.

* * *

**Oooh! And the plot thickens! (Always wanted to say that). Just to give you a glimpse for the next chapter (which hopefully I can update before I leave for Colorado), h:ere's what you should expect**

_"FOOD FIGHT!"_

_"How are we going to practice now?"_

_"You can go home, its safe now!"_

_"She's a WHAT?!"_

_"Mitchie, you will so never see Final Jam."_

**Dang it, I probably just gave all away, oh well. TODAY'S THE DAY OF THE JONAS CONCERT! I'd figured I finished this before I go get ready. Oh my god, I have made it a goal to loose my voice. I'M SO FLIPPING EXCITED! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. Princess or camper?

**ALKASJKLDEOIFDS! HOLY FREAKING SHIZZZ!**

**Concert? UNBELIEVEABLE! Demi was amazing, as always. I lost my voice (my goal) My mom said she was impressed with Demi's voice and she thought the jonas brothers were really good. Jonas Brothers? Amazing. But I will tell you what the very best part was at the end of the chapter cause I don't want this author's note to be too long. Ahh, so amazing. **

**Disclaimer: Why would I be writing here if I own Camp Rock? Makes you wonder, doesn't it?  
**

So far, practice had been going great. Caitlyn and I had accomplished the main stuff like how the song would go, the tune and beats in a week. We were now at the point where I would practice singing the song and she would practice using her laptop and get the timing down right. And we were working on outfits. We're not superficial like Tess, but outfit picking is fun!

Right now, it was lunch time and I was eating my noodles while Caitlyn was working on something on her laptop while swinging her feet back and forth. Caitlyn and that laptop are like glue. I can't remember a time where I haven't seen her without it.

Just then, we heard the sound of feet shuffling. I knew that sound. Someone had almost tripped. I had a flashback of when I was stretching and caused the French Ambassador to trip and sprain his ankle.

"I am so sorry!" Caitlyn said and we looked to see the person she had nearly tripped was Tess. Caitlyn's expression changed and she smirked.

"Actually, I'm so not,' She said and I tried not to laugh.

"I would respond to that but-"

"But you are responding by saying you're not responding," Ella cut Tess off. Tess looked at her annoyed and told her to shut up. Caitlyn and I ignored her and went back to what we were doing.

"Hey!" Oh no...I looked up to see Tess leaning over with her plate and some noodles on Caitlyn's shirt.

"You did that on purpose!" Caitlyn told her. All Tess did was shrug. Did I ever mention how she makes me want to puke all over those heels of hers?

"Anything to make that outfit better," And she dumped some food on Caitlyn again, "See?"

Okay, that's it. I don't know who she thinks she is, but she needs a wake up call that she can't be ab itch and it can be okay.

"Tess!" Next thing I knew, I was flinging noodles and they made a direct aim at the stupid annoying witch. I simply shrugged and replied with, "Hey...you're right! The noodles do make outfits look better!"

Naturally, I got noodles throw on me the next second. I wiped them off my sleeve and handed Caitlyn my plate. More noodles flung through the air. Not to mention yelling and words that I cannot repeat.

Take three teens who are pissed off at each other, add food, plus camp, and what do you get?

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Yup. My very first food fight. I did what I had seen people do in movies and on TV. Throw food and duck so you won't get hit. The trays are a very good shield of protection. Caitlyn and I had worked out a system. I would hand her food and she would throw it and I would keep lookout to tell her when to duck.

It was an awesome system. Food fights aren't as bad as adults think they are.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" A voice yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing.

Oh crap.

Standing in the middle of the now literally mess hall was a not so happy Brown that had noodles on his shirt. I forgot that food fights always end with some adult walking in and stopping it.

"How started it?" He asked. Everyone pointed at me, Tess, and Caitlyn.

"Sellouts," Caitlyn whispered and I pulled a piece of lettuce out of my hair.

Brown pointed to all three of us and then pointed to his office. We all put down our plates and trays and followed the direction he was pointing to.

"And this was my favorite shirt," I heard him muttered.

Five minutes later, the three of us were in Brown's office. He was staring at us and then said, "Okay, what happen?"

We all started talking at once.

"She thinks she can go around like she owns the place and do whatever she wants and treat everyone like dirt!" "They were the ones who threw the food first! They're just jealous I have a big chance of winning Final Jam!" "She dumped her food on Caitlyn like she had a frigging right to! She's such a brat!"

"OKAY, ENOUGH!" Brown yelled and we all shut up. He sighed.

"Who threw the food first?" He asked us.

"Easy, Mitchie and Caitlyn," Tess told him. Caitlyn and I looked at each other. Technically, that was true. But Tess was the one who pissed us off to throw the food.

"Look, technically that's true," Caitlyn started and I cut her off, "But Tess-"

"No buts!" He cut us off, "Look, since you two both like playing with your food, I have the perfect summer job. Starting tomorrow, you two will have kitchen duty."

"WHAT?!" I didn't mind working in the kitchen. It was just we shouldn't be punished. Tess started this whole thing.

"But-"

"No buts! I don't want anymore trouble from you three. I'm up to my elbows with work I have to do around here. It's final, now go clean off and don't get in any more trouble," Brown said before walking out of the room.

"Happy cooking," Tess told us, smirking.

"What is your problem?! Don't you have anything better to do than be like this? I don't see how your family puts up with you," I exclaimed. Tess turned around and looked at me. She looked really pissed off.

"And who do you think you are? Queen?" If you knew who I really was, you would be sucking up to me.

"Mitchie, don't assume that you know everything and that you're capable of doing anything. For all you know, something or someone could knock you down hard." Was all she said before she walked out.

"Can someone please just let me slap her?!" Caitlyn exclaimed when Tess was gone. I turned around and sighed.

"Forget Tess, how are we going to practice now? For all we know, kitchen duty could take up most of our rehersing time!" I exclaimed.

"You're right. Well, hopefully the cook won't be too hard on us and maybe if we get on her good side, she'll let us practice and won't make us work too much," Caitlyn suggested.

"Urgh! This sucks eggs so much!" I groaned and walked out of the room. Tomorrow was going to suck.

--

The next day, Tess had finished applying the last layer of mascara and checked her outfit again in the mirror. She looked fabulous and she knew it.

"Why are you doing this again?" Ella asked once again. Tess turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Because, if I can get Shane to like me, which shouldn't be hard, I can snag his vote for Final Jam and we can win," She explained.

"But isn't that cheating?" Peggy asked, looking up from her guitar.

"No, its a stradgey," Tess told them as she checked herself in the mirror one last time.

"It sounds like its cheating," Ella commented.

"It's not cheating!" Tess snapped, "While I'm gone, practice. I want to run through the song when I get back."

"But we've practice it like, a million times!" Ella complained without thinking.

"Then practice it for the millionth and one time, okay?" Tess ordered and walked out the door. Ella and Peggy looked at each other.

"Do we have to practice?" Ella asked.

"Look, when we see her coming back,we can act like we've been practicing the whole time she was gone," Peggy told her and went back to working on the song she had been writing.

Tess walked down to the dock, which she had a strong feeling Shane would be. And she was right. He was sitting on the dock with his guitar, looking like he was trying to work on something but kept on getting distracted.

"Shane?" Tess said, pretending that she didn't know if it was him or not, "Oh, hi Shane! What are you doing here?"

"Oh...hey," Shane said, not wanting to talk right now, but didn't want to be rude, "Um...I usually go here when I want some quiet. Or when I just want to think. What are you doing here?"

"Well nature helps me when I need inspiration. There's just something here that's so like...inspirational." Tess faked. She wasn't much of a songwriter, but Shane didn't need to know that.

"Oh, cool," Shane replied and the two were silent. Shane was hoping that if he seemed busy, Tess would leave. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"So, what are you working on?" Tess asked, quite interested.

"Just a new song," He replied looking at his guitar.

"What's it about?"

"Well, its about how when things get rough, how you just need to hold on. I'm not done with it, I've gotten to the chorus, and I'm starting on the verses," Shane replied. It was awkward telling her all this. Unlike with Mitchie- no, he wasn't going to think about her. He had to get her off his mind. So why was it so hard to do that?

"It sounds like it would be an amazing song," Tess complimented.

"Thanks, how, how does this line sound," Shane then sung, "When you love someone and they break your heart. Don't give up on love, have faith, restart."

"It's...that's a really good line!" Tess said, but couldn't help but think Mitchie had something to do with this song. Or at least that line.

"Thanks," Shane said and the awkward silence took over.

"So, are you excited for Final Jam? Cause I am, I've been working my butt off," Tess spoke.

"Oh yeah, I saw you perform at the Campfire Jam," Shane said and Tess smiled.

"What did you think of my performance?" She asked. Wrong thing to ask, since Shane had been so focused on Mitchie during that performance.

"Um...it was good. The song had a nice beat to it. I liked...I liked the shoulder thing you did. And the dresses were...sparkly," He said, hoping that was good enough for her.

"Thanks, it was so hard to find good enough dancers," She told him, flipping her hair.

"Really? The dance didn't seem to complicated," Shane noted.

"Oh, it wasn't the dance that was so tough! I'm sure you know that the attention should be focus on the lead singer. So I had to find dancers that wouldn't take away the attention from me. So they couldn't be better than me or prettier than me," Tess explained, sounding like she didn't find that shallow. Of course, she didn't.

Shane looked at her, not knowing what to say, "...You based the dancers on their looks...and not their talent?"

"Well, I did want them to be good dancers, but I couldn't have them be so good people focus on them and not _me_," She said.

"Um...well...that's...that's an interesting way to find dancers!" Shane faked smile, secretly wanting Tess to go away. Tess put on a fake smile too, secretly wondering why it seemed like she wasn't making much progress.

"You know what, I have to go. Uh...I have to go call Nate and make sure he didn't let Jason use the oven." _You know, I really should check on that. _

"Oh..um...okay, so I'll talk to you later?" Tess said, smiling a smile that freaked him out.

"Uh...sure. Well, gotta go! Can't let Jason use that oven!" Shane said and quickly walked away, relieved he was done with that conversation.

Tess pouted and wondered why she didn't have Shane seeming like he was interested in her. _Ugh, I bet he still has Mitchie on his mind. I made you think that girl was selling you out, get over her! _She thought.

Speaking of Mitchie, she wondered how she and Caitlyn were doing on kitchen duty. Maybe Mitchie would fall and spill food everywhere and the cook would get mad. That would make her day.

Tess got up and began to walk in the direction of the kitchen, hoping the two misfits could give her something to laugh about.

--

I came to kitchen duty early, since I didn't know what to expect. Instead of an old, mean-looking woman who looked like she hated her job, there was a nice-looking young gal with a smile on her face.

"Um...hi," I said and she looked up from the counter and looked at me.

"I'm Mitchie, I'm here for Kitchen duty," I said, walking over to her.

"You're a little early, but it's nice to meet you. I'm Beth," She said. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"Caitlyn's coming too. I just have wanted to come early since I didn't know what to except." Great, now it sounds like I already hate this.

"It's okay. You can go wash your hands and can start icing those cupcakes over there," She said and pointed to where the sink was. This wasn't going to be so bad. I went over to wash my hands and heard the sound of the door opening and closing.

"You must be Caitlyn. I'm Beth and I would show you and Mitchie around, but Brown wants to talk to me about next week's campfire pig out. So can you please go wash your hands and start on the tomatoes? I'll be back in like, five minutes," I heard Beth say.

"Sure," I heard Caitlyn respond and walked over to where I was. I had finished drying off my hands.

"She's nice," I said when Beth had left.

"Yeah, I was expecting some mean, old grumpy lady with some huge hairy mole that you couldn't help but look at," Caitlyn said and I looked at her.

"You are so weird!" I laughed and walked over to where the cupcakes were.

"You know, this isn't such a bad punishment. I like helping my mom in the kitchen back at home. I just don't like how we got punished and Tess was free to go," Caitlyn said as she began chopping the tomatoes.

"Forget about her. She's just trying to distract us from the Final Jam," I said as I began to ice the cupcakes.

"I know, I just wish karma would come around already and bite her," Caitlyn said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, it will, sooner or later," I said and went back to icing.

"You think Beth will let us go practice and not make us work too long?" Caitlyn then asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope so. She seems really nice and understanding. Hopefully she'll let us," I hoped.

"Let who do what?" We both jumped and turned around to see Beth looking at us.

"Um...Beth, you see...Mitchie and I, we don't mind helping out in the kitchen, but um...we do have one concern," Caitlyn said and Beth looked at her.

"We're in the Final Jam and we're kind of worried how kitchen duty time and practice time is gonna go," Caitlyn said. I bit my bottom lip, hoping Beth wouldn't get upset or angry.

"Oh, you two are in the Final Jam? What are you going to do?" She asked, sounding excited.

"Well, Mitchie's going to sing and I'm going to help her with the music. And its her first Final Jam, and,"

"And we really don't want you think we're trying to take advantage of you, but we were just hoping we wouldn't have to worry about not getting enough practice time," I finished for Caitlyn.

"Look, believe it or not, but way back in the day, I use to be a camper too. So I understand how important practice is. And I'm sure we can work out a schedule. I won't be needing you two all the time, but just when I'm swamped," Beth said and Caitlyn and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks!" We both said and Beth smiled.

"No problem. Mitchie, if you want, I can take over icing the cupcakes and you can put the chips in the bowl," Beth suggested.

"Sure," I walked over to the huge bag of chips and picked it up, trying to make sure I would be able to see where I was going.

Just then, I heard the door open and close. Did more people have kitchen duty?

"Oh, hello. May I help you?" I heard Beth ask.

"Hi, um...I'm looking for...Mitchie Torres?" Wait a second, that voice sounds familiar. I know that voice.

I peaked out to get a look while walking at the same time. Oh my god...

"CARTER?!" I shouted and in less than three seconds, I stepped into the mop bucket thing that was filled with water, nearly went flying and fell, causing chips to go everywhere (and on me) and water to spill on the floor (and on me).

"Mitchie?" I looked up to see my best friend who I hadn't seen for nearly two months. What was she doing here? Why was she at Camp Rock?

What in the name of rock and roll was going on?

--

Tess peered into the window of the kitchen. All she saw was Mitchie, Caitlyn, and the person who must be the camp cook talking. Nothing excited had happen. So far, this was a complete waste of time. She should be back at the cabin, rehersing with Peggy and Ella.

"Mitchie should be in here." Tess crouched down so she wouldn't be seen and looked to see Dee with a girl she had never seen before. Did that girl go to camp? Camper or not, her shoes needed to go. She looked a little bit like Mitchie though. Both had dark brown hair, brown eyes, similar style...why she was here? And why did she want to see Mitchie?

"Thanks," The girl said and Dee smiled and walked away. The girl open the door and walked into the kitchen. Tess made sure the coast was clear and peered into the window. She could faintly hear the voices inside.

"I'm looking for Mitchie Torres," The girl said. Tess saw Mitchie peer out from a bag of chips.

"CARTER?!" Mitchie shouted and the next thing anyone knew, Mitchie had stepped onto the mop pan and tripped, causing chips and water go everywhere, especially on her. Tess covered her mouth so they wouldn't hear her laughing.

"Mitchie?" The girl, who must be Carter said. Mitchie looked at her like she hadn't seen the girl in forever. It was really interesting to Tess.

"What...what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked, sounding excited and nervous. _Hmm, this looks good, _Tess thought and decided to stay a little bit longer.

--

"What...what are you doing here?!" I said, getting up. I didn't care that I had gotten my clothes wet or that I had chips in my hair. I hadn't seen Carter in nearly two months, she was like my sister.

"Screw the fact you're wet and covered in chips! I need to hug you!" Carter laughed and hugged me. Beth and Caitlyn exchanged weird glances.

"Um, guys, this is my cousin Carter. Carter, this is Caitlyn and this is the camp cook Beth," I said, hoping Caitlyn would realize Carter was from Swannovia. Caitlyn nodded her head and I knew that meant she was just as confused as I was.

"What...what are you doing here?" I asked again. Carter smiled at me.

"I have great news! Grandma survived the operation!" She said. Wait, what? Our grandmother died when we were five!

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I know, I was just as stunned as you are, but isn't that great? She can _go home now, _it's _safe_ for her to _come back home_," Wait, was Carter speaking to me in some sort of code?

"That's wonderful! I'll go get a towel for you to somewhat dry off," Beth said and left the room.

"So, if you want to see grandma-"

"Carter, Caitlyn knows, her dad is the agent that took me in," I said and Carter let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay good, because I wasn't sure if you got what I was saying," She said.

"So, why are you here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well, Jamie and I have been in New York, staying with this family that owns a sub shop. It was cool, but we got this feeling the family was hiding some secret from us. But anyways, yesterday we were in the shop when all of a sudden, Charlotte walks in and we-"

"Wait, you were sent to stay in New York?" I asked, sitting down while pulled a chip out of my hair.

"Yeah, we had to leave when we got home from the party. We had been told that there was some kind of family emergency and you had to leave right away, but me and even Jamie knew something was up. Cause we're family too, so if there was some kind of family emergency, we would have been notified too. But seriously, I mean, Princess Protection Program? I just thought if stuff like this happen, you would join the Witness Protection Program. But hey, you learn something new everyday," Carter told me. Beth then came back in with a towel and handed it me.

"So, what kind of operation did your grandmother had to go through?" Beth asked. I could tell by the look on Carter's face she wasn't expecting that question.

"Um...she went through a..." Carter paused, "Brain surgery." "Foot operation." She and I said at the same time. Beth looked at us funny.

"Um...she actually had this really rare condition where she had this...this thing in her brain, and um...you tell her Carter, you know more than I do," I said, and she quickly gave me a look.

"Yeah, it was this really rare condition where this thing in her brain, affected her...uh...right foot! It was like, giving her foot the wrong messages. Like if she wanted that foot to go right, it would go left. If she wanted it to go left, it would go right! It's insane, but now she's all cured!" Carter told her.

"That's great. I'll let you catch up," Beth said and left the room.

"Brain condition that affects her right foot?" Catiyln said when she left, looking at us like we were idiots.

"Like you would have come up with anything better!" I replied.

"I would have come up with something more realistic!" She said and I ignored her.

"So, why you were saying that you were in New York when all of a sudden Charlotte came into the place you were staying?" I said, wanting Carter to get back to the story.

"Yeah, and we went crazy. We were hugging her and screaming cause we couldn't talk to anyone we knew back at home at all. It drove me crazy cause one; the only person I really knew was Jamie, and sharing a room with her is not fun. And two; it drove me crazy how no one would tell me where you were and if you were okay! I was ready to loose it!"

"What did Charlotte say?" I asked, wishing I could see her again. I wanted to see everyone again, even Jamie.

"Its safe in Swannovia! You can go home now, its safe! Everything between the other country has been worked out!" She said. I'm sorry, but did I hear her right? It was safe to go back home? I wouldn't have to worry about being kidnap?

"Do they know for sure that Mitchie's safe?" Caitlyn asked. Carter nodded her head.

"Yeah, and she said that she was going to tell you and we could either come with her, or go back home on the next flight. Jamie wanted to go home, but I told Charlotte I like, had to see you! I love your haircut! It is so cute!"

"Wait, Charlotte's here?" I asked.

"Well, she's out waiting in the car and I wanted to go talk to you, so I convinced her to let me. It wasn't easy but I-"

"So, Mitchie can go back home now?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, she can," Carter nodded her head. Then it hit me. I was able to go back home. I could leave Camp Rock and leave all the drama behind. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

It was times like these when Carter could read my mind, "Look, Mitchie, you don't have to go home now. You can finish camp and at the end, Charlotte can come pick you up and pretend to be your aunt or something. This camp seems so awesome, I can understand if you don't want to leave just yet. Its your choice." She told me.

I have gone nearly two months with no contact of my family or my friends. Yet, I had made new friends here and was now part of a new family; my camp friends. But I missed my real family and seeing them again would be so nice. But then again, I wanted to finish camp, I wanted to be in Final Jam. As nice as it would be to leave all the drama behind, it wasn't that bad to where it was nesscary for me to leave. Okay, maybe it was a little bit, but I didn't feel like I wanted to leave due to all the drama crap. Yet, it would be nice to see home again...

"Mitchie, just to let you know, I'm fine with whatever decesion you make. I mean, a princess has to do what a princess has to do," Caitlyn then said. I nodded my head. This was such a tough decision. I could stay as Mitchie Torres for a little bit longer or quickly go back to being Princess Michelle Rosalinda Montoya.

--

Tess was looking through the window with her mouth wide open. Was her hearing right? Princess Protection Program? Country? Caitlyn referring to Mitchie as a Princess?

If she was hearing things correctly, Mitchie Torres was Princess of some country called Swannovia. Mitchie had landed in some kind of danger back where she really was from and had to go into some sort of witness protection program for princesses. And Caitlyn's parents didn't work on cruise ships, but for the government? Tess didn't know if that was better or worse than being cruise singers. But that did explain how she got that laptop...

How could Mitchie be a princess? What was going on with the world? It was bad enough she was the voice Shane had been looking for, but a _princess_? Was there no justice in the world?!

"So Mitchie can go back home?" Caitlyn asked and Tess' eyes pricked up. She crossed her fingers, hoping Mitchie would be glad to go back to wherever her country was. But really, Swannovia? What kind of name for a country is that?

Along with Caitlyn and Carter, Tess waited for Mitchie's answer. It was like Mitchie wanted to do both. Why can't the girl just go home and things could go back to the way it was before she showed up?

After a few minutes of silence, Mitchie spoke up, "I think I'll..."

Caitlyn, Carter, and Tess leaned in a little to hear what her answer would be.

--

"I think I'll..." I stopped because Caitlyn and Carter had leaned a little too close to hear me.

"Um...some breathing room would be nice," I said and they moved back a little.

"As I was saying...I think I'll stay here and finished up camp. I mean, its only two more and a half weeks, well that's if I stay after the Final Jam. But I can leave after the Final Jam. Plus, it would look weird if I left all of a sudden," I said.

"That's fine. And I don't blame you. This camp looks so awesome, man, I wish I could have come here!" Carter said.

"So, can I see Charlotte?" I asked.

"Well, we have to go catch a plane. But we'll see you at the Final Jam," Carter said. She and I hugged for a long time. It feels like we've been separated since birth, not two months.

"Tell everyone back home I said hi," I told her.

"I will. Kick butt at Final Jam!" Carter said before she left. Caitlyn looked at me when Carter left.

"Are you happy with your decision?" She said, sounding like my mom. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I want to finish camp. I can survive another two weeks. And now, I can talk to them. So, I can write letters and stuff," I said. Caitlyn nodded her head and we went back to work. I looked out the window and could of sworn I saw something move. Nah, I'm just seeing things.

--

"She's a WHAT?!" Peggy asked, shocked and surprised.

"Are you sure you heard right?" Ella asked. Not even she could believe something like that.

"Trust me, I heard it right! Mitchie Torres is a princess!" Tess exclaimed, fustrated. She was now back in Cabin Vibe, telling Peggy and Ella what she had just found out.

"And you're saying that she was in some type of danger, so she went undercover and came here?" Peggy asked, still not believing it.

"Yes! And her cousin came and told her she could go back home, which would be so perfect, but no! She decided to stay!" Tess couldn't believe this. Couldn't something go right?

"Tess, are you sure you heard her right?" Ella asked.

"YES! Mitchie is a freaking princess! She's going to become queen one day! Why would someone even have her be queen of a country? I don't know, stupid people! But still, this is awful! Not only is she the voice Shane's been looking for-"

"Wait, she's the voice too?!" Peggy asked. She could sort of see that, but the whole princess thing was still pretty hard to believe.

"Yes! I mean, is there no justice in the world?! And she's going to sing the song Shane heard her sing for the Final Jam!"

"That's great, cause then Shane can finally know who the voice belongs to!" Ella said and Tess gave her a look, "Or that is going to be completely horrible!" She added and Tess nodded her head.

"That's weird how Mitchie stayed though. I mean if I were her, I would so be wanting to go back home and see everyone. And with everything that's happen to her here, I would be glad to leave the drama behind," Peggy couldn't help but comment.

"Well, I bet she wanted to stay because of the Final Jam," Ella said to her.

"Yeah, but what needs to happen is that I need to make sure she either goes home, or doesn't sing at the Final Jam!" Tess said. She looked at her watch, which was on the same wrist as her charm bracelet was on.

Tess stopped and her eyes slowly drifted from her watch to her charm bracelet. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Mitchie, you will so never see Final Jam," Tess said, looking at her charm bracelet.

Ella and Peggy looked at each other, afraid of what Tess could be up to. All they knew was that it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**Wow, long chapter. So this is a long author's note, only because I have so much stuff to tell you all.**

**Okay, the concert. Well, the best part was when the concert was over. So, my mom, me, and my friend Kelly are in the car trying to get out of the parking lot. And if any of you guys have been to any concerts (especially a Jonas concert) getting out of the parking lot takes a while. And there's this one lane that the police aren't letting any cars on. **

**So, we're next to the lane no one is allowed to get on, and we're just like "come on! we want to get out of here!" when all of a sudden, we hear screaming. Kelly and I realize what's going on and we look out my side of the car to see that the lane was being cleared so the jonas brothers could get through on their tour bus. They were in the front so you could see them. Well, Kelly and I roll down the windows and we're screaming and waving and saying hi. Even my mom is waving as they pass us. **

**Then, JOE LOOKED BACK AND WAVED AT US! HOLY FREAKING SHIZZ IT WAS AMAZING!**

**Then Kelly and I were spazzing and screaming cause it was so amazing. My god, that made the night perfect. **

**Moving on to the next order of business, I leave for Colorado on Friday. And I realized I made a mistake (I got confused with the length of my dad's business trip) I'm staying there for a week. My mom, brother and I are leaving to Bailtmore on Friday afternoon, stay overnight in a hotel, and then leave early Saturday morning to catch a plane. So for a week, I won't be able to update. Now tomorrow, I have a high school orientation that's from 8am to noon and then have to start packing. The chances of me being able to get an update in are very, very slim. **

**And, last thing I need to announced, my friend and fellow fanfiction author ScarletBlush is hosting a Camp Rock fanfiction awards; Smitchie style. Its where you can nominate camp rock author's stories for awards like Best story in orogress, best one-shot, best romance/fluff story, the link for her profile is on my profile. So let's recognize some amazing and talented camp rock writers! But remember, it has to a Smitchie story you're nominating (there is one award for best alternate couple, meaning a non Smitchie fic though).**

**Man, I usually don't write author's notes as long as these unless I'm ending a story! Lol, anyways, please review and nominate! **


	15. Author's note

**Hey everyone! I just got back from Colorado and it was amazing! Sadly though my computer is having some problems and needs to be fixed and idk when it will be fixed so until then I won't be able to update. I'll try to get on as soon as it's fixed! **

**thanks for reading!**

-**risingstar9328**


	16. Camp dramarama

**Yay! The computer got fixed! WOOP! And I started High School this week! This is a long chapter cause I had been away for a long time, so I owe you a long chapter. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I'm worried that some people think I own camp rock.**

Tension

That's what Camp Rock was full of at the moment. Tension. It was like that scene in those horror movies. That scene where things are going smoothly, and the characters begin to think that things are looking up. That maybe the serial killer was caught and they have nothing to be worried about. Everything is going perfectly fine.

And in the audience, those scenes only mean one thing. That something really bad is going to happen soon. Usually its the bad guy aka the killer who is going to make an appearance.

For Mitchie Torres, she felt like she was watching that scene. Only it was her own life she was watching. And Tess Tyler was the serial killer.

It had been four days since the now famous food fight. Everyone had been expecting Tess or Mitchie and Caitlyn do something like that again, but they knew better not to piss off Brown. Still, things had been too quiet. Tess hadn't give them any trouble. Aside from the dirty looks she would send them, they hadn't received any insults, been framed by her, or anything like that. It was relaxing, but at the same time, very weird. And even scary. Mitchie had experienced how Tess would pounce at the most unexpecting times.

She was hoping that the diva was now just fully focusing on the Final Jam, but that didn't convince her. And when Mitchie wasn't thinking about Tess, she was usually thinking about Shane. Why did he have to be so hard to forget? Oh yeah, cause she nearly saw him everyday. Why did he even have to come here? Why couldn't he be like the Jonas Brothers, and behave? She hated him but at the same time just wanted one of his hugs.

"Mitchie?" Beth's voice broke Mitchie out of her thoughts. She had forgotten she was in the kitchen, helping out.

"Yeah Beth?" Mitchie asked.

"Could you take out the trash please?" Beth asked. Mitchie smiled and nodded her head.

"No problem," To be honest, Mitchie wanted to get away from the pile of hamburger meat. The last time she had seen so much meat was when Martha had accidentally ordered too much for the Christmas party of 1998. Mitchie was still eating leftovers by Valentine's Day.

She grabbed the trash bags and walked out, holding one in each hand. There were two dumpsters; one outside the kitchen and one near the lake. Mitchie could only get one trash bag into the one by the kitchen. Guess she would have to make a trip near the lake.

Mitchie walked down near the lake, hoping she would have time to sit and relax for a minute. She looked out to see if there was anyone on the dock. Wait, was that...

--

Out on the dock, Shane sighed and strung some chords on his guitar, not even paying attention to what he was doing. He wished he was never sent here. All it did was make him get his hopes up and hurt him even more. Yet, he didn't want to go back to the way things where. Back to where he had to sing the songs the record label was making him sing. Be someone who he wasn't.

In the words of Jason, it sucked eggs.

Not to mention he still hadn't found the girl. If he could find the girl, he would be so much happier. He began softly singing the song he wrote for her, "_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I gotta find you." _He then stopped when he realize Mitchie loved this song.

Mitchie.

Why did the girl have to be so hard to get out of his head? Maybe it was because he saw her nearly everyday. Or maybe it was because secretly, he missed talking to her. He missed the random conversations they had about how tight his pants were and how she wrote music that made her mom think she needed therapy. He missed it, but he didn't know if they could talk without either one of them getting mad and starting to yell.

"SHANE!" A voice that made Shane cringed yell. _Please, spare me, _he thought, looking up at the sky. When he looked to his right, there was Tess, running to him. For the past four days Tess had been trying to talk to Shane and Shane had been making excuses to leave. But it was too late now for an escape.

"Hi Tess," Shane said with a good old fake smile. Tess brought it and sat down next to him.

"Shane, I need to talk to you," She said, sounding serious. Shane couldn't stand another shallow, superficial conversation with her. This girl seemed to be as deep as a kiddie pool!

"Really?" And you couldn't go talk to someone else? He wanted to add, but didn't.

"Yes, you see," Tess put on a face of fake nervousness, "I'm not sure if I can sing the song I'm planning to sing at Final Jam."

"Really? Why?" He asked. Shane didn't expect that.

"Well, you see, I wrote the song I'm singing and its really personal and I'm not sure if I can sing it in front of so many people," Tess told him, pretending to be so nervous. In a way, it wasn't a lie. She had wrote the song out of frustration with how her famous mother never seem to notice how little time she spent with her daughter. The song could be seen as a love song, which was fine with Tess, since she didn't want people to know the true meaning of the song and think she was weak. She had chose this song to sing because if for some off chance her mother actually did come to Final Jam, she could see just how talented she was.

"Well, what's the song about?" Shane asked.

"Um...its about this guy I had this huge crush on and he never noticed me which was what I wanted him to do," Tess lied, glad the song could be seen as that.

"Well, you could try singing a few bars of the song in front of me and see how that goes," Shane suggested. He knew it was selfish trying to find the voice when he should be helping Tess. But right now, he was so desperate to find the voice, he was starting not to care who it might be. He just wanted to know who the voice belong to. Plus, in a way, he was helping Tess. So it was balanced, right?

"Sure!" Tess exclaimed, forgetting to sound nervous. Shane gave her a funny look and she then quickly added, "I mean, I'll try my best." She carefully covered up her grin. This was going better than she thought it would.

Tess stood up, straighten her posture, and began to sing a few bars of the song, "_Look at you, look at me, there's never any us, can't you see all we can become. We can shine like the sun if we believe that two stars are brighter than one."_

Shane cleverly hide his disappointment. The song was good, but Tess wasn't the girl. Although he was had a feeling she wasn't, if still meant that the voice was somewhere.

"That was really good. You'll do fine at the Final Jam. Just imagine you're singing to the guy you wrote the song about. Pretend he's in the audience," Shane suggested and Tess nodded her head. She then caught a glimpse of a figure in orange. She instantly thought of a plan and turned her attention back to Shane.

"Oh Shane, I knew I could talk to you and you would help!" Tess said loudly and threw her arms around him and unexpectedly gave the popstar a bear hug.

"Um...you're welcome," Shane said, uncomfortable. He gave a small hug in return and then let go of Tess' grip.

"Well, I have to go practice with Peggy and Ella. Teaching them the correct dance moves is like teaching a llama how to drive a car," Tess said, her snotty tone back. Shane made a mental note to pray for Ella and Peggy. Great, now he was going all Jonas Brothers.

"Bye Shane!" She said, now in a flirtatious and annoyingly perky voice and added a huge wave goodbye.

"Bye," Shane said, returning with a small wave. Tess walked off, hearing the sound of someone running off in the woods. She knew that Mitchie was going to hear about her interaction with Shane. Tess grinned like a Siamese cat, this was a start of a good day.

--

Mitchie sighed as she carried the two heavy trash bags, one in each hand. There were two dumpsters she could put the trash bags in. The first and closest one was right outside the kitchen. Unfortunately, she could only stuff one trash bag in the dumpster. So, she had to go to the second dumpster they had a camp rock. The farthest one which was near the lake.

_Great, I have to walk all the way to the lake, which is on the other side of this camp, _She thought and quickly made her way to the other side of camp. She threw the trash bag into the dumpster and looked out onto the dock and froze.

Shane was out there on the dock. He was trying to play his guitar but it was obvious he was distracted. He had a look of frustration on his face. Mitchie didn't know if she should go and try to talk to him. What if he still didn't want to see her? He couldn't stay mad at her for that long, could he? Then again, this was the dude who threw a fit and walked off the set of a music video over a coffee mix up.

Mitchie didn't want to walk away on a chance that could fix things. Taking a deep breath, she quietly walked closer to where he was, but stopped when he started singing softly.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I gotta find you." _Oh how she loved that song but at the same time never wanted hear it again. He suddenly stopped and looked sad and frustrated. How she just wanted to go over there, hug him and explain everything. She missed their random and weird conversations, she missed being able to be her crazy and dorky self around him and how he didn't mind. She wished things would go back to normal between them.

"SHANE!" A voice that made Mitchie cringed yelled. Mitchie hid behind a tree before Tess ran past her, her direction was to Shane. Mitchie peered out of the tree, knowing Tess was going to try to kiss up to Shane to get him to vote for her for the Final Jam. On the bright side, Shane didn't look too happy to see her. Which made things a little bit better and gave Mitchie something to smile about.

Mitchie couldn't hear the two clearly, but she heard words like 'wrote it myself' and 'song' and 'Final Jam' and the phrase 'its personal to me'. Then she heard Shane go 'well, why don't you sing a few bars for me?'

Mitchie looked up at the sky and thought, _Please, please, I'll do anything just don't make her be the voice. It'll break Shane's heart even more to know the girl he had been searching for was the voice of a bitch._

Mitchie listen to Tess sing what must be the song she was singing for the Final Jam. It was good, sounded like a song you would write about a guy who you wanted him to notice you. She studied Shane's face, and was glad Shane didn't look shock or suprised when he heard Tess sing. She obviously wasn't the voice. But it didn't help that the conversation they were having looked deep and personal.

Shane then stood up and told Tess something. Tess looked around, and Mitchie almost was seen. She quickly hid behind the tree and peaked out. Next thing she saw was Tess and Shane hugging.

She couldn't take this anymore. She ran off before she could see anymore. Something was going on between them, wherever it was friends or more, Mitchie didn't want to know. When they hugged, it looked like they were either meant for each other or it was all wrong. She couldn't decide which. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. But she had stupid kitchen duty, damn it, and she knew if she didn't show up, people would search for her. And the last thing she needed was unwanted attention.

Before she entered the kitchen, she calmed herself down, took a deep breath, and smoothed her orange top. She walked into the kitchen with a fake smile.

"Sorry it took so long, the dumpster outside the kitchen was full, so I had to go all the way to the other side of camp to put it in the other dumpster," She told Caitlyn and Beth.

"Its fine. Now, Mitchie, can you help Caitlyn peel the potatoes? Brown wants to talk to me about what;s going to happen with the Final Jam and the last day of camp. Can you believe the Final Jam is in only four days?" Beth said, getting excited. So were Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"We know its going to be a busy day, but Beth if you need any help-" Caitlyn started when Beth immedaitely cut her off.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, the whole staff will be helping me with preparing the food. The only thing I want you two to do is practice and win Final Jam," Beth said and the girls smiled.

"We'll do our best," Mitchie said, wondering how long she was going to have to fake smile.

"I know you'll blow everyone away," Beth said before leaving.

The second she left, Mitchie went to peeling the potatoes while Caitlyn put the peeler she was using and said, "Okay, what happen?"

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked, focusing on the potato she had in her right hand.

"I saw you walking towards here from taking out the trash through the window. You looked like you wanted to curl up into a ball and cry your eyes out," Caitlyn said, putting her hands on her hips. Mitchie sighed, it was no use to lie to Caitlyn. She could tell right away wherever or not you were telling the truth.

"I was taking out the trash and was near the lake when I saw Shane out on the dock," Mitchie started and Caitlyn sighed.

"What did that he-diva do?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nothing. I mean, he didn't talk to me, because he didn't see me. I was going to go try to talk to him, but then Tess came along so I hid behind a tree," Mitchie explained and Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"What did the she-devil do now?" Mitchie could only shrug.

"I don't know. I couldn't hear them clearly. I know they were talking about a song and the Final Jam. The conversation looked deep, Shane was paying attention to what she was saying, so either he's just as shallow as she is, or it was serious. Then I heard Shane ask Tess to sing for him for some reason. I don't know why, but he asked her and she sung," Mitchie continued and this time, Caitlyn's eyes widen.

"Did...did it seem like she was the voice when Shane heard her?" Caitlyn asked. There was no way Tess could be the voice. Caitlyn knew that the voice had to be pure and muc better than Tess' voice for Shane to fall head over heels for the voice.

"I'm pretty sure she's not. Shane didn't have this 'Oh my god! That's the voice!' when he heard her sing. The song sounds good though. But at the end, she hugged him and he...he hugged her back," Mitchie said softly, looking at the ground.

"Mitch, if he wants a girl who sings about how she's so 'cool' over you, then he's not who we thought he was. And who cares if the song Tess is going to sing sounds good? You are going to sound amazing, and that is no lie. You are going to blow everyone, including Shane away. And that is a fact." Caitlyn told her in a serious tone. Mitchie nodded her head, pretending that she was convinced by Caitlyn's words.

But the truth was, for Mitchie, this day was getting worse and worse.

And she hadn't even gotten to the worst part yet.

--

"Peggy, why are we going this again?" Ella asked for the second time. Peggy looked at her best friend and sighed.

"Because, since we nearly messed up the last time, Tess thinks we'll screw up again. So she's having us stand guard and we have to alert her if anyone tries to go into the cabin." Peggy explained again. Ella shook her head.

"No, I meant, why are we listening to Tess? Cause I know you don't want to do this as much as I don't want to," Ella said, having one of her 'Budda' moments. Or as Peggy would call them 'one of the moments where Ella would say or suggest something really smart and Tess would then repeat it like she had thought of it and claim the idea herself' moments.

"Because...well...we...I don't know," Peggy said, which was the entire truth.

Before this year, Peggy just followed Tess' orders because she thought thats what she was suppose to do. But after seeing Mitchie be in the group, then stand up to Tess, and then finally walk out of the group with her head held high, Peggy wondered why she didn't do the same. Maybe it was because she was afraid she would have to do it alone and would have to walk out to no one. Mitchie had friends she was able to hang out with when she was out of the group. All Peggy had was Tess and Ella. And she didn't want to take the chance of being alone and having to start all over. But she didn't know how much more of Tess messed up and down right awful plans she could take. She hated knowing she had helped with the Shane and Mitchie fight. It bugged her to no end. She liked Mitchie, she admired her bravery. But Peggy wasn't sure if she could be as brave as Mitchie was.

"I really, really don't know," Peggy repeated and Ella nodded her head. She had followed Tess' orders because she thought it was the right thing to do, and Peggy was doing it. Now she and Peggy were trapped in what was like a jail.

They sat in silence, waiting for Tess to finish who knows what she was doing in Mitchie's cabin and they could just leave. Everyone else was either practicing, working, or swimming. So it didn't really make sense to have people stand guard. Then again, Tess wasn't the kind of person to take a risk.

"What are you two doing?! I told you to be on look out, not sit around like a lazy stage crew! What if someone had stopped by and noticed? We all would be dead right now if that had happen! God, can't you do something right for once?!" Tess said, appearing out from the side of the cabin.

"Who could have seen us? Everyone is either doing something that doesn't involve walking by this freaking cabin!" Peggy said, raising her voice a little. It felt rather nice. Tess was taken back by this, but didn't let it show.

"Well, I'm smart by not taking those small little risks. Now we need to go back to the cabin, we still have work to do," Tess said, crossing her arms over her chest and giving the two girls a 'do what I say or else' look.

"Can't we practice instead?" Ella said. _Wow, never thought I would ever say that! _She thought. She rather be going through Tess's monstrous dance rehearsals than be apart of this.

"We're doing that later today! Now, if you want to win Final Jam, you have to do what I say, got it?" Tess said and began to walk back to Cabin Vibe.

"Is winning the Final Jam worth this?" Ella whispered. Peggy could only shrug again, because it didn't seem like doing all this was worth for just some trophy.

"I guess," She muttered and the two quickly followed Tess' lead.

"Tess! Where's your charm bracelet?!" Ella exclaimed, noticing the gold chain was missing from Tess' wrist. Tess looked at her wrist where the charm bracelet normally would be around it.

"Let's just say someone misplace it." Was all Tess said before she continue to walk in silence.

--

Now I truly knew how people came up with the expression of who pissed in your Cherios this morning thing.

It makes sense. If you had eaten a nice big bowl of Cheerios for breakfast and then had been told after you had eaten it all that someone had peed in your bowl of cheerios when you weren't looking, you would be very mad, right?

And that is what I am right now. Mad. Well, more sort of pissed. And hurt. Pissed and hurt. That was me.

Why? Because a guy that I still sorta like but hate at the same time (even more now) was having what looked like a deep conversation with the girl I can't stand and then _hugged_ her. HE FREAKING HUGGED TESS! WHY WOULD HE HUG THAT MONSTER?!

You know what, I hope she has some rare contagious deadly disease from Africa and gave it to Shane. And while Shane is lying in the hospital bed, nearly dead, he'll think _'Gosh, I wish I had let Mitchie explain cause then I wouldn't be stuck here, I would be with her'. _Then, he'll be so sorry that he didn't let me explain. And since I'm so mad at him, when he's in the hospital, I won't visit him. Or call him! In fact, I won't even talk to him! Then it can slowly kill him inside that I have supposedly move on and don't care about him anymore. SO TAKE THAT SHANE!

I've been getting too much sun.

Anyways, I was in the kitchen, beating the batter, pretending that it was Shane and Tess. The two people I wanted to hit so badly right now.

"Um...Mitchie? Honey, you're suppose to gently beat the batter, not attack it," I heard Beth say. I stopped beatingg the batter.

"Sorry, um...can I go stir the macaroni and cheese?" I asked. She nodded her head and I walked over to the pot of mac and cheese, which was next to Caitlyn, who looked like she was trying to do something with the pancakes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"You know how in all those cooking shows, whenever the chef has to flip something, they always do flips, like have it flip two times and catch it?" Caitlyn told me and I nodded my head, "Well, that's why I'm trying to do." Caitlyn did try to flip it again and it nearly landed on the floor.

"Yeah, good luck with that," I said and began to stir to the mac and cheese. Caitlyn kept on trying to flip it successfully which kept on making me laugh.

"Wait, wait, I think I got it," She said and flip it and this time, she caught it before it almost went on the floor.

"You better not get that in my macorani," I said grinning.

"Oh, just stir the cheesy pasta," She said and I laughed. She tried again and this time, she caught it without it going near the floor.

"Yes! I did it!" She exclaimed and several of the workers in the kitchen stopped and looked at her like she was high.

"Congratulations Cait, the kitchen workers think you have drugs," I whispered.

"Well, how do you know that they're not on drugs right now, which is causing them to look at me like I'm on drugs?" She said and I burst out laughing.

"Mitchie, you're making the workers think you're on drugs!" Caitlyn imitated me and I continued to giggle.

"I'm sure they have it!" A oh-so familiar and annoying voice yelled as the door open and slammed closed. We turned around to see Tess with Brown.

"Okay, she has officially lost it!" Caitlyn said, half-joking, half annoyed.

"No, I didn't loose anything, you guys stole it!" Tess said, pointing to us, well, more towards me.

"Excuse me?!" I snapped. What the hell is she doing now?

"Brown, what's going on?" Beth asked, something we all like to know.

"Tess here seems to think that Mitchie and Caitlyn took her charm bracelet,"Brown told us.

"WHAT?!" Ever had those moments where you and your friend say something at the exact same time? That's what Caitlyn and I just did.

"Tess, not to be rude, but you really need to check your judgement," Beth said and Tess' mouth open and we smiled. Beth then turned to Brown, "Brown, I know these girls would never steal anything."

"Look, Tess won't stop bothering me unless I look," Brown whispered to her. He's really bad at whispering.

'Now listen, I just want to settle this once and for all. Let me take a look around and then take a look in your cabin, okay?" Brown told us. I can't believe Tess is trying to get us in trouble again. And over some competition! Can't she just ever play fair for once?!

"I know they have it," Tess then pointed to me, "She wants to win Final Jam so badly that she would steal my charm bracelet, which she knows is vauluable to me, making me get all worried so I wouldn't be able to do my best in the Final Jam and not win! She's doing this just so she can win!"

"Excuse me-"

"Beth! Don't! If there's a liar in here, its you Tess! Go ahead and look Brown, you won't find anything here. This is beyond stupid," I said. As Brown looked around the kitchen, Caitlyn and I gave Tess dirty looks, which is what she gave us too.

"I don't see anything here," Brown said and Caitlyn and I smirked.

"Go check their cabin! I bet its in there!" Tess exclaimed.

"It's not, because we wouldn't steal your stupid charm bracelet!" Caitlyn snapped.

"Look, lets cool down and take a quick look in your cabin. Like I said before, I want to settle this," Brown told us.

"Fine, but prepare to not find anything!" I said before we all, including Beth, walked out of the kitchen and headed towards our cabin.

"She's up to something," Caitlyn whispered. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"Not to sound all Hannah Montana, but gee, you think?!" I whispered. Once we arrived to the front of our cabin, Caitlyn and I turned around to face Beth, Brown, and Tess.

"Go ahead and look, just don't be surprised if you don't find anything! And that would be because we didn't take anything!" Caitlyn snapped. We were both beyond pissed off. I don't know what Tess has up her sleeve, but whatever it is, its not good and we're not going to have Tess get us in trouble again.

"Honestly Brown, I have to agree that this is rideclous. I understand that the three don't get along, but I know that Mitchie and Caitlyn wouldn't sink so low that they would steal something. Especailly as a way to win," Beth said.

"You shouldn't be talking! You're just the camp cook!" Tess told her. Oh my god, someone let me smack her.

Beth bent down to Tess so they were eye-level, in fact, it made Tess back up a bit. Beth then said in a warning voice, "You wanna know a little secret? Be nice to the people that cook your food. If you make them too upset, they will spit in your soup."

"It's true," Brown said, nodding his head, "Look, I have a bunch of work to do, lets just go in, I'll look around and this whole thing will be over." We all walked into the cabin. Something about it wasn't right. It was like someone had been in it before we came in. I swore that draw wasn't open before, and Lola had closed the bathroom door before we left.

"You won't find anything," I said as Brown looked around, "Cause we never took..."

My voiced stopped when I saw my books. Between two of them, was what looked like a small golden chain. No, that is impossible. Caitlyn and I didn't steal anything. Someone put that there...

Brown spotted it and took it out to reveal Tess' charm bracelet. She smirked that annoying smirk and walked over to Brown and said, "That's my charm bracelet!"

"There's gotta be some mistake," Beth said.

"Like what? I snuck in here and put the-"

"Enough Tess!" Brown cut her off.

"That's exactly what you did," I heard Catiyln muttered. Brown turned to me and Caitlyn.

"I am totally, wigging out," He said to us. We're not. Tess just wants us out of her hair. I was near the boiling point with all these drama.

"Since camp basically is over in less than a week, I have no choice. I've got to ban you two from the rest of camp activities... until the end of Final Jam," He said. WHAT?! No Final Jam?!

"What?!" "We didn't do anything!" Caitlyn and I said.

"She's lying!" I said, being the one to point at Tess for a change.

"Well, do you have any proof?" He asked. Oh crap, he's got a point. Without proff or a like, a wittness, we couldn't prove that Tess was lying.

"Until the end of Final Jam," Brown repeated. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw Tess into the lake. I wanted this frigging camp to be over with cause I'm sick of all the pointless drama. I wanted to go back home.

"I'm sorry but my hands are full," Brown then repeated, "Until the end of Final Jam."

I was so beyond mad and upset. Words couldn't describe how I was feeling. I just wished this was all over.

"That's okay, because I've decided to leave camp early and go back home!" Was the next thing I heard coming out of my own mouth.

"What?"

"What?!"

"WHAT?!" (that was both Caitlyn and Tess).

Everyone was now looking at me, speechless. So was I. I did want to go back home. Staying here for another five days just so I can go back home being more upset, sad, and disappointed wasn't something I wanted. But yet, I wanted to stay here. What I had done?

* * *

**I know, you hate the cliffhanger. Anyways, this week was my first week of high school. Now, I go to two different high schools (one is a specailty center and im in the theatre program) the other is my homeschool. I go to the center school for half a day and the homeschool for the rest of the day. In other words, my life is going to become very hetic. I may not be able to update until the weekend. I will try my best, but I don't want to fall behind in schoolwork, because you can get kicked out of the center if you don't maintain at least a C average. Anyways, please review and sorry it took a while to get this chapter up! **


	17. Everyone has a facebook!

****

Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter would have been up sooner, but I was busy with school, family stuff, yada yada yada. Now, I'm sure you all want to read the chapter, so here it is!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Deal with it. I don't own the song 'Two Worlds' which is by Demi Lovato. Now, since the cd version of the song hasn't been released and I had trouble finding a good, clear video of her singing it live, I'm not sure if the lyrics are 100 correct. So, don't sue if they're wrong. And the song Mitchie wrote is a song I wrote (which surprisingly turned out pretty decent).**

"Excuse me, but did you just say you that you're planning to go home?" Brown was the first to speak after what seemed like a long time, but was really only like, a minute and a half.

"Um...I...uh..." I took a deep breath, "Yeah. Some...some family stuff has come up. I mean, it's...its not like an emergency, but I guess it would be nice to you know, be with them. And besides, what's the point of staying here when what I was looking forward to do has been smashed by someone else's lies?" I gave Tess a dirty look at the end.

"I have to agree with her for the last part," Caitlyn added.

"Well, why don't you just go home with her then?" Tess snapped.

"Why don't you go jump into the lake and never come out? That would help make everyone's life SO much better!" Caitlyn snapped. BURN!

Before Tess could say anything, Brown cut in, "Look, now is not the time for yelling at people to go jump into the lake! Mitchie, please come by my office in about forty-five minutes so we can work you going home early out. Now, I have enough work already, so I don't want to hear any more trouble or compliants from all three of you," Brown said, pointing at me, Caitlyn, and Tess.

Everyone except Caitlyn and I left the room. I sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Are you really going home?" Caitlyn then asked after a couple of minutes of silence. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I was, and still am, so mad at Tess and just want this drama to end. I wasn't thinking about going home. It just came out of my mouth," I told her.

"Okay good, cause for a second I thought you had actually started planning on going home. So when you go by Brown's office, you can just say that you " Caitlyn said and I looked at her.

"Caitlyn...now that I've been thinking about it, going home wouldn't be such a bad thing," I said nervously.

"What? Why would you want to go home? I mean, I understand you miss your family. But Mitchie, do you seriously miss them that much? Cause I understand that," Caitlyn said. I shrugged again.

"Caitlyn, I miss my family, of course I do. But...I also just want this drama to end. Besides, what the point of staying here when I can't perform in the Final Jam." I had been looking so forward to performing. For once, I hadn't been nervous. I had been excited that I would get the chance to show everyone I'm not just some quiet, easily imitinated person. But now I can't do that, so why should I stay when all I had been working for just got smashed into pieces?

"No, look, Mitchie, we'll find a way to perform at the Final Jam. We'll find a loophole or something-"

"Caitlyn! There is no loophole! Until the end of Final Jam! That's all he ever said. I don't see any loophole there. And I don't want to watch Final Jam, knowing I could have been up there on stage. And even if we go somewhere else and not watch Final Jam, it won't make me feel better. So what's even the point of staying here any longer?" I explained.

"The friends you have here that will be sad to see you go?" Caitlyn suggested, making it obvious.

"Caitlyn, I'm going to miss everyone," I paused, "Well, of course not everyone. But I'm going to miss the people that I like! I just...I just don't think I'll be able to make it through the next few days."

"So, you rather go back to having to prepare being queen? Which I know you obviously don't want to do," Caitlyn then said. Why did I tell her that? Now she was using it against me.

"Excuse me! But I have no choice, okay?! So I might as well get the training over with," I snapped.

"Can't you tell your parents your not ready to be queen yet? I mean, you don't even have your driver's liscene and they're expecting you to run a country?"

"Please don't get into this kind of stuff! Okay, it is my life and appearently I have a duty I have to fill, stupid or not! All I want is for things to go back to the way they are, okay?! So don't try to make me feel bad, don't try to make me feel like I'm stupid or make it seem like I'm making the bad choice. Cause you're not the one making it Caitlyn! You may be able to handle this, but I'm not you! No one is you! So stop expecting me to be as strong as you, because guess what? Sometimes I can't be! So just...just shut up," I buried my face into hands, wishing I could get swallowed into a huge black pit.

I heard Caitlyn sigh, and waited for her to snap back. Instead, she didn't. Which really surprised me a lot. I still didn't look up because this time, I really did think I was going to burst into tears any second.

"Mitchie, look,...I'm...I'm sorry. I know I can be difficult and its nice when people let me know so I can stop. Look, I just don't want you to leave. And, to make you feel better, I would want to leave here if I were you. But, its totally up to you. We all would like it if you stayed, but we would understand if you want to go." I looked up to see Caitlyn looking at me sincerily.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"So...what are you going to do?" She then asked me. I could only shrug again.

"I don't know. I really don't know," I said, looking out the window.

--

Shane honestly didn't know if he was on the brink of insanity or he was had been getting too much sun.

Because no matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he tried to find something else to distract him, he couldn't get something out of his mind. And no matter how hard he had been trying to fight it, he knew he was loosing the battle. Because he couldn't get one single person out of his mind.

That person would be Mitchie Torres.

He thought after their fight that Shane would just forget about her sooner or later. He thought he would be happy that he wouldn't have to deal with her random and weird questions. But now, he was missing those questions. He didn't know if he was still mad at her or not. Shane wanted to see her, but at the same time, he didn't. He didn't know if it was because he was still somewhat hurt or it would be too awkward and he wouldn't be able to handle it.

He had tried to get Mitchie out of his head by focusing on music and trying to write a new song. And he did. He had just been playing around with some chords when all of a sudden the lyrics just came to him. So for a while, Shane didn't think about Mitchie. Or so he thought. It wasn't until he read over a certain part that he realized what the song reminded him about.

_You have your dreams, I have mine  
You had your tears, I was blind  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

What his and Mitchie's friendship had done for him. So now, he was thinking about Mitchie without even knowing.

It was driving him insane. And Shane did not like it one bit. He hated how he couldn't get a girl, a girl who had hurt him, out of his head. Why was it so hard for him to forget about Mitchie? She was just a person he was probably never going to see again. So why were things much harder with her than it would be with some other girl? Why was it so hard for him to just move on and just forget about her?

Shane sighed and got up from the spot he had been sitting on for quite some time. All this thinking of Mitchie made him hungry. He walked over to the kitchen and thankfully the door was unlocked. The kitchen staff wouldn't mind him coming in. For years counselors had been coming into the kitchen to get something to eat and the kitchen staff would just stop trying to stop them because they always found a way to get in. So now, it would be nothing new to them if Shane walked in and grabbed a cupcake.

And Beth didn't seem at all surprised when Shane did walk into the kitchen. In fact, she pointed to where a plate of cupcakes were and said, "They warmed me how the teen counselors sneak in here to snack on something. So, I baked some extra cupcakes today so I wouldn't have to worry about someone going through the pantry or something."

"Thanks," Shane said and grabbed a blue frosted cupcake. He sat down at the small table and noticed what looked like a yellow journal lying there.

"Is this yours?" Shane asked, holding it up. Beth looked up and read the title.

"Oh, that's Mitchie's song writing book. I'll have to give it to her so she doesn't forget it. Do you know Mitchie? She's about sixteen, brown hair and brown eyes. I was hoping to run into someone that knows her and can give it to her because I'm swamped." She said, dusting off flour from her apron.

"Yeah, I know her...she's a student in some of my classes. We're not really close though," Was all Shane said. He put his cupcake down and looked at the book. He knew that Mitchie probably wouldn't like the idea of someone looking through her song book without asking for her permission.

But then again, Mitchie wasn't here. And Shane's curiousity got the better of him. He flipped through the book, stopping at one page. It was a new song, since the date Mitchie had finished the song was yesterday. Shane read over the song.

_Thought I had finally found,  
Someone good to be around  
Now here I am all broken and hurt  
You stomped on me like dirt_

_Didn't let me tell my side  
You're so blind to all the lies  
Thought you could see  
the difference in me  
But you think I'm just the same  
For what others did, I'm to blame_

_Always jumping to conclusions  
its so easy for you to fall for the allusion  
I liked you for you, not for what you do  
So why should I even apologize?  
When it was you who screwed it up this time  
So don't ask why you're all alone_

_So go ahead and believe their lies  
I'm not going to waste my time  
Hope you're gonna realized  
You should have apologized_

_But no matter how hard I tried  
to not think about you,  
I know its just no use,  
because, I still miss you_

"Oh my god," Shane muttered after reading the song.

"I know, isn't she amazing at writing songs? I don't see why she's so embarrassed about the fact she has a gift that not many famous singers have. Plus, I like her handwritting. It's not girly, but you can still read it," Beth told him.

Shane wanted to do so many things at once. He wanted to hit his head against the wall for being such an idiot. He wanted to shout for relief that Mitchie wasn't low and shallow. He wanted to run up to Mitchie and say sorry that he was an ass. He wanted to keep on reading the book. He wanted to finish this really good cupcake. And for some reason, he wanted someone to throw Tess into the lake.

"Oh my god!" Shane repeated, only louder this time.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked, worried. Shane got up, holding his cupcake.

"What's wrong? I'm the king of idiots, that's what's wrong! I mean, she's a nice, sweet, caring girl, why did I even think she would do something like that? I'm making Jason look like a freaking rocket scientist! And I'm talking about the guy that took three hours to learn how to use a hair straightener. But that's not the point! What matters is that I need to go find Mitchie and tell her I'm sorry for being such a stupid, easily fooled idiot!" Shane exclaimed.

"Well, you better hurry and find her before she leaves." Beth said.

Shane's eyes widen and he dropped his cupcake in shock. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S LEAVING?!" He yelled. It seemed he could only yell at the time.

"Well, appearently some family stuff has come up. But I think it has to do with that Tess framed her and Caitlyn for stealing her charm bracelet and now Mitchie and Caitlyn are banned from the Final Jam," Beth said. If Shane had another cupcake in his hand, it would have dropped to the floor.

"THAT BITCH!"

"I know. I think Brown knows that something is wrong, but rules are rules and he couldn't let it slide without getting in huge trouble. Maybe you can convince Mitchie to stay," Beth suggested.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" It seemed all Shane could do was yell right now.

"I don't know. She was here about fifteen minutes ago, telling me she ws leaving. Now she must be either in her cabin packing or saying goodbye. She's leaving in like, an hour," Beth told Shane.

"THANKS FOR THE INFO!" Shane yelled as he ran out the door. He had to find Mitchie. He had to find her before she left. Now where was her cabin though?

Shane then thought back to the very first time he met Mitchie. The first day of camp. The question she had asked him after she had told him off. He remembered how she looked rather cute in that pink top and black jeans- FOCUS! She had asked him where Cabin Jam was. Aka, her cabin.

Shane quickly walked in the direction of Cabin Jam. He ignored some of the campers saying hi as he walked by. He didn't have time for small talk.

Shane made his way to the cabin and franticly knocked on the door. "Mitchie?! It's Shane, I need to talk to you," Shane paused, "Like now!"

The door open, but instead of Mitchie, it was Lola. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Where's Mitchie?" Shane asked.

"She just left to go to the kitchen cause she forgot her lyric book, why?" Lola asked, very interested as to why all of a sudden the guy who hurt her friend was so interested in her now.

"You know, its a really long story, but I don't have time to tell you it. Thanks!" Shane ran off, heading back towards the kitchen.

"Hi Shane!" Shane stopped and slowly turned around to see none other than the diva herself, Tess Tyler.

Shane put on a fake smile and walked up to her, "Hi Tess." He said in a fake sweet voice.

"So, what's up?" Tess asked.

"You know what Tess, there are so many things I want to call you right now. But since I have very little time, I'm just going to say this," Shane dropped the tone and the smile, "YOU'RE ARE SUCH A FREAKING BITCH!"

"Excuse me?!" Tess exclaimed, shocked, surprised, and confused.

"You think you're all high and mighty just cause your mom won a couple of grammies. Well guess what? Madonna's won a ton of awards, and no one sees her daughter walking around like she's all that and a bag of potato chips! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to someone I really care about. Yes, I admit it, I care about her a whole freaking lot!" Shane rambled and then ran off, leaving Tess very confused.

--

"Hey Beth, I forgot my song book and- why are there two cupcakes on the floor?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen. Beth looked up from the floor and up to me.

"To make a long story short, a very...odd counselor is looking for you. He seemed like he really needed to talk to you," Beth said. Wait, a guy counselor was looking for me? Oh no...it can't be. Great, I don't know if I should be happy or annoyed.

"Did the guy have like, brown eyes, really dark brown hair, tall and had on really tight pants?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it, his pants were rather tight," Beth said.

I sighed, "I haven't even finished saying goodbye to half of the people I need to say goodbye to!" I said as I put my song book in my bag, "Plus, I need to be at the front of the camp in like, twenty-five minutes!"

"Well Mitchie, try to find him as you're saying goodbye to everyone. And I'm sure you can find someone who has his number and you can call him if you don't get a chance to see him," Beth told me. Yeah, that would be an easy thing to do.

"Well, thanks Beth. I'm going to miss you so much!" I said, hugging her. I really wish I had gotten more time to get to know Beth. She's such an awesome cook.

"Aww, I'm going to miss you too sweetie. Come back next year!" She said.

"I'll try," I said, wishing that I could come back next year. But I would be too busy being queen then.

I left the kitchen, wondering if I should go directly to Shane now or later. I didn't know if I should even go up to Shane at all. I mean, for all I know, Tess could have told him another lie and now he just wants to yell at me.

"Mitchie? Are you really leaving?" I turned around to see Ella and Peggy. I looked around for Tess, but thankfully she was nowhere in sight.

I sighed, "Yeah. Some stuff has come up and although its nothing really serious, I just think it would be better if I went home early," I said.

"I'm sorry you don't get to perform in the Final Jam. I bet you would have beaten Tess." Peggy said and Ella hugged me. For such a small girl, she has a really tight grip. It was really nice of them to say goodbye, especially since if Tess found out they would get in huge trouble.

I smiled, "Gee, thanks." Ella let go of me and I hugged Peggy.

"But you're coming back next year, right?" Ella asked me. I bit my bottom lip.

"I'm gonna try," I said and she smiled. We exchanged facebooks and said our goodbyes. I continued walking and it seemed like every five steps I took, someone came up to me to say goodbye. How many people have freaking facebooks?!

I went back to my cabint to get my bag and said goodbye to Lola. She said that Shane came by looking for me. I've asked people if they had seen him, but they've all said different answers. I wanted to look for him, but I had to be by the front of the camp in ten minutes.

"Where's Caitlyn?" I asked Lola.

"She's by the front of the camp," Lola told me. Saying goodbye to Caitlyn was going to be hard. She's become like a sister to me. And let's face it, the chance that we'll get to hang out after this summer are totally slim. In other words, it really sucks having to say goodbye to her. I gave Lola a hug goodbye again, slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out and to the front of the camp.

I really was going to miss this place. Even though I had a lot of unneeded drama here, it was still a beautiful place. It was nice being 'normal' for a while. Part of me wished I didn't have to leave.

"Hey." I turned around to see Caitlyn standing there. I smiled.

"Hey," I said.

"So...you're leaving..."

"Yup."

"When you become the first queen slash world famous singer, don't forget about us little people here at Camp Rock," She said and we both laughed.

"So, you got my cell phone number and facebook, right?" Caitlyn asked and I nodded my head.

"I have half of this camp's facebook," I told her.

"Too bad, you were so important here that they want to keep in touch with you. Be thankful," She said, half joking, half serious.

"I know," I told her, rolling her eyes. We were silent for a minute and then we hugged.

"Try to come visit, okay?" She told me.

"Ditto," I whispered. Just then, a limo came up to the front of the camp. Gee, that's not suspecious at all.

"They do know that no one except me knows you're a princess here, right?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't think so," I said and we walked to the limo. The door open and out stepped out-

"CHARLOTTE!" I nearly screamed and hugged her. I haven't seen her in so long, it feals like its been forever.

"Hey Michelle," She said, hugging me back.

"Charlotte, this is Caitlyn. Caitlyn, this is Charlotte," I said and the two shook hands.

"Well, I have to go back to the kitchen to help out Beth. Bye Mitch," Caitlyn said and we hugged again. I wish I didn't have to leave early, but I didn't want to stay here just to face more pain, disappointment, and hurt. And I would probably kill Tess if I stayed here longer.

"Oh, if you get a chance, tell Tess off and if you can, throw her into the lake for me," I whispered and she laughed.

"I'll try my best, text me when you get home, kay?" She said.

"Kay," And we hugged again. Caitlyn walked off and Charlotte and I put my bags in the trunk.

"We have to hurry, we need to be by the airport in fifty minutes, and it took us fifty-two minutes to get here," Charlotte said and I nodded my head.

"MITCHIE!" What? Someone in the distance was calling my name.

"Char, I think someone's calling my name," I said.

"Michelle, I'm sorry, but we don't have time. I'm sure you can text them on that bookface thingy, whatever it is! We need to go now!" Charlotte ordered.

I got in the car, feeling so bad for whoever was calling my name. Please don't let it be who I think it is.

"Take us to the airport, stat!" Charlotte ordered the driver and we drove off.

"So," She turned to me, "How was the camp?"

I looked at her, "...It was...very, very, interesting." I looked out the window to see that Camp Rock was getting farther and farther away. I was already missing everyone. Part of me wanted to yell 'stop the car!' but the rest of me was ready to go back home.

--

Shane ran as fast as he could, but he didn't make it.

He missed her. He was confused as to why a limo picked her up, and a woman who didn't look like a family member was calling her Michelle. But that didn't matter. He missed his chance to talk to her and fix everything between them.

He could see if she had a facebook, but it wouldn't be the same. He missed his chance to talk to her. Now, the only thing that could make him feel better was finding the girl. That was the only thing that could make him better. He was ready to go home. He just wanted Final Jam to be over and done with already.

Little did anyone know, the Final Jam this year was going to be unforgettable.

* * *

**I know, I know, you all want to kill me. BUT GUESS WHAT? THINGS ARE GOING TO GET INTERESTING IN SWANNOVIA AND EVEN MORE INTERESTING AT CAMP ROCK! And, don't forget to buy Demi's new CD Don't Forget, which comes out on September 23rd! I'm getting it for my birthday (September 28th!). So, please review. I'm sorry the updates are slow, but its better than nothing! So hope you enjoyed it and please review! Here's a clip of the next chapter:**

_"Today, Swannovia's future queen came back home and made quite an entrance."_

_"We need to talk about us."_

_"Carter, what am I going to do?"_

_"There are two things I need to do right now. And one of them, which is the first thing I'm going to do, is go get a burger."_

_"I feel like I'm in high school all over again."_


	18. Back home

**Writer's block is a total bitch. So you can blame that for the delay of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock nor do I own Princess Protection Program. I only own what I made up**

I felt like I was in one a scene of those old black and white Western movies. That scene where the good guy and the bad guy are staring at each other before they fight and both are ready to pull out their guns but don't know what the other is going to do so they're just staring at each other and waiting.

That was exactly what I was doing right now. Staring at my arch enemy.

A pair of black heels.

No, I am not on something. I am in the very small airplane bathroom, which I had to get put on this yellow dress with freaking flowers on it. I mean, its cute, but not my style. And then I had to put on this light yellow short-sleeved jacket over it and stockings on. And of course when I was putting on the stockings, the plane decided to go into turbo.

I lost balance several times.

And now I had to put on the shoes. Thinking that Charlotte knew me, I was thinking 'Oh, I'm going to wear nice flats! They're not as cool as Converse, but oh well!' Instead, I get a pair of heels. They look like they're two inches! How am I going to wear these without tripping and falling flat on my face?!

Maybe if I walk slowly, I won't trip. Yeah, that's a good plan.

Great, I think Charlotte accidentally got one shoe size smaller than I really am. Ouch! Great, I'm in heels and they're small. Could this get any worse?!

"Michelle, are you okay? You've been in there for a long time," I heard Charlotte on the other side of the door.

"I'm fine! I'm almost ready!" I said. It killed my feet having to stand while I did my hair and make-up. I could already feel the blisters starting to form. When I finally finished, I walked slowly so I wouldn't trip.

"Michelle, what are you doing?" Charlotte asked me.

"Its so I lessen the chances of me tripping," I told her. She then muttered something about overactive imagination. Even though it took five minutes, I got to my seat without coming close to tripping.

"You look so cute! I knew that dress would look adorable on you! How are the shoes?" Charlotte asked. I didn't want to sound rude and go 'The dress looks like something a five-year-old would wear and the shoes are too small'.

So instead I said, "I know, I think the dress is cute too! The shoes are fine."

"I forgot your shoe size and was worry I would either get a pair that was too small or too big," She said. Why couldn't they have been too big?

"They're a little snug, but I can walk in them." Barely.

"Good, because we're going to need to do some really quick walking," She said. Why would we need to do that? Unless...crap.

"Did...someone leak when I was coming home?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"I don't know who, but yes, it was leaked that you were coming home today so don't be surprised when you see a swarm of paparazzi screaming at you when you check out." Oh god. Me and the paparazzi do not do well together. I don't know if I should smile and pose for a few pictures or just ignore them. But I don't want to come off as rude, so I get all confused and have no clue as to what I should do.

"Oh great," I muttered.

"Don't worry, just wave and smile at them for a few seconds and then just ignore them." It's hard to ignore people yelling at you to look at them and the flashing lights. Hopefully it won't be too bad.

--

It was bad. The second I stepped into the airport, the flashing lights began and twenty different people started shouting my name and telling me to look at them. Then some other people who weren't paparazzi were saying stuff like 'She's back!' or 'Make way for the future queen of Swannovia!' and it was making me really uncomfortable.

"Just keep on walking," Charlotte told me. I was trying to keep up with her, but it was hard cause of the shoes.

"Michelle, hurry!" I'm trying, but you were the one who picked out the heels! I was getting distracted by everyone else.

Then it happen. I knew it would happen. I just knew it.

I fell and landed on my butt. Everyone stopped and became silent and looked at me. Crap, what do I do?!

"Um..." I quickly got up and dusted myself off, "Heels," I said, nervously laughing and pointing to my shoes.

Thankfully they laughed and found it really funny. Charlotte then took my hand and we quickly got our stuff and checked out. We quickly got into the car that was waiting for us and drove away. I took off the shoes in the car.

"You know, you could have said that you had a hard time walking in them. I had brought a pair of flats in case you didn't like the heels," Charlotte said and I looked at her.

"You suck so much right now," I told her and all she did was laugh. Why does she find that funny?

"You remind me of your mother when she was a teenager," Charlotte then said.

"Wait, I do?" I never thought my mother and I were alike in personality. I mean, she knows how to handle this royalty thing and well, I don't need to explain how I am when it comes to that.

"Oh my god, yes! When we were in school together, she would always be getting in trouble for wearing her brother's sneakers, which were a lot more comfortable than those flats they made us wear. And she hated heels! She loathed them! Even to this day she'll only wear small pumps, not those huge heels. And when she was told she was a princess, man did she flip out! I can still remember her telling me, _'Char, do I look like a princess? NO!_'. She always rather go into the kitchen and cook or write poetry," Charlotte told me. Wow, my mom and I are a lot more alike than I thought.

"Wow," I muttered. I was imagining my mom as a teenager slipping into a pair of Converse and being able to hid them under a long dress. The rest of the car ride was silent. I began to perk up when I saw that huge gate that lead to the castle. I'd never thought I'd be so happy to see that dull, old gate. You know, when I become Queen, I am so going to repaint it. Oh! I would so paint it red! Like, a bright red! Though that may seem too weird. Then again, Prince has a purple elevator in his house, so a bright red gate can't be too weird compared to that, right?

"Welcome back home," I snapped out of my thoughts about bright red gates and purple elevators and looked outside the window. We were now beyond the gate, we were home! I had the urge to get out of the car (even though it was still moving), get down on my knees and kiss the ground. But I fought it because there may be paparazzi sneaking by.

When the car was parked, I immediately got out and looked around. As cheesy as this sounds, everything felt different. I mean, things looked the same, but the atmosphere felt different. Maybe it was me, who knows.

"MITCHIEEEEEEE!" Next thing I knew, someone had jumped on me and was hugging me tightly. Okay, who the heck is on me?!

"Holy crap, have I missed you! It felt weird being in your house without you next to me! Why did you leave early? Oh, who cares?! I'm just so glad you're back!" It was Carter. I should have known it was her.

"Oh Carter, you have no idea how much I've missed you and your extreme weirdness!" I said, hugging her. How I was able to hold her up, I don't know. Maybe pushing those ores on the canoe rides made me stronger.

"Oh, I've missed you and- Wait, are you calling me weird?" It was so good to see my best friend. Carter finally got off of me and helped Charlotte and I with the bags.

"Gee, why didn't you just stuff all your clothes in one bag like you normally do?" Carter asked.

"One; that bag is not that heavy and two; I had a lot of stuff, okay?!" I replied and she laughed.

"Things have been crazy here! My mom, Dad and I were staying here cause we wanted to welcome you home and help for the party-"

"What party?" I asked and Carter made an 'Oh snap' face.

"CATHERINE!" Charlotte yelled.

"Well, at least I didn't tell her about the interview!"

"What interview?! WHAT PARTY?!" I asked, getting frantic.

"Catherine Selena Mason, why do you think we hardly tell you any secrets?!" Charlotte yelled again.

"Well I still didn't tell her about-" Before Carter could say any more, I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Carter, I would like to be surprised at least once. Now can someone please explain some things to me? Such as what is this talk about a party and an interview?!" I asked. Charlotte sighed and started explaining as we walked to the house.

"Well, tomorrow night we were planning what use to be a surprised welcome back home party. So when it happens, just act like you're surprised." She told me.

"What about this so called interview?" I asked.

"_Swan _magazine wants to interview you tomorrow about how it was going undercover and what are some of the things you want to do as Queen and do a small photo shoot. They have the rest of the magazine together, but your story would be the main thing. The whole thing would only take a few hours." Charlotte told me. She then added, "They also said they understand if you don't feel up for it. After all, you just got home."

"I'll think about it," I said. Swan magazine was like the People magazine they had in the United States. It was a huge deal if you were asked to be interviewed for it. When we walked into the house, all these clapping and cheering started. At first I was confused, but then I realize it was the whole staff.

"Oh my god, you guys! This is so sweet!" I exclaimed. I was so happy to see everyone.

"We missed you so much sweetie," Martha said, giving me a bear hug. But I didn't mind. I didn't mind all the bear hugs everyone gave me. After I had hugged everyone, Carter and I went up to my room to unpack.

"Okay, spill. What happen?" Was the first thing Carter said to me when we were in my room.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"There's a reason why you left early. You looked like you were having a fun time when I visit you. What happen?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um...I...I just got homesick, that's all," I said, looking down and started to unpack. I began to pretend I was very interested in a t-shirt, hoping Carter would drop the conversation.

Instead, she grabbed the shirt from me and said, "Mitchie, we've known each other since we were babies. We know when something is up with each other. And something is up with you. And I know homesickness wasn't the reason why you left camp early," She said. I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"You'll want to sit down. This is an extremely long story, I'm not kidding," I said and Carter said down on the chair across from me.

I told Carter the whole story from the beginning. I told her about Shane, I told her about Tess and how I ended up being in her group and how I left. I told her about the fight Shane and I had, what Tess had done, the food fight, I told her EVERYTHING. It took forty-five minutes, and Carter didn't even interrupt me. Except when she told me I was a huge dork when I told her about the tight white pants conversation Shane and I had.

"...And so that's why I left early. I had nothing good to look forward to, so I decided to just go back home," I finished.

"Wow...and I thought on TV they exaggerated the drama that happens during camp! Your drama is like, total soap opera!" Carter exclaimed.

"Yup," I said, nodding my head. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said and the door open and there was-

"MOM!" I screamed and ran up and hugged her. It was so good to see my family again. I hated being away from them for so long.

"It feels like it's been almost two years since I've seen you, not two months!" She said, "Your father is on his way home, he can't wait to see you! I can't describe how much we've missed you and how much we were worried about you!"

"Believe me, I bet I missed you two and worried about you two just as much," I replied. We let go of each other and she sat down on my bed.

"So tell me about this camp. How was it?" She asked.

"Well, it was fun, but Mitchie had to deal with this mean girl who ruined Mitchie's friendship with pop star Shane Gray, who wsa a counselor there. And even though Mitchie got a spine and stood up to her, she framed Mitchie and made it seem like she stole her charm bracelet which got Mitchie banned from being able to perform in the Final Jam, which is like a huge talent show. But besides that, she said it was awesome!" Carter said. My mom's mouth was open and I gave Carter the mother of all death looks.

"CATHERINE!" I yelled, sounding similar to Charlotte when she yelled at Carter.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Man, I really need to work on keeping my mouth shut," She said.

"Ya think?" My mom and I both said at the same time.

"You know what, I'm going to leave and let you two catch up on things. Bye!" And with that, Carter quickly left the room.

"As much as I love her, I get nervous when I'm about to tell her a secret," I told Mom. She nodded her head.

"Same, I'm guessing she told you about the party and the interview?" Mom asked and I nodded my head.

"Thought so, so tell me exactly what happen at this camp?" Mom asked. I sighed, because I just told the whole story two minutes ago.

"Okay, here is the simple, shorter version. Tess, the camp diva was jealous that Shane and I were becoming close friends. So she made Shane think I was selling him out, which of course I wasn't. So after that I stood up to her and quite her group. Then Caitlyn and I were practicing for the Final Jam when Tess frames us and makes it look like we stole her charm bracelet, which we didn't. That caused Caitlyn and I to not be able to perform at the Final Jam, so since I had nothing to look forward to and camp was going to be over in four days, I left early," I said.

"Wow, sounds like high school instead of a music camp," Mom commented.

"I know, which makes me so glad I'm home schooled," I told her.

"Honey, I'm sorry you had to deal with that. I know how you feel. I had to deal with a Tess when I was in high school," Mom said.

"Really?" I've always imagined my mom as the popular girl in high school, the one who didn't get bullied.

"I wasn't the popular girl in high school. I was the weird girl who loved to cook and wear sneakers. So, it made sense for the mean girl, Kimberley, to make fun of me. She would always be sticking her foot out so I would trip and always spreading rumors about me." Wow, that certainly sounds like Tess.

"So...what did you do?" I asked.

"Well, I was telling my mother about it. And she said, 'Connie, in life, you're going to meet people who want you to fall flat on your face. Sometimes they get what they want, other times they don't. But if they see you fall, make sure they see you get back up,'. So, the next time she tripped me, I got up, smiled at her and walked away. I didn't give in to her. And as hard as it was not to sink to her level, I knew that I had something she didn't have. I had friends, not people who followed orders because they were afraid of me. _Friends_. Which is what you have that Tess doesn't. And so what if she wins that Final Jam thingy? I don't think she's going to get the chance to become queen of a country!" She said and I laughed.

"Yeah...but what about Shane? I mean, he thinks I'm some sellout and I bet he hates me," I told her.

"Here's another thing my mother told me. 'Connie, men like to think they know everything and that they don't need to ask questions. But a real man will admit he was wrong,'. Basically, you did nothing wrong. Shane was the one who decided to jump to conclusions and not give you a chance to defend yourself. Maybe he'll realize what he did was wrong. Maybe he won't. I'm sure you can talk to him on that facespace thing or whatever you call it." I laughed a little.

"Mom, its called face_book_," I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I know I'm not ever going to use one, so it doesn't matter if I know what it's called or what its not called. What I'm trying to say is that I know you can find a way to talk to Shane. And if he wants to talk to you and give you a chance to explain yourself or even say he realized he was wrong and is sorry, wonderful! If he doesn't, then he isn't someone you want to be in your life. Okay?" I nodded my head. She was right. Moms are usually 99.9 percent of the time right. This was one of the times though I wasn't annoyed by the fact she was right.

"So, I'll let you unpack and Mitchie, I know what I'm going to say next sounds corny, but it's true. Don't doubt yourself. You are a wonderful, amazing person. And yes, I'm a little bias, but its true. Just be yourself, okay?" I nodded my head and Mom kissed me on the forehead. She got up and open the door to leave. Carter came falling down on the ground when the door open.

"CARTER!"

"I wasn't spying! I was just being a concern cousin!" Carter defended. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll let you off the hook this time," I said and she got up and sat next to me. Mom left the room and Carter flipped on the TV while I unpacked.

"Uh...Mitchie, you might want to see this," Carter said and I turned around to see Carter was watching the news.

_"Today, Swannovia's future queen came back home and made quite an entrance." _One of the reporters said on TV, laughing a little.

_"Yes Rob, quite an entrance indeed. When she was at the airport, checking out, apparently as she was running- well, trying to run from the paparazzi, the princess ended up tripping and fell! Nothing serious, the princess got up and just said 'heels' In fact, here's the clip of the fall one of the paparazzi caught on camera," _Another reporter said, laughing too. They then showed the clip of me falling.

"Hey, those shoes were freaking small!" I said. I groaned and flopped down on the bed.

"Carter, what am I going to do?" I groaned.

"They are so going to ask you about this during the interview tomorrow," Carter said. I put a pillow to my face and screamed.

"Great, now I'm going to be known as the queen who can't walk in high heels!" I said, removing the pillow from my face.

"So what are you going to wear for the interview and the photo shoot?" Carter then asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I bet they'll do the photoshoot first and give me some dress and a tiara to wear and then I'll be in that during the interview," I told her, getting up and putting my clothes away.

"That's now how it's going to work. First they're going to do the interview. Then they'll start the photo shoot and take several pictures of you in the way you came to the interview. Unless you're dressed all in sweats and stuff. Then they'll take pictures of you in at least two different outfits. One will be all fancy and the other will be clothes you get to pick to wear," Carter explained to me.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"While I was waiting for you to come back home, I got bored and started watching all this gossip shows and they did this thing on how Swan magazine does their photo shoots," Carter told me. My eyes widen.

"There are two things I need to do right now. And one of them, which is the first thing I'm going to do, is go get a burger." I stated.

"What's the other thing?" Carter asked.

"Figure out what I'm going to wear to the interview tomorrow," I told her starting to go downstairs. She quickly followed me.

"Aren't you going to just wear a nice dress and nice flats?" She asked.

"Nope, not this time." I told her.

It was time Swannovia met Mitchie, their future queen.

* * *

**INTERESTING! Some of the things that were in the preview of the last chapter that weren't in here are going to be in the next chapter. In the next chapter, Mitchie does the interview and we go see how things are going at Camp rock! Here's another preview of what's to come:**

_"We didn't know you style was like this."_

_"Tell her that she's going to be proud of what I'm about to do."_

_"You don't need to explain anything! I know what you did and what you really are!"_

_"You will not believe what just happen here!"_

**Please review! **


	19. Now Ive found who i am

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Princess Protection Program, or Demi's Lovato's 'Don't forget', Jonas Brothers' 'Sorry' or any of the other songs that are in this chapter. **

* * *

"So, busy day ahead of you," Charlotte said at the breakfast the next day.

"Yup, an interview and what had been a surprise party," When I mention the party, I looked over at Carter.

"Oh, so I'm guessing we're going to let that one live forever? It's not my fault I got my mom's big mouth, okay?!" Carter exclaimed before taking a huge bite of her Lucky Charms.

"So..." Charlotte then said, sounding like she wanted to change the subject, "That's an...interesting outfit you put together."

"Thanks," I replied. It took me a bit to pick an outfit, but I was happy with what I had put together. I found this cool light purple t-shirt that had a bunch of blue, yellow, and pink stripes, stars, lighting bolts, and hearts on the front and had a black vest over it. I then found a pair of turquoise colored jeans and a pair of gold high tops. I loved it; it was me.

"Sneakers are a safe way to go Mitchie until someone teaches you how to walk in heels." Did I mention that Jamie was at the table too? I fought my urge to grab that stupid protein drink and dump it on her head.

"Well Jamie, how about this? You can teach me to walk in heels, and I can teach you how to act to get people to want to be around you. Sounds like a good deal, right?" After dealing with Tess, I wasn't going to let Jamie get away with treating me like dirt.

After my comment, Charlotte and Jamie got totally silent. Even Jamie's annoying dog stopped eating and looked at me.

Carter, on the other hand was laughing and was all to Jamie, "DUDE! You just totally got pwned!" then she was all to me, "DUDE! You have a spine, that's awesome!" and was holding up her hand for a high-five. I gave Carter a simple 'No' look and she lowered her hand.

Jamie cleared her throat, "I would respond to that-"

"But you are responding by saying you're responding. You see, even though you say you aren't, you really are, because you're talking to me about it after it just happen. So that would make it a response. So you can say you're not responding to it, but in reality you are responding to it, even though you're saying you aren't. So by saying you aren't when you are, you're really making yourself look rather...well...not so smart." Gee, I never thought I would quote Ella, but I'm so glad I did.

"Okay, that was rather confusing, but still a very good comeback. HIGH-FIVE!" I gave Carter another look.

"Fine,"vShe muttered. I'll give her a high-five later

"Um..." Charlotte cleared her throat, "We really should get going. Don't want to be late!"

"I thought you said that we don't have to leave for like, another fifteen minutes," Carter said and I nodded my head.

"Well, there's traffic, so let's go!" She said in a 'Just do what I'm saying!' tone.

"Have fun at your little photo shoot. Make sure they know not to make her wear heels!" Jamie said, doing that thing where she'll say something acting like she's saying it to someone, but she's really just insulting you.

"So Jamie, when I get home you can start teaching me how to walk in heels and I can start helping you not be a total brat, or is tomorrow a better time for you?" I said, grabbing my bag and looking at her.

Jamie didn't respond. I just smiled and walked away. After having to deal with Tess, the idea of up standing up to Jamie doesn't seem as unrealistic as it use to be.

"Okay, when did you get a spine and why wasn't I notified of it?" Carter asked me when she and I were in the back of the car while Charlotte was in the front.

"I just wanted her to shut up, that's all," I said. This wasn't that big of a deal, was it? Or had I really been that much of a chicken before?

"Well so did I, but you did more than just told her to shut up! What you did was like, epic! Charlotte, wasn't that epic?"

"Oh yes. I feel like I'm in high school all over again," Charlotte said in a monotone voice.

"Carter, can we please talk about something else?" I asked.

"Fine, have you tried to talk to Shane yet?" She asked.

"I'm beginning to wonder why I tell you these kinds of things, you either never let me forget what I told you, or you blurt it out to everyone. Or both!" I said, getting my ipod.

"Don't change the subject! I know you want to! I mean yes, there's the chance he's still being an idiot and thinks you're nothing but a shallow sellout. But you can't keep on thinking that's the only thing that could happen! There's also the chance he's thought about what happen between you two and realizes you would never do something like that and now wants to talk to you and say sorry and be friends again! But Mitchie, you know that not talking to him isn't going to help you forget about him!" How is it that she turns from being overly hyper to like Oprah?

"Look Carter, can we talk about this later?" I said, wanting to drop the subject really badly.

"Fine, but don't think that I'm going to forget about this. After the interview and photo shoot, we are going to talk about this and sort it all out!" She said. I put my headphones in my ears.

"Sure," I said and pressed the shuffle button on my ipod and turned the volume up and looked out the window as the song played.

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

I wonder what he's doing now. It's early in the morning back at Camp Rock and Final Jam for them is only like, two days away.

--

It was a beautiful day outside. Not too hot, but not too cold. Cool enough to enjoy the beauty of nature. The birds were happily chirping and everyone is oh-so freaking excited and happy.

Someone just kill me already with a fucking stick.

Why? Because while everyone else is excited about Final Jam, I'm over here, all depressed and emo. I bet I would make a hot emo...

But that's not the point. The point is that I, Shane Gray, made an extremely stupid mistake and now the friendship with a girl that I actually care about is never going to get fix because it's very unlikely that I am ever going to see her in person again.

So that is why I am the room where the Final Jam takes place, listening to a bunch of depressing songs on my ipod while Dee is trying to make the chaos somewhat an organized chaos.

Today is when everyone who's performing for the Final Jam comes in and gets to practice on the actual stage while Brown tells the judges (which would be me, Nate, and Jason) a bunch of pointless stuff that we're going to forget about when it's time for lunch.

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say_

I hate it when songs describe your miserable life just perfectly. Wait, HOW THE HECK DID THE JONAS BROTHERS GET ON MY IPOD?! I don't even like that sissy Disney band, how would they...JASON! I'm going to kill him when I see him. Or throw his hair straightener out the window. But then he would start crying and Nate would yell at me which is just as annoying. Still, why do they have a song that describes me and what I did to Mitchie? I'm about to go through hell by having to be in the same room as Tess freaking Tyler! I know she had something to do with Mitchie leaving early.

All of a sudden, I felt something small, but hard hit the back of my head. I ripped the headphones out of my ears and turned around to see Mitchie's friend sitting behind me with a bag of peanuts. Wait, what's her name again? It isn't Alyson... although she looks like an Alyson. Isn't it like Cathrine, or something?

"Could you move your head? I'd like to see my friends practice," She snapped. OH! Her name is Caitlyn! She's also the girl Nate thought was cute. I wonder if he'll still think she's cute when I tell him she threw a peanut at my head. That will probably make him like her even more.

"You're Mitchie's friend, right?" I asked. Hey, maybe she knows why Mitchie left. Or she has Mitchie's phone number.

"Yes, did you not see my by her side nearly all the time? Or has talking to Tess caused your what was already small intelligence to shrink even more?" Yup, Nate would definitely like her.

"Look, I can't stand her, okay? Why did Mitchie leave?" I asked, getting to the point before Nate and Jason would show up and Nate would be too busy trying to talk to her and Jason would be well...Jason and keep me distracted.

"You really want to know?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if I didn't want to know, why would I have asked you in the first place?!" I snapped.

"Say your sorry for being rude to me, and I'll tell you." Nate has no idea what he wants to deal with.

"What am I? A three-year-old and you're my preschool teacher?!"

"Say your sorry, or I won't tell you," She said. Mitchie better have a good reason for leaving.

"Fine, I'm sorry," I said in a fake sweet voice, "Happy now?"

"Good enough," She closed her laptop and climbed over the seats so she was sitting next to me, "Mitchie was already a little homesick because it was her time being at a camp for a long time and not seeing her family. And then had to go fall for Tess' stupid trick that made you think Mitchie was selling you out."

"Why does that not surprise me?" I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I let her talk or think through?! Oh yeah, cause I'm an egotistical jerk and an idiot who thinks he's always right.

"Yay, you've realized that you've made a stupid mistake and now know Mitchie wouldn't do such a thing! Yay you!" She said, clapping her hands in a sarcastic way. I think Caitlyn and I could be friends, but she reminds me of Nate, only more hyper, more outgoing, and way more sarcastic. Hey, if they do get together, maybe she can get Nate to loosen up!

"So Mitchie and I knew what Tess had done, so she told Tess off and left her group. She wanted to talk to you really bad, but she was angry and also thought you wouldn't listen. So we signed up for Final Jam and things seemed to be going smooth. Our act was looking like, totally awesome! But then Miss Diva somehow got into our cabin, put her charm bracelet in there, and made it look like Mitchie and I stole her bracelet," She rolled her eyes, "And even though Brown knew something wasn't right, he couldn't just be all 'So your bracelet was in their room, get over it and shut up,' so he had to banned us from all camp activities, until the_ end_ of Final Jam. That's all he would say!" Wow, she can do a pretty good imitation of Brown.

"So I guess Mitchie left because of me and the Final Jam?"

"Well, Mr. Ego, partly, yes. But mostly because of not being able to perform in the Final Jam. But yes, you do hold some fault," She said.

"I'm such an idiot," I muttered.

"Idiot? I don't think there's a word that can describe how stupid you've been!"

"You and Nate are like soul mates," I muttered.

"Did you just say something about me and Nate?" She asked. Oh crap, Nate's gonna kill me if he finds out she heard me say that.

"Um...No! Oh crap, look! There's Tess!" I don't think I've ever been glad to see her until now. Oh crap, she's coming in my direction. This is going to be interesting, since there are a few things I would like to say to her.

"Shane, we need to talk about us," She said. Does she live in some fantasy world? THERE IS NO 'US'!

"Wait, you two are an 'us'?" Caitlyn said. She looked like she wanted to puke. I don't blame her.

"No Caitlyn, Tess and I don't have an 'us'. And we never will. Because thanks to you, Mitchie, a girl whose friendship with me I really cared about, now thinks I am some jerk! And guess what, its hard enough when people you don't care about think you're a jerk, but when someone you do care about thinks you're a jerk, it really sucks! And, also because of you, people won't be able to hear what an awesome voice I bet Mitchie had! All because you can't stand the fact that there is competition! If you want to make it big, you have to deal with the competition, not try to destroy it and in the process look like a total bitch! Oh wait a second, you already were that years ago! So let me tell you something Tess, when you're performing for Final Jam, your performance better be pretty damn good, because it's going to be hard for me to look past all the crap you've caused and actually just watch you perform. So all I can say is good luck! Good luck not only for Final Jam, but good luck making it big and not be crowned Hollywood's drama queen! GOOD DAY TESS! GOOD FREAKING DAY!" I said.

"Shane!" I heard her whined and I turned around.

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" I yelled and walked out of the room. Man, that felt really nice.

"Dude, where are you going?"

"NATE! JASON! YOU'RE HERE!" Oh wow, I'm happy to see a lot of people that annoy me today.

"And you're here too! We're all here!" Jason said, jumping up and down like some excited kid on Christmas morning.

"GROUP HUG!" Next thing I knew, Jason was suffocating me and Nate.

"It just hasn't been the same just hugging Nate," He said. Nate gave me a 'This is what I've had to deal with' look.

I wonder what Mitchie's doing right now...

--

"We weren't expecting your style to be...like this," The interviewer Shelly said. We had just started the interview.

"Yeah, I'm not the kind of girl who gets dressed up when it's not like, a formal occasion. If I could, I would so wear a pair of converse with a dress. But they would match so it wouldn't look too odd," I said, feeling much more comfortable than I thought I would. Shelly laughed and I guess that's a good sign.

"So, did you think that people wanting to kidnap you was something you thought wouldn't happen? Before, did you think of those kinds like 'Oh, that's not going to happen to me'," Shelly asked.

"It was shocking. I knew stuff like that does happen, but I never was expecting it to happen to me. When I was told, I didn't know how to react. It didn't set in, it didn't hit me that this is actually happening, until I got into a helicopter and was flown away. It was really nerve racking cause I had some many questions going through my mind and I'm just thankful I didn't actually get kidnapped, that you know, I was able to be safe," I told her.

"Now, you were staying with a secret service agent in America, but I heard you didn't stay at their house, you had to go somewhere. Tell me about that," She asked.

"Their only daughter was going to a camp. And it would look kind of weird that I would be staying with them while their daughter was away. So, they sent me to camp with their daughter Caitlyn. She and I, we became really good friends so it wasn't really awkward. We went to this music camp called Camp Rock," I said.

"What was that like? Did you have any problems adjusting?" Uh-oh, I was afraid she would ask me this.

I took a deep breath, "It was amazing because it was all about music. All the classes you would take had something to do with music. The director was the former bass player for a band back in the eighties and the people who taught you the classes, knew what they were doing. They had experience what they were teaching you, and it was a lot of fun. It did feel like I was in high school at times, you know, there were boys and there was a mean girl, she was like the diva. And yeah, it took me some time to adjust, but it was kind of like the high school experience I've never had. And I'm glad I got to experience it. It wasn't perfect, but it was a lot of fun. And it didn't feel like I was going undercover, so that was really nice."

"Now you're going to become queen later on this year. How does that make you feel? Are there times where you feel like you're not ready to handle this?" She asked.

"It's crazy. I mean, my mom became queen at the age of nineteen, and here am I, becoming queen when I don't even have my driver's licence. I've seen my parents being able to hand this and I have no idea what keeps them sane, maybe it's like a secret they tell the new kings and queens," I laughed, "But I know that if I feel like I'm not ready, I know that's its okay to say something about that."

"Do you think you're ready?" She asked. Honestly? No. Not really. But I didn't want to say that.

"There are days when I'm thinking 'there is no way on earth I can do this,'. And there are days when I feel like I want to do something else. You know, my backup career plan is and I think always will be music. I love music, couldn't live without it and it's a huge part of my life. I love to sing, I can play the guitar and the piano and I want to learn how to play the drums. So, yeah, I'm like a rock and roll princess." I said.

"And I understand you don't like to wear heels." She was trying not to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm fine with boots, but for some reason, when its heels and those heels I was wearing the other day were like, really high heels, those are my arch enemy. Forget people wanting to kidnap me, if someone suggests that I wear a pair of high heels, I run and hide! Like I said, if I could, I would definitely wear converse with my dress. I have a laid-black, but funky style. I like brightly colored pants and tops with funny sayings or crazy patterns. It's just who I am, and I'm not going to hide who I am," I said, smiling. This is going so much more smoother than I thought it would!

"Well, I enjoyed interviewing, and now let's get going with that photoshoot!" Shelly told me.

"They're not going to make me wear heels, are they?" I asked, pretending to be serious but then laugh.

"Hopefully not!" She said and I stood up. It was now time to take pictures next to the stupid huge birdhouse we have. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Swannovia is home to the world's largest birdhouse. I wonder how things are going back in Camp Rock.

--

Tension. That was what the room was full of. Ever since Shane had snapped at Tess, everyone was curious and nervous as to what either one would do next. Shane seem calm as he, Nate, and Jason were talking to Brown about judging.

Tess on the other hand, had been snapping at anyone whenever she got the chance. She yelled at Ella for watching Barron, Sander and their group practice, complained and yelled when she claimed her mic wasn't working properly, and yelled at her dancers for not doing the correct moves, when in reality it was her that messed up.

"Okay, we have about fifteen more minutes until lunch, is there anyone who wants to do a quick rehearsal? This is your last chance for today and you're going to have to wait to practice on stage again tomorrow," Dee said.

"I would like to rehearsal one more time," Tess said. It was clear that the dancers, Ella, and Peggy were tired. But after how Tess was acting earlier, arguing with her seemed like helping to set off a bomb.

"Okay, let's take it from the chorus," The tall blonde ordered. She had her mic in hand, Peggy and Ella behind her and the dancers behind Peggy and Ella. The music began to play and Tess put on a self-satisfied smirk. In the back of her mind she knew she would have to work extra hard just to get Shane to give her a decent vote. But she knew he wasn't the only judge. Wowing Nate and Jason wouldn't be too hard.

"Come on, come on, come on, look at me," She said and backed right up into Peggy and Ella.

"STOP THE MUSIC!" Tess screeched and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at what was about to happen.

"We did it right!" Ella said. And had, but Tess wasn't the one who would admit to her mistakes.

"No you don't! You never do! I'm the one who has to pick up all the slack! You all may be use to loosing, but not me! I'm trying to win and if you think you're not going to be able to give a winning performance, then you can just leave now!" She yelled. If she yelled at Peggy and Ella in front of everyone, that would only make them work harder. That was how she thought it would work. Fortunately, it worked the opposite.

"You know what? You're right! I should leave this group, but not because I won't be able to perform really well, but because I am so sick of you! I am so sick of you telling we messed up when it's clear it was you who did it wrong! I'm sick of having to watch you treat us and everyone else when in real life, they're the ones who are better then you! And I am so sick of having to just sit and let you get away with stuff, like what you did to Mitchie and Caitlyn! So I am done with you! Good luck!" Peggy yelled. She had been holding this in for a few years, but she couldn't take it anymore. She was done being Tess' servant. She turned around, ready to leave what had become like a prison.

"Peggy, come back here!" Tess yelled, grabbing her arm. She wasn't expecting this at all. But she couldn't let people see someone in her own clique walk out on her. Peggy let go of Tess' grip and walked out of the room.

Tess was shock, but wasn't going to show it. She simply pretended that it didn't bother her at all. Instead, she turned to Ella and barked, "Who needs her! Now you really better not mess up!"

"You know what? Don't worry about me, I'm done too! Have fun!" Ella yelled and walked away. She then stopped, and came back to Tess, deciding she wanted to leave with a more, _Ella_ comment.

"Oh, and BTW, your lip gloss is sooo not glossy anymore!" She yelled and stormed out. Everyone became quiet and Tess walked off the stage, not wanting anyone to see her shock, and somewhat hurt expression.

People were whispering until the lunch bell rang and everyone went out of the room. Caitlyn wanted to call Mitchie right then and there, but knew she had to wait until after lunch.

So it wasn't a surprise that Caitlyn found herself running out of the mess hall the second lunch was over. She ran to where the lake was, which was the best place to get service. Swannovia was like, four hours ahead of them, so while it was merely two in the afternoon, it was around six for Mitchie.

Caitlyn quickly dialed Mitchie's cell, waiting for it to ring. Once it was picked up, Caitlyn didn't even wait for Mitchie to say hello.

"Oh my god, you will NEVER believe what just happen here!" She exclaimed.

"Um...Caitlyn? This is Carter. But this is awesome because Mitchie told me to call you and I was just about to call you!" Carter said on the other line. In the background it sounded like a party was going on.

"Why were you about to call me?" Caitlyn asked.

"Cause Mitchie told me to. Oh, there she is!" Carter exclaimed, "Hey Mitchie! What was it that you wanted me to tell Caitlyn?"

"Switch to video mode so she can see!" Mitchie said in the background. Caitlyn looked at her found and instantly got a video chat request. She clicked the yes button and Carter appeared on the small screen.

"Are you at a party or something?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well, it was a surprise party, but that's not important!" Carter than said to the side, "Mitch! What was I suppose to tell Caitlyn again?"

"Tell her that she's going to be proud of what I'm about to do," Mitchie said in the background, unseen.

"What is going on?!" Caitlyn asked.

"You're about to see for yourself." Was the last thing Carter said before she showed Mitchie in a dress and tiara, standing at a podium with a microphone.

"Um everyone? Can I have your attention? I would like to make an announce," Mitchie said into the microphone.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Oooh, what is Mitchie about to do? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! And WOOP! 500 REVIEWS! 500! That is amazing! Again, sorry that the updates are not as frequent, I have a lot of stuff going on. Juggling two schools can be hard, especially when you have a test coming up at one school where a small project is part of your test grade and then you have a science project at your other school that is due the same day. Hopefully once things calm down, the updates will be quicker, but I can't promise anything. But please review!**


	20. Now I believe in me

**Woot, I'm back! I had a week full of tests, quizzes, and projects, and I'm so glad its over! **

**Disclaimer: You think I would own at least part of Camp Rock or something, but I don't. I also don't own Ryan Seacrest or anything else. **

* * *

The photo shoot wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Except for the fact they were filming it for some TV show, it wasn't as bad as my first photo shoot I did last year with Carter. And of course they brought out those pictures to show us. It was weird how much we changed in just a year. It was also embarrassing because it was quite obvious in the pictures that I had no idea what the heck I was doing and was smiling way too hard. Carter found it hilarious, as always.

"You look like you're trying to be a porn star with that straw," She said, referring to the picture of us drinking a milkshake.

"Shut up. I wasn't the one who was licking the straw, now was I?" I replied back.

"Mitchie with a spine is starting to get on my nerves," She muttered loud enough so I would hear her.

But honestly, it was actually a lot of fun. Yes, they made me do that corny photo where I'm leaning against the huge birdhouse our country is known for and wear the country's colors and smile like an idiot. But we also got to listen to the radio and dance to our favorite songs, and Carter and I took several pictures together. Some were of us in our regular clothes and then we got to wear dresses that we got to pick out ourselves and it was fun getting dressed up. They took my idea of wearing converse with a dress and let me pick out a pair of converse to wear with the dress I was wearing. I found these awesome pair of green converse and they even let me keep the pair.

It was fun. It was awesome. I was comfortable being myself and not holding back. And now thanks to Carter I can't look at a corn dog without thinking of the perverted joke she made. So why wasn't I as happy as I should of been? I would be goofing off, have a fun time with my cousin and best friend, but I felt like I wasn't having the amount of fun I was suppose to be having. Something in the back of my head was bothering me and the problem was I didn't know what it was.

"That was a lot of fun," Charlotte said when it was over and we were in the car, driving back home.

"Except for the fact Carter made everyone on set not able to eat a corn dog without thinking disgusting thoughts ever again, I had a lot of fun," I said.

"You know, you see a perverted joke coming and you could of stopped me and told me to shut up, but you didn't,"She replied. I rolled my eyes and decided to drop the topic.

"So, Michelle, you're really ready to become queen?" Charlotte asked me.

And that's when I thought about it. I mean, really, really, _really_thought about it. I was sixteen. By this December, I was going to be in charged of a country. It may be a small country, but that doesn't matter. Swannovia, no matter who ruled, problems would happen. And I would be expected to known how to fix them. Yeah, I would have a cabinet of people who would help me make a decision. But I would be the one to make the final decision. I was almost done with school (when you're home-schooled, its normal to skip a grade or two), but I hadn't graduated. I wanted to go to college and that would be a hard thing to juggle while also being a queen of a country. And...there were other things I wanted to experience. I wanted to learn more about music. I wanted to see how other jobs work. There was so much I wanted to do that I knew once I got crowned I wouldn't be able to do.

My mom was nineteen when she became Queen. She was crowned a week after her nineteenth birthday. I knew it wasn't easy for her. But I'm sixteen. She and Dad were practically legal adults when they became King and Queen. Me? I'm still a teenager, who has raging hormones, who will get moody and might take it out on someone and will do stuff without thinking twice about it. I'm being expected to know and understand what's going on in the world at an age where I really don't watch the news that much. It was being expected to do something that I may not be ready to handle just yet.

"Michelle? Did you hear me?" Charlotte snapped me out of my thoughts for only a second. I didn't know if I was ready...I mean, yes, being queen is something I think maybe, just maybe I could handle. But could I handle it now? I'm pretty sure I can't. And I don't want to become queen if I know I'm not ready.

"Michelle?" Charlotte asked again, this time turning her head so she would be looking at me.

"Hey Charlotte, what's the soonest time you could get a press conference? Just out of curiosity," I asked.

"It depends on how soon you need that press conference," She said, looking at me weirdly.

"Well, let's say...hypotheticly, I wanted that press conference as soon as possible. Like, today? Cause let's say hypotheticly, what I needed to say was important," I said, using air quotations when I said 'hypotheticly'.

"Well, the closest thing you would get to a press conference would be if you said whatever you wanted to say at the party tonight," She said.

I smiled, "Okay, thanks."

----

So that is why three hours later, I'm in the bathroom while what now isn't a surprise party is going on in the ballroom, while I'm getting ready to do something I never thought I could do in a million years. Heck, I still don't know if I'm going to be able to do it!

"You seriously are going to do this?" Carter asked me while checking herself in the mirror. I fixed the stupid tiara I was forced to wear.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to try at least." I said, making sure my hair was in place. The dress I had to wear wasn't too bad. It was a nice goldish-dark yellowish-tan color and although it did come down to my ankles, it had a modern twist with it being off-shoulders. Naturally I had to wear the red, blue, and gold sash- Swannovia's colors and the tiara, but it wasn't terrible.

"My hair isn't getting poofy or anything, is it?" I asked Carter. She helped me straighten it, but I was still paranoid about it.

"I can't believe you don't think of yourself as brave," She said, staring at me in amazement.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "Carter, you're the brave one."

"You're going to say what you really think in front of all your family, friends, and reporters from every magazine, new station, and even a few gossip sites and all you're worried about is your hair. Mitch, if I were you, I would be freaking out! You are so much braver than you think. And you were brave before you went to Camp Rock. You never cared if people saw you acting like yourself when you were outside. I mean, I've always admired you for that." Oh wow. I never knew Carter thought of me that way.

"Carter, I've always admired you because...you're not afraid to stand up for yourself and others. And you know how to act cool in tough situations and well...I've always thought of you as the brave, daring one," I said.

"I'm daring, but it's hard be brave. Besides, Mitchie, you're my best friend. You think I would let someone get away with bringing you down, knowing I could do something about it?" I smiled.

"True. I guess the whole kidnapping thing made us mature, huh." I said. Carter shrugged.

"Well, everyone was wanting us to mature a little anyways," She said and we both laughed.

"Let's get ready to rock," I said and after checking ourselves in the mirror, we walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh wait! I need you to call Caitlyn, she has to hear this," I said, getting my cell phone out of my purse and handed it to Carter, "She's speed dial two. It has to be just after lunch for her." I had to get Caitlyn to hear this. Wait, she can see it cause both our phones have video chat, yes!

"What do I tell her?" Carter asked, dailing the number.

"Tell her that she's going to be really proud of what I'm about to do," I said and walked away. I started walking to the podium when Carter asked me again what she was suppose to say to Caitlyn. I told her again and then got up and cleared my throat and told everyone I needed to make an announce. Now all their eyes were on me. Well, here goes nothing.

"Um....hey. First I want to say thanks for coming. It's really awesome you all came here," I said and a lot of people cheered. I smiled and waited for it to quiet down.

"So....um...yeah, I didn't write down or have someone else write down a speech, because well, that's not really me. So, here it goes," I took a deep breath.

"This summer, was the most craziest summer of my whole life. I was taken away from the only place I've ever knew, and was dropped off on the other side of the world, having to pretend to be best friends with someone I didn't know and go to a place I only had dreamed about going until then. And yeah, Caitlyn, the daughter of Agent Gellar who protected me, did become one of my best friends. But I went to camp. And there, I went through all the stuff every teenager goes through at music camp. I had a hard time realizing who were my friends and who weren't. I...I had wear a dress that was so sparkly and full of sequins, I swear I am surprised I didn't blind someone! And naturally, I became friends with a guy who I thought cared about our friendship, but then he acted like...well, a guy. And yeah, I also had to deal with a mean girl who makes any dictator look nice. It was crazy, but it was also so much fun, because...although I was suppose to be undercover, I actually found myself. And as weird as that sounds, its...its true." So far this was going well.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this, what this has to do with anything. Well....I'm a teenager. I'm sixteen, I don't have my driver's licence even though I want it really badly. I have hormones, I can be happy one day and hate the world the next day. I can and will be moody, I'll say things that are stupid and are things I shouldn't have said but I said it cause I didn't think twice. I'm going to make mistakes, mistakes I could have prevent but I didn't because I didn't think twice about it, I just did it. You know, I have to deal with friends, I'll," I paused, "I'm going to meet and I've already met one, a guy who as much as he hurt me, I still want to be friends with him, because well, he's just awesome like that. I'm going to have to deal with plenty more mean girls and they might take the form as leaders of other countries and well....yeah, that's what is going to happen. Because I'm a teenager. And I'm going to be doing those things even when I get crowned. So for all we know, I could make a stupid mistake for this country because I didn't think twice about it. I'm not going to be a perfect Queen, and let's face it, no country has ever had a perfect Queen or King or both! I know for a fact my parents, as great rulers as they are, they still make mistakes and will still say to themselves, 'oh my god, why on Earth did I do that?'. That's what I'm going to do too.

But the thing is, what I'm trying to say is that....I'm sixteen, I can't drive yet and I'm suppose to become queen by the end of this year. I love, I'm glad that people other than my family think I will be a great Queen. Dude, that's _awesome_. Do I think I'm going to be an awesome Queen?" I shrugged, "I don't know....I just don't know. I don't know if I can handle becoming Queen at such a young age. I mean, my mom she was only nineteen when she became queen. Yeah, that's young too, but not as young as sixteen. Look, I think being Queen would be a wonderful experience. My parents are happy they're ruling this country, not because they can do whatever they want, not because they can get the latest stuff before anyone else can, not because they go all over the world, but because they know they can make this country better than ever and can make people's lives better. That's an awesome feeling, I love that feeling. But the thing is, not everyone is fit to be Queen. We all remember back in the 1950's when Demetria Marie Levon was suppose to become Queen, but she politely refused and instead of her sister took the throne. And her sister kicked butt. And I'm not saying I don't want to become Queen...what I'm saying is," I took another deep breath, "What I'm saying is that I know, I'm not ready to become Queen yet. Which is why, this December, I will not be crowned Queen. When will I be ready? I don't know. It could be when I'm nineteen, it could be when I'm twenty-one. Heck, I may not be ready to become Queen at all. I'm...I'm just not ready now. And I want to become Queen when I've grown up a little bit more, when I know how to handle my emotions. So....yeah, that's just about it. Thanks for listening," I said and walked off the stage. All the reporters were talking and asking me, Mom, and Dad questions. I went up to my parents.

"Sweetie, you did a wonderful job," Dad said, hugging me.

"You're...you're okay with me refusing not to become Queen just yet?" I asked.

"Mitchie, a good Queen knows what is best for her country. And you showed that just know," Mom said, hugging me too.

"Excuse me," We looked up to see Charlotte on stage, talking into the microphone.

"I must say, well done Mitchie," She flashed a smile at me, "Now, I know you all have questions. But, I just want to say this. Michelle loves Swannovia and wants to do what is best for this country. So before you start creating those untrue and ridiculous rumors, just remember this. A queen does what is best for her country, and tonight, you just saw someone doing the same thing. Thank you."

"You were awesome!" I felt Carter giving me the mother of all bear hugs.

"Caitlyn and I both agree, you were amazing! You were like....BAM!" I laughed and Carter hand me my phone which had Caitlyn on the screen.

"You know, I never thought you would be able to pull something like that off, but you did," She said and I smiled.

"Well, I like surprising people. So how's camp rock going?" I asked, sitting down.

"Well, you missed Shane having an epic tirade at Tess. He so told her off and-"

"Wait, Shane told Tess off?" As much as I loved hearing other people were finally standing up to Tess, I was surprised Shane, of all people told her off.

"Yes. He's realized he's been an idiot and I told him what really happen and he so told her off. It was beyond epic. And then, during rehearsal, Peggy told Tess off and left. And then Ella did the same thing and walked out on her. It was amazing!" She exclaimed. I grinned. That was awesome, I knew they had it in them.

"No way, that is awesome!" Wait, Shane now knows I'm not a sellout....meaing, he's not mad at me. I was happy, but at the same time, I wasn't because now I was never going to see him again.

"I know! It would have been way more awesome if you were there too!" She said.

"I know, tell everyone I miss them," I said.

"You know I will. Well, I have to go get ready for dance class. I'll talk to you later, bye Mitchie!" And with that, Caitlyn hung up and the screen went blank. I was happy that I finally got the guts to say what I wanted to say, but at the same time, I really wanted to go back to Camp Rock. But I knew that wasn't going to happen.

----

The next morning was me and Carter watching TV and eating junk. After the party, she and I had a sleepover and stayed up almost all night and woke up at around ten in the morning. Nearly all the channels were about my speech last night and there weren't any good movies or shows on.

"My god, you say one speech and now every channel is treating it like you've just become president or something!" Carter said. I sighed and popped a Frito in my mouth.

"Go see what's on Hot Tunes," I said and Carter flipped to the channel. Thankfully, they weren't talking about me. They were talking about some other celebrity. Wait, were they talking about a radio interview with.....

_"So Shane, can you tell us how Camp Rock is going?" _Ryan Seacrest asked on the TV.

"Want me to change it?" Carter asked and I shook my head. I had to see this.

_"It's going really great! You know, the band just finished practicing for Final Jam, we're going to be performing a song at the beginning and then we're going to judge and it's hard to believe that Final Jam is going to happen so soon! It's eight at night here and Final Jam is tomorrow and it's going really great!" _His voice was happy and excited. I forgot that although it was Saturday here, it was around midnight and was now Friday over then cut to a picture of Camp Rock and started telling how Connect 3 formed and got discovered there. Carter turned off the TV.

"Oh my god," Carter said, looking at me.

"What??" I asked.

"You miss him and Camp Rock. I saw your face when he started talking about Final Jam, and your face screamed 'I want to go back!' when they showed a picture of the camp. You so want to go back!" There was no use denying, especially to Carter. She knows me.

"Okay, yes! Yes, I want to go back to Camp Rock! Yes, I want to see everyone one more time, yes I want to talk to Shane. And heck yes, I do want to perform in the Final Jam and kicks Tess' butt! But that can't happen! It's very unlikely I would be able to go back and if I could, I wouldn't be able to perform! Mitchie Torres left Camp Rock and can only come back as a visitor," I said, looking down at the pile of food we had. I wanted to go back, I wanted to perform in Final Jam, and most of all, I wanted to see Shane and talk to him, but I know it won't happen.

I waited for Carter to reply, but she didn't. After a minute, I looked to see her deep in thought. And she only does that when what she's thinking about is really important. I tried to get her attention, but she ignored me and kept on thinking. She did this for about five minutes until her face lit up and I swear, if she was a cartoon right now, a light bulb would appear over her head and light up. She then looked at me, grinning.

"Mitchie, you can go back to Camp Rock and be able to perform in the Final Jam," She said. At first I would have ignored her and think she was joking, but because she had been thinking about this for so long and said it seriously, I knew she wasn't kidding. It was very likely Carter had found a loophole and thought of a good solution.

"I'm listening...." I said, sitting up and started paying attention. She smiled.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUUUUM! What has Carter come up with? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but one, I wanted to get this chapter up and also, I just finished reading 'The Birds' in English (a thirty-something page story is not a short story!) and it ends with a cliffhanger (sorry that I just spoiled it). But unlike 'The Birds' I'm giving you a sneak peak of what is to come in the next chapter:**

_"Well, let's go!"_

_"I'm sorry, but can you tell me again where you are right now?"_

_"Who's ready for Final Jam?!"_

_"STALL! Find a way to stall!"_

**Yes, I know I'm evil. But please review anyways. **


	21. A night to remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Protection Program, Camp Rock, Project Runway, or High School Musical 3. **

"I'm listening," I paused, "Wait, does your plan have anything to do with us putting on wigs and pretending to be celebrities?"

"No!" I then heard her mutter, "But that is my backup plan."

"Just tell me before I don't want to know!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, when I first arrived in New York City, the mom of the family I was staying with was filling out this form to send the youngest to camp. Since I knew you were going to another camp, I looked on cause I was interested. So, she was filling out the name thing and in one line she put the boy's full name, and then in another line, she put his nickname. So I told her your situation and I wondered how they did that form. Well, apparently you _have_to put their full name down. If you don't put down their actual full name, you could get in a lot of trouble. So when she told me this, she then said that the agent who took you in would have to put down your full name, Michelle Rosalinda Montoya and then say that your parents were like divorce and Torres is like, your mom's maiden name or something and you like to go by Mitchie. But he would have had to put down your actual full name." She explained to me.

"Carter, what does that have to do with me being able to go back to Camp Rock as a camper?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that!" She cleared her throat, "So at Camp Rock, you were pretty much known as Mitchie Torres, right? All the staff and people working there thought that was your last name? Even the camp director?" She asked.

"Yeah, Brown made me sign something that said I knew that once I left I could only come back as a visitor and when I signed 'Mitchie Torres' he didn't say anything. But how does that help me be able to go back to Camp Rock? I left." I said, sighing.

"Mitchie Torres may have left, but Michelle Rosalinda Montoya is still considered a camper at Camp Rock," Carter said. I looked at her confused.

"Mitch, don't you get it? You signed a document stating that you, Mitchie Torres are no longer a camper at Camp Rock. But you're not Mitchie Torres, you're Michelle Rosalinda Montoya. Michelle is still a camper, in fact, a camper who's been ditching camp! Wow, first you get a spine and now you're a rebel, what's next? A nose ring and a tattoo?" Carter began to ramble.

"Carter, are you telling me I could go back to Camp Rock as Michelle Rosalinda Montoya and under that name, my real name, I'd still be considered a camper legally?" I asked.

"Yup, you can," She said grinning from ear to ear. Once it was fully processed in my mind that I would be able to go back to Camp Rock, maybe even stay there for the last two camp days see everyone, get to work out things with Shane and maybe even kick Tess' butt, I grinned.

"Well, let's go!" I exclaimed, getting up and ran to my closet to get clothes. I need to get an airplane that would go to somewhere close to Salt Lake City, which Camp Rock was only like, almost an hour away from. Wait, it's ten here, so back in Utah its only like, six in the morning. And Final Jam starts at exactly eight at night. But for us to get there, we would probably have to take two planes, the first one would most likely land in New York and the second plane would take us to Salt Lake City. We would need to get to Salt Lake City around six so we would have to get on a plane here at...one.

"Wait, you're gonna go?" Carter asked, sounding surprise. I looked at her.

"Yes! Why? Because you're right! I need to talk to Shane because now that I know he knows I'm not a sellout, it's going to be so much easier to talk to him! And yes, I also want to perform in Final Jam really badly, but I don't care if I miss it. I just want to see everyone again one last time, cause I lost the piece of paper that has all their facebooks, emails, and cell phone numbers," I said.

"Mitchie, as much as I love you're taking a leap, how the heck are you going to do this?" She asked.

"Take a plane, duh," I replied before going back to what I could wear.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, what about your parents?" Oh crap. Carter's right. My parents may be cool with me not becoming Queen just yet, but I don't think they'll be as willing to let me go across the world just to go back to camp for a day. But there's no way I could pull this off without my parents not knowing. There was only one thing I could do.

Ask them and sound as reasonable as I possibly can.

------

"So....you're telling us you want to go back to this camp to perform in a contest?" Dad said after I explained calmly why I wanted to go back to Camp Rock, how I would go back and make sure the plan sound as safe as possible.

"Well, the Final Jam is only a little part of the reason why," I said.

"But would it matter to you if even if you did go back, something were to happen and you couldn't perform?" Mom asked. I hate it when they ask all these 'what if' questions. But if I respond with 'I don't know!' then the chance of them letting me go will greatly decrease.

"No...I mean, I would be a little sad, but I would get over it! The main reason why I want to go back is..." How do I say I had a fight with a guy who is also a famous singer and want to be friends with him now that I know he knows I didn't do something he accused me of doing?

"I....I want to say a proper goodbye to my friends again and....I also had this huge fight with one friend who I was really close to and it was a misunderstanding and I should have done something while I was there to fix the friendship, but I was too scared to. And now, according to another friend, that friend has realized I didn't do what they accused me of doing. And so now, knowing that our friendship is still fixable, I want o go talk to them and work things out because they're friendship really matters to me. And that's mainly why I want to go back. The Final Jam is just a little part of why I want to go back." I said and they were silent.

"And, there will definitely be an adult with me at all times on my way to camp, it won't just be me and Carter. So we're going to be safe and I'm sure when you were my age there were plenty of things you wanted to do really badly that sounded really crazy to your parents. And this one of the crazy things I want to do so much. Because I want to fix something I know I should have fixed earlier and I don't want to pass up what might be the one time I can to became friends again." I said. More silence. Hopefully they were thinking of saying yes.

Mom was the first to speak, "Well, Charlotte will definitely come with you."

"What?" I said, not sure if I heard correctly.

"And you'll need to start finding a plane immediately," Dad said. I was still in shock.

"What?" I repeated.

"You're going back to Camp Rock!" Mom said.

I screamed. Really loud. Really, really, _really_ loud. Then I hugged Mom and Dad really tightly.

"This is one of the few times we're going to let you do something like this. The only reason why I'm letting you go is because its for a friend, not for some boy," Dad said. .....Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. And Shane is a friend.

"Yeah, thank you so much! I need to get ready! And find a plane!" I said, getting excited.

"I know a pilot who owes me a favor, I'll call her now and see what she can do. Just promise to be safe, okay?" Mom said.

"I promise! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed and ran out of the room to find Carter waiting outside.

"LET'S GET READY!" I screamed, grabbing her hand and ran upstairs.

"So you'll finally get to make up with your boyfriend," Carter said once we were in my bedroom. She did not just refer to Shane as my boyfriend. That's silly. He and I are friends....well now I don't know what we are, but I don't like him like that and I know he doesn't like me like that. Yet why does my face always turn red when someone mentions me and Shane being more than just friends?

"Shane and I....do not like each other like that," I stated before heading to my closet.

"How do you know he doesn't like you like that? For all you know, he could be miserable without you around, and be writing all these sad lovesick songs that are about you," She said, following me into the closet.

"The only love song I've heard him write is for a girl he's never met," I muttered under my breath. I wonder if he's found that girl yet. Maybe she'll perform at Final Jam....Weirdly, there's a part of me that doesn't want her to perform at Final Jam. I can't explain why, but I just do.

But back to the idea of me and Shane being more than friends. Silly. Never going to happen. Right? Yeah....right....

"Help me find something to wear," I muttered, refocusing on what needed to be done.

-----

You know what's the one good thing about a musician being depressed? It gives them inspiration to write songs. Sad songs. Depressing songs, but usually really good songs. So Nate better not get mad at me during rehearsal today because I've written so many songs that it could fill up two albums.

And why am I still depressed? Because I'm an idiot. An idiot who was stupid enough to believe that an amazing girl would sell me out. Oh my god, did I just call Mitchie amazing? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GREY?! Great, now I'm yelling at myself, that can't be a good sign. Mitchie is just a girl. Mitchie is just a girl who I will never see again. A girl with a really nice name...and smile...and laugh....What the hell is happening to me?!

Where the heck is Jason to distract me with something stupid and pointless when I need him?!

"Guess who?" Okay, that is just plain creepy. I looked to see Jason poking his head out from the door.

"Dude, I can see you," I said.

"I can see you too!" He squealed like some girl and ran in with Nate following him. His sister just had to be such a klutz and drop him when he was a baby....

"Good news, everything is running smoothly so Brown wants us to practice one more time in fifteen minutes," Nate said.

"So...what can we do for fifteen minutes?" I asked.

"Oh! How about-"

"Last time we listen to you, the firemen had to come to put out the fire in the kitchen, which my mom is still mad at you for!" Nate said.

"Shane was the one who put the power bar in the microwave!" Jason said. Oh, so now it's my fault Nate's kitchen caught on fire.

"Because you were all 'Hey, I wonder what happens if you put a power bar in the microwave'!" I said.

"But you were the one who didn't take the wrapper off, which caused everything to go KABOOM!" Jason replied.

"Cause you were being impatient and annoying!" I snapped back. Word of advice; never let Jason help you in the kitchen. AT ALL. Don't even let him set the table, because somehow he'll do something stupid and the next thing you know, you're calling 911.

"Well, what I was going to say didn't involve the kitchen!" Jason exclaimed.

"Let me guess, you got the newest issue of the magazine that comes from the country that is home to the world's largest birdhouse," Nate said. For some reason, Jason loves this magazine that comes from another country. At first, he only would get it because it would have pictures of the world's largest birdhouse (it's fricking huge) but now he reads the whole magazine and not just look at the birdhouse pictures.

"Yup!" And he got out the magazine. WAIT A MINUTE! Who's on the cover of it?!

I grabbed the magazine from Jason and stared at the cover. In big black letters it read on the top: **HOME SWEET HOME. THE FUTURE QUEEN OPENS UP ABOUT GOING UNDERCOVER! **And below the words was a picture of a girl in a dress, converse, and a tiara. Why was that so important? THE GIRL LOOKS LIKE MITCHIE! HOLY CRAP, IT COULD BE HER FOR ALL I KNOW!

No. There is no way that could actually be Mitchie. Because if that was Mitchie, then that would mean Mitchie a princess and future queen of the country Jason loves only because they have a huge birdhouse. There is a logical explanation behind this. This girl just looks a whole lot like Mitchie. But there is no way on this planet it can be her.

"Shane, if you wanted to read the magazine you could have asked!" Jason said. I ignored him and sat down on the bed and flipped through the pages until I got to the interview. Another picture of the girl who looks like Mitchie, but can't be Mitchie was on a page. I scanned the interview.

So appearently, these people wanted to kidnap the future queen of Swannovia (weird name for a country) and the future queen had to be sent away and go undercover. Doesn't mean that the girl is Mitchie. ....She also went undercover at a music camp which there was a mean girl there, she had a problem with a boy, and stated that she loved music. Doesn't mean that its- Oh god....

**_Question: So I heard there's a story behind the name you used when going undercover. Can you tell us about that?  
Michelle: Oh yeah. I used the name 'Mitchie' which is actually a nickname my friends call me. So it wasn't at all hard getting use to being called that. _**

Sorry God, but Holy. Freaking. Shit.

"Shane? What's wrong?" Nate asked. I stared at the page for five minutes.

Mitchie's full name is actually Michelle Rosalinda Montoya.

Her parent's are the present King and Queen of Swannovia and she's going to be their future Queen.

People from another country had been planning on kidnapping her, so she went over here for safety, went undercover and went here.

She still thinks about me (wherever it's good or bad thoughts, don't know) but she still thinks about me.

SHE A FREAKING PRINCESS AND IS GOING TO BECOME QUEEN OF A COUNTRY!

"Shane, don't tell me that you've met this girl one night, made out with her, and then the next day never called her," Nate asked.

"What the- THAT ONLY HAPPEN ONCE! And no, I didn't do that with her!" There is no way they're going to believe me if I tell them that the girl who I'm starting to think I may kinda/sorta like is actually a princess. I need some answers! Wait, Mitchie mentioned staying with the Gellar family. Gellar...that name sounds really familiar- OH MY GOD THAT'S CAITLYN'S LAST NAME!

Oh, so Caitlyn's parents work for the government. I need to tell Nate that.

"I need to go talk to someone," I said, putting the magazine down. Caitlyn is going to give me some answers, because if I don't get some answers soon I just might go crazy!

"Dude, we have to go practice! Brown is going to kill you if you're late!" Jason said. Oh crap, he's right. Brown has dumped freezing cold water on me for not getting up, I'm afraid to know what he'll do to me if I'm late for rehearsal.

"But-"

"COME ON!" Nate grabbed my hand (pretty tightly) and pulled me out of the cabin. Well, this is going to be a totally fun day. Not.

------

"CARTER! Did you put my Final Jam outfit in your suitcase or something?!" I asked, searching through my bag. I then lost balance and hit my head against the wall/ Word of advice: changing in the airplane bathroom when the plane is going into turbo is not a good idea.

"You mean the outfit that had the red top, the red jacket, and the red pants?" Carter said. The other bathroom was right next to the bathroom I was in and the walls were thin.

"Yeah. I can't find it," I said, getting paranoid. There was no way I could come back wearing a random t-shirt and regular jeans. I wanted to look nice.

"You know Mitchie, that outfit was too much of one color. Like Hedi says on Project Runway, you can't have too much of the same color or else it will look rather boring. You needed to splash it up-"

"If you did what I think you did, which is listen to a German former supermodel and take the outfit out of my suitcase, then I have full rights to kill you!" I nearly yelled. Seriously, out of all the times she could have done this, she did this now, on today of all days.

"Look into your backpack," She said in that annoying 'I did something you're going to love me for' tone.

"Fine, but seriously, once this is all over, I am going to hurt you so bad you'll-" Oh....I hate her.

The outfit was awesome. It consisted of a dark blue t-shirt, a cute gold vest, and cool black shiny pants. And....zebra striped boots that come up to your ankle. So Carter....but yet, the outfit was really cute.

"See? I bet you're not so mad at Hedi now!" I heard her say from the other room. I just smiled and changed into the outfit. The pants were a little tight but I didn't mind. And the boots weren't as weird when I had them on than when I first saw them. I was putting on my necklaces when my cell suddenly rang. I checked the caller ID and it read Caitlyn. Weird, why would Caitlyn be calling me so random? Well, at least I can tell her to be ready.

"Hey Cait, what's up?" I asked.

"....We have a problem!" I heard her voice on the other line exclaimed, sounding worried.

"What happen?! And where are you?" I asked, a million things coming to my mind. Tess found out and told some news reporter a completely fake story about me. Something happen and Caitlyn can't come to Final Jam at all. Shane and Tess got together. Oh god, please tell me that's not the problem.

"I'm in the broom closet of the Final Jam auditorium, holding the newest edition of Swan magazine! And guess who's on the front cover Mitchie?!" She said. Oh...my...god.

"Where did you find that?! Who had it?! Have they been showing people? Do they know its me?" I asked all at once.

"It was on the table where Jason, Nate, and Shane had their stuff and I grabbed it when they were talking to Brown. I didn't want to risk anyone else seeing it. But for all we know, Shane could have seen it!" She whispered yelled.

"Look, calm down. I remember Shane telling me how Jason subscribed to some foreign magazine cause it featured the world's largest birdhouse. Which would be Swannovia, so I'm pretty sure Jason doesn't pay attention to the front page. But did you see Shane reading it? Did he look deep in thought? Did he look shocked, like he had just found out about something he never would have expected?!" I questioned.

"I don't know! Besides the group, only a few other people are in the room and they're all practicing, but still! This could reveal your story! I have to find someway to burn this without anyone knowing! And why does it sound like you're on a plane?" She asked. Crap, should I tell her? If I do, she'll be ready when I come. But I would love to see the look on her face if it was a surprise.

"I'm...not on a plane," I muttered.

"Can you please repeat where you are?" She asked. Oh, she's doing that trick where she'll ask you to repeat something you never said in the first place, getting you to tell what she wants you to say.

"Get the stuff ready for Final Jam," I said.

"Excuse me? Why? I'm not going up, remember?" She reminded me.

"Caitlyn, listen to me, get the stuff together. It's like what? five over there?" I asked.

"It's four-fifty," She corrected. I smiled. Enough time to get everything together, get ready and still have time to relax.

"Good, you have plenty of time. So go burn that magazine, dump it in the lake or something. Then get everything together, take a shower, put on that cute outfit we picked out, curl your hair cause its so cute when its all curly and relaxed and find a way to sneak into the Final Jam. I'm sure Barron and Sander can help you with that," I said calmly. This was fun.

"Mitchie, if you don't tell me what the heck is going on, I'm going to-"

"Caitlyn, just be ready! You won't be disappointed!" I said into the phone, "Gotta go! Bye!" And I hung up. She'll thank me later.

"So, getting ready?" I turned to see Carter standing at the door. She looked nice. She had on a dark pink tank top that said 'Let's rock and roll', black skinny jeans, a jean vest and blue heels. I nodded my head and turned on my curling iron.

"It's gonna be a night, to remember! It's gonna be the night, to last forever!" She sang, off-key. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"One; it's not the prom. And two; we're not High School Musical," I said.

"Whatever," She replied and grabbed my lip gloss. I swear, if she wasn't my cousin, she would be dead so long ago.....

-----

It was a rare occasion that Caitlyn Gellar would do something without being told why or without being told the whole story behind the reason to doing whatever she was told to do. This was one of those rare occasions.

She called Mitchie, panicked that a very huge secret could be revealed to the public eye. But did Mitchie freak out just as much as she did? No. By the middle of the conversation, once Caitlyn had question where her friend was, Mitchie changed from worried to sounding like she was hiding something. Mitchie didn't do the best job of not making it obvious that she had something up her sleeve. In the back of her mind, Caitlyn had an idea of what it could be. But the idea seemed silly. It didn't seem like something Mitchie would actually do. So why should she even think that it could happen?

But there must have been a part inside of her that did believe it would happen. Why else would she be backstage, dressed with her laptop and ready to go in a second? She watched Brown get up onstage and made sure she couldn't be seen. Sneaking in wasn't easy. She had to put on a wig and a weird costume and pretend to be one of the dancer's for the song Barron and Sander were doing. It wasn't the easiest task, but it was accomplished. And everyone backstage were either freaking out, warming up, or practicing one last time before they had to go on stage.

It was going to be an interesting Final Jam this year. Shane, along with the two other Connect 3 members, Nate and Jason were going to be the judges. Caitlyn peeked out to see the three smiling and standing up when Brown called out their names. She couldn't help but think that Nate looked rather cute in the pink shirt he was wearing. She quickly snapped out of those thoughts and went back to looking around backstage. Besides who was going to judge, the other biggest interest was Tess. Caitlyn couldn't remember a time where Peggy and Ella weren't with Tess when she performed. Tess looked calm on the outside, but Caitlyn wondered if she had realized yet that the two people she had depended the most on weren't going to be there to back her up tonight.

"So let the Final Jam....BEGIN!" Brown yelled and cheers errupted from the large crowd. Brown ran off the stage and took his seat in the front. Not wanting to get run over when the first act was over, Caitlyn went to the back of the room, telling the second act, which was Barron and Sander and the dancers to break a leg. Caitlyn leaned against the wall. She looked at her cell phone to see if Mitchie had left any new messages. But the inbox was empty.

"Mitch, are you coming or not?" Caitlyn asked under her breath to no one at all.

"Hey Caitlyn!" A voice said. Caitlyn turned around and what she saw shocked her.

* * *

**You know what's interesting? Famous author Charles Dickenson would post his famous stories in a newspaper, three chapters per month. He kept the readers interested by leaving a cliffhanger every three chapters. **

**So, this chapter took longer to post because the last two weeks, I had showcase for my school, which involves all the performing art students to do something with the level their in. We did a tribute to the chairmen of the center, who's retiring this year, which is sad because she is amazing. So for the past two weeks, every night I was at school, rehearsing. But I know this chapter and the next chapter will make for the long delay. I owe a big thanks to my partner in crime, Christina for helping me with pointless questions for this story, like what kind of shoes should Mitchie wear for Final Jam. Also, I have a questions for you all. Does anyone think Carter should hook up with someone in this story? And if so, who? And now the sneak peek that everyone loves:**

_"What are you doing here?!"_

_"It seems we have a last minute entry!"_

_"What....just....happen?"_

_"Who's Michelle?"_

_"Holy shizz, IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?!"_

**Now my grandparents and older brother is coming for Thanksgiving, so who knows when I'll be able to get the next chapter up. But have a wonderful Thanksgiving, don't get in the call with someone who's been drinking (my science teacher told me this) and eat until you're full! Want to know what I'm thankful for? Reviews. HINT HINT!**


	22. Here I am

**Yes, I know its been a month since my last update. Well, this chapter was a huge chapter, and the final jam takes up two chapters. But now, it's winter break, I'm out of school for two weeks and I'll be able to update more.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Princess Protection Program, all the famous stuff mention in the chapter.**

* * *

"Oh my god...." Caitlyn was at a lost for words. "Wow....I didn't expect this."

"I know, right?" Carter said. As much as Caitlyn thought Carter was cool and it was nice that she was here, she was expecting the girl's cousin to appear.

"So...where's Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked, looking behind Carter.

"Worrying about shoes I bet," Carter said. Caitlyn instantly became confused. Was Mitchie here or not?

"Okay, I think I'll be able to walk in these things!" A voice said from behind Caitlyn. Caitlyn turned around to see a familiar face in a pair of funky boots.

"Oh my god...." Caitlyn paused, "I love your shoes!"

Mitchie signed, "And I miss you too Cait."

"Oh, you know I missed you!" Caitlyn said, giving her friend a bear hug, then bombing her with questions. "Why are you here? What are you doing? Why aren't you sitting and watching the performances? And wear did you get those boots?!"

"Caitlyn, have you ever had one of those moments where you realize something that no one else has ever realized before?" Mitchie asked once Caitlyn let go of her.

"Yeah? Like how on Gilligon's Island the dude could make a radio out of coconuts but he couldn't fix the hole in the boat?" Caitlyn suggested.

"Oh my gosh, I've never noticed that! But yeah, Carter had one of those moments and she actually realized something important and not useless," Mitchie said. She and Carter explained to Caitlyn the plan. Caitlyn liked the idea and thought it could work, but there was just one small problem.

"That's great! Except....if you're still a camper here then, then you're banned from all camp activities, until the end of final jam! Remember how Brown kept repeating it? Until the _end_ of Final Jam!" She said, mimicking Brown's accent nearly to perfection. Mitchie quickly looked at Carter.

"Naturally you forget about that part!" She said to her cousin. Carter didn't answer, she just grinned really big. It was a familiar grin to Caitlyn; it was the same grin Mitchie had whenever she thought of a really good idea.

"Hello! The _end_ of Final Jam! Don't you get it?" She was answered by no, "You're banned from all activities until the end of Final Jam! When the last person performs, you can go out there and sing and you won't get in trouble! Because it will be the 'end' of Final Jam, meaning you can be involved in camp activities again!"

"When did you get so brilliant?!" Mitchie asked, amazed Carter was figuring this out in such a short time.

"I don't know! But isn't it awesome?!" She exclaimed. It was definitely awesome for Caitlyn and Mitchie. The hard work they had done wasn't going to go to waste. There was now a new atmosphere backstage. It was full of excitement and energy.

The first act was over, which meant it was now time for the second group to get on stage, which was the Hasta La Vista crew. As they walked past the girls, Mitchie and Caitlyn told their friends to break a leg. Mitchie then saw a very familiar face.

"Hey Ella! Break a leg!" The small girl turned around, confused at first but once she saw Mitchie, it changed.

"Oh my gosh, Mitchie! You're back!" She ran up and hugged her. For such a small girl, she could had a really tight grip.

"So much has happen while you were gone! Peggy and I finally left Tess' group. You were right, it wasn't so hard to stand up to her! And Barron and Sander let me into their group. Even though I had only like, two days to learn the dance, it was so much fun!" She squealed.

"That's awesome!" Mitchie smiled and hugged Ella back. It was great to know that Peggy and Ella didn't have to put up with Tess' ways anymore.

"Break a leg!" Mitchie and Caitlyn told her. Ella looked very confused.

"No! Don't actually break your leg!" "Just go out there, do the best you can do and have fun!" They explained to her. Ella nodded her head and ran out and got in her spot. A fast hip-hop beat began to play. Barron and Sander began rapping and beat-boxing. Ella, who was on the side of the stage, grabbed both their hands as they lift her up and then put her down safely at the center of the stage.

It was clear the audience was loving the performance. It was full of high energy. There were trampolines, which some of the dancers were doing tricks on and when the chorus came along, they even did some of their moves on it. There was no part of the stage that they didn't use. And Ella was a pretty awesome singer! No one had any idea she was that good.

Mitchie looked into the audience to see Shane, along with Nate and Jason sitting at a table, watching. He looked like he was having a lot of fun. She couldn't help but smile when she saw his head bobbing to the music and a big smile on his face. But it made her wonder; did he really miss her? Or had he forgotten her?

Caitlyn saw Mitchie looking at Shane and had a good idea of what she was thinking. She leaned over and whispered, "Trust me, he's going to be happy to see you." Mitchie smiled, but surprisingly it didn't give her much comfort. What if when she talked to Shane, it was going to be all awkward and they didn't know what to say?

"Hey Mitchie, who's that mean girl's name again?" Carter suddenly asked.

"Tess," Mitchie told her, praying that she wouldn't have to encounter her backstage.

"...She wouldn't happen to have long blonde hair, be really tall and is really good at giving you the stink eye, would she?" Carter then asked.

'....Actually, she is.....why?" Caitlyn asked. Carter pointed and they looked across the stage. On the other side of it, where the curtains where that led backstage, was someone else who was sneaking a peak of the act. Only now, she wasn't looking at the performance. She was looking directly at Mitchie. Her face had an expressing that was mixed of anger, surprised, shocked, a little scared, and of course, was giving Mitchie the stink eye.

"Oh crap. JUMP BACK!" Mitchie whispered-yelled and they drew the curtains back so no one could see them.

"She...she couldn't have seen you," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, and especially with this lighting," Carter added. Mitchie looked at them.

"Yeah. She definitely saw you." "She knew it was you." They then admit. _Great, _she thought, _Tess saw me and is now looking for me I bet. _

"Look, I know Tess. And when it comes to Final Jam, she stops trying to make others miserable and focuses on her." Caitlyn told her friend.

"What the heck are you doing here?!"

Mitchie turned around to see the diva staring down at her, fuming. Mitchie took a deep breath. She was going to let Tess think she was going to try to perform. Because then she'll go and tell Brown and Mitchie could kiss any chance of singing at Final Jam goodbye.

"I'm here to see my friends. Shouldn't you be looking at yourself in the mirror or something?" Mitchie said in a calm voice.

"I know why you're really here! You just want to find a way to sabotage my performance!" Tess snapped, pointing a finger at Mitchie, "Why don't you just go back to that stupid country of your's? No one wants you here." That was the last straw.

"No one wants me here? Tess, no one wants you here! You think everyone loves you, when the truth is, everyone is either scared of you, or secretly hates you! Why? Because you're awful and treat everyone like crap! And if you think I'm wrong, ask yourself this. Where are the two girls that always backed you up and made you look good? They're not with you, they're not helping you. They left you Tess, because just like everyone else, they had enough of you. Now why don't you just go and practice? Because apparently someone told me that the guy you thought you could get him to play favorites, is pretty mad at you. And by the way, Swannovia is an awesome country! We may be small, but we have the largest birdhouse, and are the country that has the longest running monarchy! Not England with the queen who may never die! But Swannovia!" She said, not showing any signs that she was afraid of Tess, which she wasn't.

"And I also want to say, thanks Tess! Thanks for helping me find my spine and making me realize that it's people like you that I don't need to worry about! Good day! Or....good night!" She then added. Tess looked at before responding.

"I'm going to get ready to perform. Too bad you couldn't be doing the same thing. Then again, I did save you from humiliation," Tess said and walked away. Mitchie smiled and turned around to face Caitlyn and Carter.

"We'll see about that," She said and peaked from the curtains to see Brown on stage.

"Tess is next," Caitlyn whispered.

"I hope she falls." Carter muttered.

"Me too," Mitchie whispered. She actually didn't want Tess to fall, but it would be nice to see Tess mess up.

"And now give it up for a group with the it factor! Whatever _it_ is," Brown joked, "Give it up for the it girls!"

Tess got in between the dancers, ready to go. She took a look at the audience. A glamorous pretty woman with long blonde hair had just taken a seat and smiled.

"Mom?" Tess was feeling a mixed of surprise and happiness. It always seemed like her mom was never able to come to Final Jam due to her busy schedule. Now she had to win. The music played and Tess confidently walked on stage confidently and began to sing.

_Wake up  
When will things be good enough for you  
To see all that we can be  
I'm sick of playin' games  
And actin' like we never care  
That we're never there_

She wanted to get the message to her mom that the song was about their relationship, but at the same time, she wanted it to be interpreted the way most people would think. About a guy. She looked at Shane as she sang. Nate and Jason seemed into the song, but Shane was just looking at her with a blank expression. She couldn't tell if he was still beyond pissed at her or just wasn't liking the performance.

_We pay attention for only seconds_

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe that  
2 stars are brighter than one  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... Look at you  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... Look at me

She tried to ignore Shane and focus on giving the best performance ever. It felt weird not having Peggy and Ella on stage with her. Even though Tess never admit it to anyone, it always did help her knowing that if she messed up, she had two people to rely on. Sure, after the performance she would blame them for what she did. But now, the only one Tess could rely on was herself. She couldn't make any mistakes. The performance had to be perfect. And she was going to make sure it was perfect.

_Is it too much ask  
That you put us first  
Oh  
I feel like we're last in our universe  
And that's not where we ought to be_

_Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe that  
2 stars are brighter than one_

Everything was going her way. Jason and Nate seemed to like the performance. And getting two out of three judges to like her wasn't too bad. The crowd was into it. Tess had pushed what Mitchie had said into the very back of her mind. She could worry about Mitchie later. After all, now that Mitchie couldn't perform in the Final Jam, she wasn't a threat anymore.

But then as she was singing her heart out, almost done with the song, she looked out into the audience. And saw her mom on her cell phone, taking a call. She wasn't even watching her anymore. Once again, business had come first. And it was that moment when karma had decided to pay a Tess a long needed visit.

She tried to keep up with the steps she had practiced a hundred times, the steps she had created herself. But her mind was somewhere else. As the dancers kept on going, pushing the mirrors around, she forgot which one she was suppose to stand up. Or was she suppose to stand on one? She looked like a small child who had lost their parents in a crowded store.

She almost tripped when two of the dancers grabbed onto each of her arms, which saved her from falling off the stage. Everyone gasped and looked at her. She could hear whispering and even some laughing. After all the years of making others be laughed at, the tables had turned. And Tess Tyler didn't like it one bit. She didn't know what to do now. No one was going to help her. She did the only thing she could think of. She ran offstage, sat in a corner backstage, curled up into a ball and cried. She had got what she knew she deserved.

"What.....just....happen?" Mitchie asked. The three had seen Tess' performance, but they were still shocked about what had just happen.

"I think......karma finally came around and kicked Tess in the you-know-what," Caitlyn said, just as shocked as Mitchie.

"Thank you karma," Carter commented. As happy as Mitchie was to see Tess finally realize what it's like to feel humiliated, she couldn't help but feel bad for her. She saw the face Tess made when she saw her mom on the phone. It must be hard to have a mom who has such a busy schedule. She knew how that felt.

"Well, it looks like that's all for tonight," Brown said when suddenly Dee ran up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Well, it seems like we have a last-minute addition," he announced, "Come on up, Margaret Dupree!"

"Who's Margret?" Ella asked quietly, confused. That was what everyone else wanted to know too.

"I am," A voice said. Ella turned around to see Peggy behind her with her guitar. Ella smiled.

"Go Margret!" She said, hugging her friend. Everyone told her to break a leg and she walked onstage and into the spotlight and began to play and sing.

As scary was it was to be telling the entire camp her feelings and emotions, but as she continue to sing and play, she became more comfortable being on stage by herself. The song was simple, but at the same time, very beautiful. She had been working on the song all this summer and had finished during lunch the day she walked away from Tess. As the song continued, she gain more confidence and began to belt it out.

_The world better make some room  
Yeah move over, over  
Cause your coming through  
Cause your coming through_

Everyone was surprised. They had no idea she had a wonderful voice. To be honest, she didn't know she had a good voice either. She was so use to singing the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' that she forgot what she sounded like when she was actually singing by herself. She felt free. She felt happy. She hadn't felt this happy about singing since a very long time.

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am_

Once she finished, the audience erupted into applause. Many gave her a standing ovation. Peggy smiled, feeling very proud of herself. She had taken a risk and was glad she had taken it. She walked offstage to be greeted with congratulations and hugs.

"That was awesome! I love the song! You wrote it?" Mitchie asked, hugging her.

"Yeah, I finished it a couple of days- Mitchie?! What are you doing here?!" She asked, happy but also confused at the same time.

"I came here to visit," Mitchie said, laughing.

"Peggy." A voice said and they turned to see a quiet Tess standing there.

"What?" Peggy said, ready for whatever Tess was going to throw at her.

"You.....you were really good. I didn't know, and when someone is that good....they should tell people. They should....they should show the world," Tess said. No one was expecting that at all.

"Wow....thanks," Peggy said.

"And....I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," Tess then said. Now, people backstage were shock when Tess had just complimented Peggy. But when she apologize, some wonder if it the apocalypse had come.

Peggy nodded her head. Tess knew that if her and Ella even decided to forgive her, it would be a long time before they could.

Caitlyn then came back with a microphone in her hand. "Here," She said, giving it to Mitchie, "Get ready."

"Where did you go?" Mitchie asked.

"I went over to go talk to Dee." She then asked, "Where did Carter go?"

"She's in the crowd. But you will not believe what she asked me before she left. She asked me if Jason was single! Wouldn't they be a cute couple?" Mitchie paused, "Wait, why did you go talk to Dee?"

Caitlyn grinned as they heard Brown on stage say, "It seems we have _another_ last minute entry. This is incredible! We've never had so many last minute entries before, but the more the meerier! Everyone please give it up for Michelle Rosalinda Montoya!"

"Who's Michelle?" Ella asked and Mitchie looked at Caitlyn with her eyes widen and mouth wide open.

"You did not." She said.

"I did. Now come on! We have a show to rock!" Caitlyn said and ran over to where she was suppose to be. Mitchie took a deep breath and walked out and onto the stage. She could hear whispering and as much as she wanted to look in Shane's direction, she was pretty sure if she did, that she might faint.

"Oh my god, is that-" She heard his voice say but Caitlyn began to play the music and gave Mitchie a reassuring smile.

Mitchie looked out into the audience and took a deep breath and brought the microphone closer to her mouth.

_Here goes nothing_, She then thought, _But at the same time, here goes everything._

_

* * *

_**I know, I'm so evil! Anyways, sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. Final Jam is going to take up two long chapters and I was busy with school work and a lot of other stuff that got in the way. But since I'm now on Winter Break, I'll be able to get the next chapter up. But for now, here's the sneak preview that you all love so much:**

_"Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?"_

_"That's the song!"_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Hi, I'm Michelle Rosalinda Montaya, but please call me Mitchie."_

**Reviews would be quite lovely. Only two more days until Hannukah! WOOP! And five more days until Christmas!**


	23. This is me

**Here's your present. A new chapter! (everyone screams). So Happy whatever you celebrate. And if you don't celebrate any of the winter holidays, then here's your late/early birthday present. I think you all will be very pleased with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I'd owned Camp Rock we would have gotten the Smitchie moments we wanted, Jason and Nate would have been in the movie way more, and let's face it, it wouldn't exactly be a Disney movie. **

**

* * *

**Okay, I can do this. I can so do this. Just because it's my first time singing in front of an audience (not to mention in front of a guy I may kinda-like as more than a friend) and the song is really personal, doesn't mean I can't do this.

Oh my god, what did I let Caitlyn do?

The music started playing and I looked to see Caitlyn giving me a smile. It didn't help much. I took a deep breath and began to sing,

"_I've always been the kind of girl who hid my face, so afraid to tell the world, what I got to say," _You know, this isn't too bad. I looked out at the audience to see Carter and Charlotte sitting near the front, smiling at me. I smiled back and kept on singing.

"_But I have this dream, right inside of me. I'm gonna let it show, it's time, to let you know, to let you know,_" Come on Mitchie, just turned around and focus on Shane. He's not mad at you anymore. Just focus on him. I don't think he'll mind. Hopefully he won't.

_"This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me.  
Now I've found, who I am,  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be,  
This is me."_

And that's what I did. I focus on him and sang. He sang a song to me, now I was singing a song to him. His expression was....weird. It looked like this song was familiar to him. Maybe...no. The chances of that are slim. Right? On the bright side, I was becoming way more comfortable singing on stage. I can't believe that for years I've been afraid of singing and talking in front of people. It was fun!

"_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star_?"

I didn't have to focus on Shane anymore. Because I was no longer nervous. I mean, I was still nervous that I would get in huge trouble after this. And that I might fall. But I wasn't nervous about singing this song in front of the entire camp. Yesterday, I had just told an entire country what I thought. Now it was time to sing about what I was feeling right now.

"_Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only waaaaay_."

Why was Shane whispering to Nate and Jason? Oh no, did he think I was doing a bad job? No, don't think negative. Focus on the audience. Don't focus on him!

"_This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is meeeeee_."

As I was holding the note, I noticed that the tune picked up. Then I heard more guitars. I looked to see Nate and Jason coming out onstage while playing their guitars. I looked over at Caitlyn and it was clear she didn't know what was going on either. I looked over at Nate and Jason. They just smiled and pointed ahead. What the.....

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_."

Sorry god. But Holy. Freaking. Shit. I walked towards the center of the stage, towards the voice. I know what's going on now.

"_You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you."_

Shane had just found the voice.

--------

"_I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face. So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say_."

God, I know you're about to kill me, but, HOLY FREAKING SHIT!

Mitchie's back. She's back and she's singing under her real name. Wow....that's really smart. Then again, she's a smart girl.

BUT YAY! SHE'S BACK! I CAN SAY SORRY AND WE CAN BE FRIENDS AGAIN!!!!

But....the song she's singing. It's familiar.....like eerily familiar. The tune....I've heard it before. But where?

_"This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me."_

There is only other one time I have heard that song.

The first day of camp. It all flooded back to me. Hiding behind a bush from fan girls, then hearing that beautiful voice singing that beautiful song. But when I walked into the mess hall, there was no one there. But that song never left my head and I've been dying to hear it again and this time see the person singing it.

I got my wish.

"That's the song!" I found myself saying out loud.

"So...that must be the girl?" Nate asked. Well no duh.

"Ya think?!" Jason told him. I wanted to do a million things all at once. I wanted to scream for joy. I wanted to do a backflip. But most of all, I wanted to get on that stage and let her know that she's the voice I hear inside my head.

.....You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing....oh my god, I just got the most brilliant idea.

"Guys, where did you put your guitars?" I asked Jason and Nate quietly.

"....Backstage so we could get them for the final jam jam session. Why?" Nate asked. I whispered to them what to do.

"Hey, anything for the girl who made you stop acting like a jerk," Jason said. He's so lucky I'm going to let that one slide. They quietly and unnoticeablely got up and went backstage. Now I need to find a mic. Hey! Brown has one! He was in the back watching with Dee. I got up and quickly ran up to him.

"Uncle Brown, look, I know I've made some choices without thinking through and they've turned out to be had choices. But the choice I'm about to make is a good choice and I don't have to think through it. So....can I borrow your mic?" I asked. I guess he must of saw me looking at Mitchie, cause the next thing I knew, I had his mic in my hand.

"Shane, don't tell your mother I let you do this, okay?" I smiled and waited for Jason and Nate to come out. Wow.....Mitchie's a beautiful singer. Yes, I did say that, and I'm proud of it. I like her more than a friend. And I'm perfectly fine with that.

_"No more hiding who I want to be, this is meeeeee," _Wow, she can hold a note well. Jason and Nate came out onstage with their guitars. Aw, she looks cute when she confused. Holy crap, I really do like her.

I jumped on stage and did the only thing I could do at the moment. Sing to her.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_."

At first it seemed like she didn't know where the voice was coming from (it was kind of dark) but she walked towards the center of the stage. Then she saw me and gave me the reaction that I wanted. A huge, beautiful smile.

"_You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_!"

Now she was singing along. And even though I felt like I was in some type of High School Musical-like world, I really didn't care. It doesn't seem like she's mad at me. Which is great because, well, I'm no longer mad at her. Which I think she knows, otherwise she wouldn't have grabbed my free hand.

"_This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
This is me  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing."_

Yeah, you could see from one point of view this was like High School Musical. But I didn't think it was. One, because this is music camp. At music camp, it's okay to break out into song and/or dance. In high school.....not so much. Plus, this was so much better than High School Musical because this is real.

"_Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_."

I'll be honest, after the song was over, I did want to kiss her. Really badly. But I got the next best thing, which was a bear hug. Okay, the next best thing would be a kiss on the cheek, but I'm just happy we're friends again.

"Sorry for being a total ass," I whispered.

"Sorry for not talking to you before I left," She whispered back.

"Hey, I wouldn't want to be talking me after everything that happen," I said and she laughed. And I thought when we first talked it was going to be all awkward. I looked over to see Nate and Jason mouthing "KISS HER!". Well, I would if I had the guts to!

She broke apart and looked at me with a huge smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. She just smiled and hugged me again.

Only this time, it was a little different....which was why I loved the second hug so much better than the first.

----------------

It's amazing how music can bring people together. Even though Shane and I hadn't talked, we didn't need to. When we were singing, I felt like that was his way of saying sorry. And I forgive him.

Which was why instead of letting go of his hand, I gave him a hug once the song was over. He hugged me back, which was great. I missed his hugs. I think Shane gives the best hugs for a guy.

"Sorry for being an ass," I heard him whisper. In a way, I felt bad because if I had tried talking to him before I left camp, we might have worked things out sooner.

"Sorry for not talking to you before I left," I whispered back.

"Hey, I wouldn't want to be talking to me after everything that happen," He said. I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't care that everyone in the audience was clapping or that I was getting some standing ovations. I was just glad Shane and I were friends again.

I looked over to see Carter in the audience mouthing "KISS HIM!" to me. I shook my head 'no' and she nodded her head 'yes!'. I am not going to kiss Shane! I mean....I kinda want to. But I don't have the guts! Well.....maybe I could, like on the cheek! But I'm not! Even though I actually want to......

We broke apart and I just looked at him, smiling. I was just so happy that we were finally friends again. Even though I haven't known him for maybe as long as I've known some of my other close friends, he's like my best guy friend.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. I smiled and hugged him again. Then, all of a sudden, I don't know where I got the courage from to do it, but.....I kissed him. Well, on the cheek. At first I was happy I did it, but at the same time panic hit me. What if he doesn't like me like that?

He had this weird smile. It was a mix of confusion, pure happiness, and a little anger. Just when he was about to respond, Brown signaled us to get off stage. I ran off stage to be greeted by Caitlyn backstage.

"Oh my god, that was like, the cutest thing ever! I can't believe you kissed him! I know it was on the cheek, but still! What did he say?!" Caitlyn asked. I smiled.

"Um...he smiled and then Brown told us to get off stage, so he didn't say anything," I told her.

"He liked it. I bet he wanted to kiss you first. He's crazy if he doesn't like you. And you did an amazing job singing! I told you that you were going to be awesome!" She said and I laughed.

"Hey." We turned aorund to see Tess standing there. Oh no......

"You guys were really good. You did a good job for someone who hadn't performed in front of a huge audience before Mitchie," She said. Tess sounded sincere, but for all I know Tess could be a really good actress.

"Um....gee, thanks," I said. Caitlyn was so shocked that she couldn't even talk.

"And....I told Brown you guys didn't stole my bracelet. I told him I placed it in your cabin. And....I'm sorry for that," She said. Dear god, is it the end of the world or something?

"And you did get punished, right?" Caitlyn asked. I nudged her and she looked at me with a 'what?' expression.

"Yeah, I have to help out in the kitchen and help out with getting the last day of camp party ready," She said.

"Well....um....thanks for telling him," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey honey!" We all turned around to see T.J. Tyler walking up to Tess. This is going to be interesting.

"You were great up there!" She said, putting her arm around Tess. Tess just shrugged it off.

"Why? I didn't see you watching. You were on your phone, taking a call," Tess responded. I have a feeling that Caitlyn and I should leave, but at the same time, I wanted to see what happen. And I don't think T.J. noticed us there. She looked confused but then her face soften.

"Oh sweetie, I wasn't taking a call. I was telling them they should call me back later because I was watching you perform! Which was a great performance!" She said. Wow....I was actually expecting her to be the kind of mom who always did business first and would criticize Tess. I mean, that would explain why Tess is so nasty.

"But....I tripped. How does that make a performance wonderful?" Tess asked.

"Honey, I can't tell you how many times I have tripped and nearly fallen off stage. It takes a long time to get use to the stage! I wanted to go backstage to see if you were alright, but the instructor told me that no parents were allowed backstage until the end of Final Jam!" She said and Tess actually smiled. Not an evil smile she always had, but a genuine smile.

"Now, I have to leave soon because my manger doesn't seem to understand that I cleared my schedule to see my daughter. But I'm going to pick you up when camp is over and then we are going shopping in New York to get ready to go to Europe!" She said.

"Wait.....I'm going on tour with you?" She asked.

"Of course! I want to hear all your camp stories and I don't want to hear them over the phone!" Wow.... T.J. Tyler is just like any other mom. Then again, I just found out my mom and I are alike, so it's not that shocking. But it does seem more shocking to Tess.

Caitlyn and I realized that we should probably leave. We turned around and looked to see Peggy running out onstage to bee greeted by Shane, Brown, Dee, and a trophy.

"She won." Caitlyn said. I nodded my head. I was glad Peggy had won though. Even though I wouldn't mind winning, I was just super glad to even be here. I saw Shane congradulating her and giving her a small hug. During the small hug, I saw him looking at me. I smiled and wave. He winked. Okay....what is that suppose to mean?!

"This is the weirdest.....and at the same time most awesome Final Jam I think this camp has had," Caitlyn said. I laughed.

"That's for sure," I said.

"You think you can stay for the Final Jam final jam session?" She then asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Charlotte," I said. I would like to stay for the jam session......

"Well, go find her! Like NOW! Because it's in like, eight minutes!" She said. I nodded my head and ran down the stairs that lead to a small room (I'm guessing it was a dressing room) and the doors that lead to the auditorium.

"Mitchie!" I looked to see Carter and Charlotte standing there. I ran down the stairs to be greeted by hugs.

"You did amazing. I videotaped it so we can show your parents when we get home!" Charlotte said.

"Sorry you didn't win. But at least you didn't loose to someone who was bad! I mean, that Magret girl was good. Not as good as you, but close to as good as you," Carter said, hugging me.

"It's okay. I know this sounds cheesy, but I won the best summer of my life," I told them.

"Well.....I talked to the camp director and," Charlotte paused, "He said....that if you want to, you can stay here overnight since tomorrow is the last day of camp."

"Really?" I asked. That's so cool!

"Yeah, which is why I brought an extra bag full of some extra clothes just in case that happen. And you said I was just adding more trouble by bringing that bag!" Carter said and I smiled.

"You know....that....that would be cool. I'll think I'll take up that offer," I said, smiling.

"Good. We're going to stay in a nearby hotel so we can come pick you up tomorrow afternoon. I'm just going to go work out the details. So, just stay in this area," Charlotte said and walked out of the room.

"Hey." Carter and I turned around to see Shane standing there.

"I'm going to go talk to some people. Bye!" Carter said. No, you can't leave me here alone with him! I LIKE HIM! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!

"Bye!" Carter said, winking at me and then ran off.

"You know....Jason was talking to her when they were announcing the winner. They traded phone numbers," He said. I laughed. Jason and Carter would the cutest couple ever....and the most dangerous couple ever.....and the weirdest! I turned around and smiled at him.

"So....I guess my search is over," He then said.

"Well....that depends on who you're looking for," I stuck out my hand, "Hi, I'm Michelle Rosalinda Montoya. But please, call me Mitchie."

"I'm Shane Adam Grey and....I don't know if I should bow or shake your hand because....I've never met someone who was part of the royal family before," He said.

"Never met someone part of the....." I stopped, because I then realized what he meant. Royal family. I'm a princess. I'm part of the royal family! Well....the royal family of Swannovia but still- HE KNOWS!

"How did you-"

"Well, Jason likes this magazine that's from Swannovia because it has pictures of the world's largest birdhouse. He's weird and is obessed with birdhouses, Nate and I think it's unhealthy. Anyways, on the cover is this picture of this really pretty girl who turns out to be the princess and future queen of Swannovia. And I read the magazine........and I found out. I was beyond confused to say the least. And I brought it with me to practice for Final Jam and it disappeared so now I really owe Jason a birdhouse," He said and I laughed.

"Well...I'm actually not going to become the future queen of Swannovia. Not yet," I said.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

'It's a long story," I said.

"Well....maybe you can tell me after the final jam session....on a canoe ride? If you're staying that long," He asked.

"I am. I'm able to stay overnight actually. I'm not quite sure how it was able to happen and worked out.....but it did. So yes, I would love to go on a canoe ride with you. I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said. We looked at each other and burst out laughing for no reason at all. Just like we use to do before.

"But I have to say, I am upset," He said, looking down at the ground. What, why?

"Why?" I asked. He looked at me.

"You beat me to it."

"To what?"

He then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. It was pretty close to my lips, so I actually felt the corner of his lips touch the corner of my lips. I then heard him whisper, "That."

"Well geeze Shane, how was I suppose to know that? I can't read your mind." I said. He was about to respond when Dee anounced it was time for the Final Jam final jam session.

"Come on, let's go!" I said, grabbing his hand and running out onstage. Caitlyn had taught me the words to the song they were going to play, so I was able to sing along.

It was so much fun. Everyone was having a fun time. It looked like Peggy and Tess were friends again and Nate and Caitlyn were totally flirting. I know Caitlyn would deny it if I brought it up later, but they so like each other. And Jason and Carter were flirting also. It's weird, I never thought they would be a guy just as crazy as Carter, but now there is. Maybe she can make him a birdhouse.......Even though I love the final jam final jam session, I couldn't wait for the canoe ride with Shane.....

* * *

**So.....about two more chapters left of this story. The next will be the canoe ride and the last will be an epilouge. I thought about doing a sequel to this story and as much as I love this story, I just don't feel like doing a sequel. The epolouge will make you happy and I'm going to start writing a new ShanexMitchie story after New Year's. I hope for those who celebrate it, had a merry christmas and happy hanukkah and Kwanza!But yes, you got not one, but two major Smitchie fluff moments. Next chapter will have a lot of Smitchie fluff, which you all will enjoy. Review please!  
**


	24. We're done but it's not over

**Guys, I know you're a little sad that I'm not writing a sequel. But honestly, the reason why I'm not writing a sequel is because I feel like this story is fine the way it is. You're getting an epilogue at the end of this story, which tells what happens in the future. So in a way, you're getting a one-shot sequel. I love this story and have had fun writing it, but I want to move on. Write new stuff. I've learned from the past that I can only really focus on one story at a time (cause you all know with my updating skills its hard enough to update one story). I'm going to write a new Smitchie fic after I've finished this one and if you loved this story, you're like the new story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**I was on the dock, waiting for Shane. The lake was beautiful at night with the stars shinning down and their reflection hitting against the water. I looked around and there was no one in sight. I ran a hand through my hair and pulled out my cell phone to see the time. He told me to meet him at the lake at 9:45. It was now 9:58. Where was he? Who is late to a place where they said to meet?

What if he decided not to come? What if he realized he doesn't like me like me? What if he met some prettier girl on his way and totally forgot about me?! Caitlyn was right, I do over panic. What if he realizes he doesn't want to be in a relationship with a girl who may become Queen of a country? That must be it. Curse the stupid crown!

Just then, a blinding light was in my face. What the.....I covered my face with my hands since I didn't want to go blind.

"Mitchie?"

"Shane? What's with the light?" I asked, standing up to see him standing there with a flashlight.

"Well Mitchie, when you don't have superpowers and you aren't a bat, one must bring a flashlight so he can see in the dark," He said and I laughed.

"And one must also shine in it someone else's face too?" I asked. I didn't know if I should use the term 'friend' because quite frankly, I don't know what we are relationship wise.

"Well, I didn't know it was you," He said, "You look different..." I had changed into jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie and sneakers earlier.

"What were you expecting? Some ballgown and a crown?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

".....Maybe," I heard him say and I laughed.

"So, you ready to see how awesome our night time canoe skills are?" He asked as we walked towards the canoe rack.

"Because we were so amazing when there was light," I said. He laughed and I felt him put his arm around. EEEEEEEP! Mitchie, calm down. Act cool. Just because you've never been this close with a guy before, doesn't mean you have to blow it.

It took us a few minutes to get into the canoe, since it was dark, but luckily the moon was bright tonight and Shane had a flashlight. Even though I couldn't see very well, I was pretty sure we were going in circles again.

"....Mit?"

"Yes Shane?"

"How much do you wanna bet that we're going in circles again?"

".....Who the heck goes on a canoe ride at night?!"

"Hey, Jason, Nate, and I did it all the time back when we were campers!" Shane said. I gave him a look, even though he probably couldn't see well. We had the flashlight on and in the middle of the canoe so that way we could see our faces just a little bit.

"And did people ever have to come find you?" I asked.

"......Yes. The next morning a counselor found us sleeping in the canoe," He responded and I laughed. I was picturing that in my mind and it was hilarious.

"I'm giving you a look, just in case you can't see," Shane responded which made me laugh harder.

"Okay, your turn. Tell a story where you did something really stupid when you were a kid," He said. Oh my gosh, I have so many to choose from.

"Where do I start?" I said and thought on which story would make him laugh the most.

"Okay, so every year, there's this huge like, winter ball held at my home where ambassadors and dukes, and basically a lot of royalty from all over the world comes and there is a whole lot of food. And sometimes, to make it seem more like a regular party, we have the people coming to bring a dish they made," I explained. He nodded his head.

"So, one year, we were doing that and Carter and I were like....ten or nine. So we wanted to make our own dish. And our parents thought we were going to do something cute like make sugar cookies. Well, we decided that we were doing to actually cook something. We honestly thought we were like the mini versions of Melanie Baranich."

"Who?" Shane asked.

"She's Swannovia's Rachel Ray," I told him. "So, we're on the computer, looking at random recipes, when we find one and decided to make it because we liked the name of the dish. It was like Lasagna Rustica or something. The thing is, it was actually a dish for vegetarians. Well, we wanted like no help at all when making this. The only help we got was when we needed to use the oven. We didn't understand half of the cooking terms that were in the recipe. We didn't know how to drain the tofu, so we figured it we squeezed it, that would be consider 'draining' it. We also got the wrong bean spread, we were suppose to get this like, garlic spread, but we got pepper instead. We forgot the difference between teaspoon and tablespoon too. And I don't think we cooked it right either."

"....I think I know where this story is going," He said and I smiled.

"So, at the dinner, we're serving it to everyone. And the lasagna looked weird and all messy. And people were eating it and they seemed to like it. So Carter tried it and said it was good, but I didn't want to eat it, so I didn't. The next day, nearly all the bathrooms in our house were being used. And we have _a lot _of bathrooms," I said and he laughed.

"Dude, that, is amazing," Shane said between laughs. I smiled.

"Yup, and now, even to this day, Carter and I still aren't allowed to cook anything for a party," I said. Once our laughing settle down, we were then both quiet.

"So....where exactly is Swannovia?" Shane suddenly asked.

"It's between France and Spain, why?" I asked.

"Just wondering......" His voice trailed off.

"Have you ever been in a long distance relationship?" He then asked. Why was he asking me these questions?

"No.....have you?" I asked.

"Yeah, once. And the relationship lasted about a week after were we separated," He told me.

"What happen?"

"Well....I'm a terrible pen pal. I always thought texting was invented for me," He said.

"Same here." Then there was silence again.

"What do you think the time distance would be.....between California and Swannovia?"

"Um.....about....five to six hours?"

"Okay." Okay, this is weird.

"Do you have long distance on your cell phone?"

"Yes. I also have unlimited texting."

"Do you have a facebook?"

"Yeah. Duh."

"How often would you say you check it? Like daily?"

"Shane! What's with the questions?!" I asked. This is ridiculous. There's a reason why he's asking me all these questions and I want to know why. He didn't respond for a minute.

"Mitchie, you've ever wanted to try something or do something, but you had doubts that it may not work?" He asked.

"Yes, you have no idea." I've been doing those things all this summer.

"Wait....do you have doubts that something you want to try might not work?" I then asked.

"Yes....." He said, looking down. What could that......Oh crap.

"Would that something be a relationship with a weird, dorky, princess?" I asked, looking down.

"You're not weird. You can be a dork sometimes, but I like that," He said. I smiled small. Wait a second, does this mean.....

"You like me?!" I couldn't help but say. He looked at me and I think he was blushing.

"Well....um....I....I.....why else would I have kissed you?!" He stuttered.

"I don't know! Maybe you were caught up in the moment or something!" I replied back. Jeez, no need to be all snappy Shane.

"So...you like me, but you're not sure that if we decided to be in a relationship that it would work, because of the long distance," I said, trying to hide a frown. I knew things were going too well. I knew there was going to end up being a down-side to something.

"Well, I need to know one thing," He paused, ".....Um....do you....err...would you want to be in a relationship with me?"

"....Are you trying to ask me if I like you too? Cause if so, then...." There's only one way to say this, "YES! Why would I have kissed you?!"

"I don't know! Maybe you were caught up in the moment! I mean, I felt like I was Troy freaking Bolton from High School Musical at some points when we were singing!"

"So....if you're Troy, does this mean, I'm Gabriella? Troy's girlfriend?" I asked.

"....Yeah. Only we're way cooler," He said, smiling. I smiled back.

"So, you like me. I like you. We both want to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but the thing is....you live in a different country," Shane then stated.

"Yup," I looked at him, "You know.....I just got video chat on my computer. And I could check my facebook more."

"...And I could probably get a plan that has global distance...." He looked at me, "And I have video chat too. And a private facebook."

"Well, I can't guarentee it's going to be private when my friends somehow found out, but I have instant messenging."

"Same here....and we do have texting." I looked at him and he smiled.

"You know what....maybe this will work," He said, "I'm pretty sure once I get home, the record will let us do more tours."

I grinned, "So....am I now Gabriella to your Troy?"

He leaned over and I could see him smirk, "No. You're Mitchie to me, Shane."

It was the perfect moment for a kiss.

This moment was just screaming for a kiss. A kiss on the lips.

We should have kissed. We tried.

But Shane leaned in without warning, causing me to lean back and somehow....the canoe turned over.

Thankfully we were wearing lifevests. And our screaming was so loud that we woke up several people. So, we were found in the middle of the lake, laughing at each other like idiots.

So twenty minutes later, we were in the nurse's office, now in camp rock gym shorts and camp rock t-shirts, also with towels around us because we were cold and still a little wet and Brown was telling us how dumb we were.

"I mean, who takes a canoe ride at night?!" He asked.

"We had a flashlight!" Shane said.

"And....we're teenagers! We don't think half the time, we do stuff!" I found myself saying. It was true.

"Shane, I thought you would have learned from last time and Mitchie, I would think you being a girl and being more mature than my nephew, would have found a different thing to do!" Brown told us.

"At least we weren't like those two campers one year who were found making out in the tool shed!" Shane said. I gave him a 'Just shut up' look and he closed his mouth.

"Look, I'm just glad you two were wearing lifevests! Just next time....use common sense! Goodnight!" He said and left. It was now just me, Shane, and the nurse. Awkward.

"Um...Miss? Do you have a bandaid? I think I might have scratched my knee," Shane said.

"Sure! Let me get some from the other room!" The nurse said and left. I looked at Shane, then his knees, then at him.

"....I don't see any scratches," I told him, confused. He smiled.

"I know, I just wanted to get her to leave so I could do this." Before I could say anything, I felt his lips on mine. Was it kind of cheesy? Yes. Was it awesome? Yes! Was it a nice first kiss as a couple kiss? Duh. When we broke apart, I looked at him.

"And so the weird, dorky princess and the tight-pants wearing rockstar fell for each other," I whispered.

"Yup. What a weird fairy tale," Shane said, grinning.

"Eh, it so beats Cinderella." I grinned.

* * *

**The End. Wow, I can't believe this story is almost officially over. The epilouge hopefully won't take too long to write, since I've nearly figured everything out. I don't want the epilouge to be complete cheese, but don't worry, you will be happy with it. I'm going to save the long thank you and author's note for the next chapter. So please review! **


	25. White pants

**Here it is! The epilogue! Wow, I can't believe this is the last chapter of this story. This chapter is entirely in Mitchie's POV (no surprise) and this is three and a half years into the future. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Aww....it's the last chapter of this story and I still own nothing.  
**

**

* * *

**

I took a deep breath as the music came to a stop. I looked over at Mom, who was walking down the stairs proudly, wearing her crown for the last time. I just can't believe this is happening right now. Today's the big day. I think I'm going to cry, which I knew was going to happen so I didn't even say that I promised not to cry. I mean, why do people even do that? When you're at an event like this, you know you're going to get teary eye, so just bring some tissues, it's not that big of a deal. I looked over at Carter who grinned at me. Jason, who was holding her hand, waved and I waved back. I looked over at Shane who smiled and I smiled back.

I looked back at Mom, who was on the platform now, standing tall and smiling proudly. I can't believe this is going to be the last time I'll see her wearing that crown on her head. I mean, I knew this day would come, but I didn't think it would come this fast. The bishop dude took off the crown on Mom's head. I knew what was going to happen next and took another deep breath.

He handed me the crown and I turned around to face the throne chair. Jamie smiled at me.

"Normally, I would have been sitting where you're sitting now," I said and a few people chuckle and she smiled at me.

"But....as much as I love my country, I realized that becoming queen, might not be the thing for me. And there was a person in line for the throne in front of you, but she didn't either. So....now we have you," I said, grinning. She knew I was joking. Jamie had actually matured in the past years. It's weird thinking the person I'm friends with use to be someone I couldn't stand. But hey, the same thing happen with Tess and I, so I'm not that surprise it happen with my cousin.

"But, even though I'm not becoming Queen, since I could have, it's my job to grant permission." Swannovia tradition. If the heir to the throne does not wish to be King or Queen, she must grant permission for the person taking throne to be queen. Weird? Yes. But there's nothing I can do about it.

"Do you solemnly swear, to governor the people of Swannovia in the best way possible, to follow your own laws, just like any other citizen would? To ensure justice and equally, to help the country in times of need, and to help celebrate in times of rejoice and happiness? That once this crown is placed on your head, you will not take advantage of it?" I asked.

"Yes. I promise." I looked at everyone in the room and then at her.

"I grant permission for her to be crown," I said and gave the crown back to the guy. I walked off the platform and to the side where I was greeted with a big hug.

"I told you that if you joked a little bit it would help you become less nervous. Now was I right or was I right?"

"Really Shane? I thought I just did okay," I said sarcasticly.

"Oh...well, I thought you were wonderful," Shane said and I smiled. He still had his arms around my waist, which I so didn't mind. I rest my head against his chest as I watched the rest of the coronation continue. The crown was placed on Jamie's head. She stood up and our national anthem was played and a school choir began to sing it. I sang under the breath and all my friends who were visiting and made it on time (a bunch of planes got delayed and some were going to arrive just in time for the after party) mumble the few parts they knew.

When "Presenting, for the first time, Jamie Demetria Henderson, Queen of Swannovia!" was announced, everyone cheered, but Carter and I cheered like we were at some concert.

--------

"So when's the after party?" Shane asked, going into the bathroom. I looked at the clock.

"....Twenty minutes." I said. I had already changed into spaghetti strap cute yellow dress that came to my knees and a pair of silver flats.

"Oh....oh wow." I heard him say. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you not to take that nap!" I said as I sat on the bed.

"Well, I was tired! I was on a plane at four in the morning, sitting next to Jason who wouldn't stop texting Carter while Caitlyn and Nate were sitting in front of us, making out while this kid sitting behind us wouldn't stop kicking my chair and asking her mom to play some stupid Disney movie!" I heard him say.

"Aww, you poor thing. I was up until one in the morning because Jamie was nervous and decided to come talk to me and then I had to get up at five to go to a press conference, which lasted an hour, then go back home, barely eat breakfast and then go get ready for the coronation which wasn't going to happen until twelve!" I said.

"....Now you know what it's kinda like for me when I'm on tour," Shane said and I laughed.

"...I guess you could say that," I said, lying on my back on the bed. I was tired and I knew the rest of the day was going to be fun, but long too.

"Hey Mitch? Could you um....." Shane paused, "Never mind."

I sat up, "What?"

"Nothing. I'll do it when I'm done shaving."

"Why can't I do it?"

"Because....I bet you don't want to go through my suitcase to find a pair of socks," I heard him say.

"Shane, I wouldn't mind. It's not like your suitcase is like the soccer player Sierra is dating who's suitcase smells like sweat and Axe," I said. That is the most awful smell ever, trust me.

"Well still I-"

"What pocket are they in?" I asked, getting up and walking over to Shane's suitcase.

"Mitchie, really, I'm almost done-"

"What pocket? The one on my left or the one on your left?"

"Mitchie-"

"I'm going towards the one on my left," I said, reaching towards the zipper.

"NO! The socks are in the pocket on _my_ left. Not your left, okay? And if they're not there, then I'll get them when I come out," I heard him say. Geeze, nervous much?

"Okay," I said, opening the pocket on his left to find a pair of white socks.

".....Shane, did you steal Nate's socks again?" I asked. I remember visiting Shane on tour the first year we started dating and how Nate would get so mad when Jason and Shane wore his socks. I got them their own pairs of socks for their birthdays, but they still wear Nate's socks sometimes.

"Don't tell him!" Shane said, laughing.

"You're almost twenty-one and you still steal and wear your band mates' socks?" I asked, grinning.

"Yup."

"You're unbelievable."

"I know."

I rolled my eyes and looked over at the pocket that was on my left. Why did it seem like Shane didn't want me looking there? Was there something there that he didn't want me to see? A magazine? Something I would find gross? Maybe I should look....or maybe I shouldn't.

Or...maybe I should.

I quickly unzipped the pocket to find an extra razor, a bottle of Proactive (note to self: borrow some), Axe, a small bag of peanuts and...one sock? Wait, was that one of the socks I got him for Christmas? I picked it up and it was heavier than a sock should be. There was something in it. I stuck my hand inside the sock and pulled out....a small jewelry box.

Holy shit. Sorry god, but this moment called for it.

I wanted to open it, but I couldn't. I was too afraid to. Maybe I was afraid of opening it up and getting disappointment. Or maybe I was afraid of opening it up and it being what I thought it could be. I should put it back, but it felt like I couldn't move.

"Hey, did you-" I looked to see Shane standing there with his eyes wide and looking at the box I was holding. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! I might have just ruin something really important! I need to say something!

"Why did you put it in a sock?" Wow, that must have been helpful.

"....Because if I put it in a jewelry bag, you would definitely open it, whereas with a sock, I would think you wouldn't touch it," He said, walking over to me.

"....I didn't open it."

"Well, at least that leaves one thing a surprise."

"Shane, I'm so sorry. I ruin the surprise of whatever you're going to give me. But if it helps, I don't know what it is! So, if you're just giving me a gift and were planning on some romantic, unique way on giving it to me, I am so, so, so, so so sorry! I can't tell you how sorry I am! I knew I shouldn't have looked, but you know me! I'm curious, I...I couldn't help it!" I said, shaking. Please don't let me be too mad and upset.

"Actually, you save me a lot of trouble," He said and I looked at him, confused.

"I was wanting to give you this in a really unique and romantic way. The kind where you would tell your grandchildren and they'll remember it because it was so unique and memorable. But the thing is, I couldn't think of anything like that and I didn't want to do something all guys do when proposing to their girlfriends, so honestly, if you hadn't of found this, who knows when I would have given it to you," He said, smiling.

"Shane, I'm really," I froze, "Wait.....did you just say proposing?"

"Can...I have the box please?" He asked and I numbly handed it to him. He got down on one knee.

"Look....sorry this isn't like the bachelor or any of those shows. And I know how in movies and on soap operas the guy usually says stuff like 'you're the sunshine in my life' and goes on and on and on. Well, I'm just going to say it like it is," He took a deep breath. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!

"Mitchie, I love you. I'm pretty sure there aren't any words to really describe how much I love you and how much I care about you. Look, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you um.....marry me?"

"Shane....it's okay if it wasn't something from the movies, I'll still be telling our grand kids about this moment," I said, grinning.

"Wait...is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yes, I will marry you Shane," I replied.

"Wait....seriously?" He asked, like he didn't know if he heard me right.

"Yes. I want to marry you," I said, grinning.

"Awesome!" Next thing I knew, Shane had picked me up and was spinning me around.

"Don't make the future bride sick!" I said, finding myself unable to stop laughing. Next thing I knew, I was sitting on his lap.

"Here ya go," He said and I looked down to see him slipping the ring on my finger. It was a heart shape diamond ring with small diamonds running along both sides of the band.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, I had Carter and your mom help me."

"I knew they were hiding something!" Wow, Carter was able to keep something like this a secret. That must be a record for her.

"Yeah, I was worried Carter would accidentally tell you, but she didn't. Aw man, that means I owe Jason twenty dollars!" He said and I looked at him.

"....You bet if Carter could keep it a secret? I'm sure she would love to hear that," I said.

"...Please don't tell her, I don't want to get killed before I get married." Shane said and I smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't let her," I said and looked at the clock.

"Crap, the party started like, five minutes ago." I said, getting up.

"Ready for people to freak out?" He asked, getting up.

"I think so....how bad can it be?" I asked. He looked at me.

"You're talking about Ella, Tess, Caitlyn, and all of your friends who are girls."

"Oh....right. Let's get it over with." I said, grabbing his hand and walking out the door.

* * *

"MITCHIE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Carter said when we walked into the room. Before I could answer, she pulled me away from Shane and to a corner.

"....I said yes," I told her before she could speak, showing her the hand that had the ring on it.

"And he said he didn't know how he was going to propose!"

"Well....I actually found the ring in his suitcase while he was shaving and so when he came back in and saw me with the ring....he asked for the box back and I gave it to him and he proposed." I said.

"....Aw! That's so cute! When's the wedding?"

"Carter, I just got proposed not even thirty minutes ago, I don't know! Probably sometime after your's." I said. Yes, did I tell you she and Jason are getting married? Their kids are going to be so freaking weird.

"Sweet! My gosh, I was so worried it would be so long until he thought of a way to propose that I would accidentally say something and ruin it! But I didn't! You did! So thanks!" She said, hugging me. Like I said before, she and Jason's kids are going to be so weird.

"Mitchie!" I turned around to be greeted by hugs.

"I'm so glad you guys were able to make it to the after party!" I said.

"You should have seen Tess at the airport, she was threatening the poor dude," Peggy said.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be there on time!" Tess said, letting go of me so Peggy and Ella could hug me.

"Well, at least you're here," Caitlyn said, who had been here since last week.

"Yes, that's what's important," I said, hugging Peggy and then Ella.

"Mitchie....what's that on your finger?" Ella asked, holding up my hand. They all looked at my hand.

"....Holy crap!"

"Oh my god."

"Explain. Now. Even though we all know what it is, but still, explain."

I grinned, "Well, it's a ring....that Shane gave me about twenty minutes ago."

"SHANE GREY, YOU BASTARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE PLANNING ON PROPOSING?!" Tess yelled.

"Tess, you just cussed in front of Parliment," I whispered.

"Oh. I MEAN, YOU MEANIE, WHY WASN'T I NOTIFY OF THIS?!" She yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU WOULD TELL SOMEONE WHO WOULD TELL SOMEONE WHO WOULD TELL A MAGAZINE THAT MITCHIE WOULD WEAR!" Shane yelled from across the room.

"YOU SUCK!"

"GLAD YOU CAME!"

So for the next twenty minutes, everyone was either freaking out, or asking me questions about wedding (to which i replied '...I dont know yet). Luckily, Shane pulled me away from all the questions and all the freaking out-ness.

"So....did you read the inside of the ring?" He whispered in my ear.

"There's something written inside of it?" I asked.

"Well, read it and you'll find out." Shane said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I took off the ring to read the inside. I read it under my breath while Shane read it out loud at the same time.

"I've found you." I laughed to myself

"What?" Shane asked.

"Well...to be honest, when you said there was writing inside the ring, I thought it was going to say white pants." I told him. He looked as if he didn't know wherever to laugh or not, but then smiled.

"I love you princess."

"I love you rock star who wears white pants that are rather tight."

* * *

**And that, is how you end an epilogue my good readers. Wow, I can't believe this story is officially over. Seems like it was yesterday I was reading about Princess Protection Program and got this idea. I had no idea it would be such a huge hit. But it wouldn't have been a hit if it wasn't for all you who reviewed and read. So thank you so much. I had so much fun writing this story. I also want to give a huge thank you to my good friend Christina. She was the one who made sure I would update and help me when I couldn't make a decision about a pointless question (should Mitchie wear boots or heels?) and those big questions (how should this go) and helping me with this ending, and helping me with my spelling. Christina, thank you so much. **

**And now, some of you probably are wondering, what is that future Smitchie story I've been talking about going to be about? Well, guess what? I'm going to tell you what it's about? It's AU and Mitchie and Shane are both counselors at Camp Rock. Shane likes Mitchie, Mitchie can't stand Shane. Shane bets her to spend the day with him when he sneaks into town on his (and Mitchie's) day off. And it's about their day in town and how they learn more about each other. It will have a new couple pairing I haven't tried before, but I'm excited to and it will be funny and a little more serious than my other stories. But I can't wait for you guys to read it! **

**Hopefully I can get the first chapter up by next Friday. Now, I have some bad news. Next week, is exam week. And guess what? This friday, I take my first exam. And then on Monday, I have to take two exams. But, there is some good news! Since I'm in a center school, there will be some days where I don't have to go to school at all because I'll have already taken the exams they're testing that day. And I get out earlier. What does that mean? MORE TIME TO UPDATE!**

**So, until next time, please review. -Risingstar9328**


End file.
